What Lies in the Heart
by ShatteredHeart-BlueSapphire
Summary: Originally a Riddle one-shot. XOVER, between HP and Mortal Instruments but MI isn't prominent, no MI pairings. SUMMARY: Harry Potter's guardian goes to Hogwarts. Between her Shadowhunting and protecting Harry Potter, she finds friends...and Neville.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tom Riddle, Hogwarts, the Houses or anything else that appears in the Harry Potter series. Those belong to J.K. Rowling!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

He followed the slender figure in front of him knowing perfectly well it was Cassandra Ignotum. He'd be stupid if he didn't know who this odd Slytherin was and he, Tom Marvolo Riddle, was anything but stupid. He thought she was better off being a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff. For the first time in his life, in coming to Hogwarts, he had found an equal. She was witty and studious; however, she did not share his views of the purification because she has no problem with Mudbloods. He did not know why she was put in Slytherin because she did not act like one. For one, she did not feel what a half-blood like herself ought to feel for Mudbloods. Second, she spent so much time in the library it was like her second home. Lastly, she interacted well with other Houses, even Gryffindor, even though she tried to not interact with her own House. In fact, she tried not to interact with anyone, _especially_ her own House, which was odd.

Tom Riddle has never cared for anyone in his life. Even at the orphanage he had taken advantage of his talents and had never looked at anyone twice unless they could be of some gain to him. He was self-sufficient, in control of everything, and has never felt anything for anyone unless the feelings were ill. He was greedy and with his charm and looks, he always got what he wanted.

However, Riddle could not suppress what his sixteen-year-old self felt for this odd girl. She was pretty yes, and she would absolutely complement him nicely with his own handsome features, but there was something about her that he found attractive aside from her looks, which was most unnatural for him. Maybe it was her wit; he could well take advantage of that. Maybe it was that when they looked at each other, which was not often, she smiled softly at him without wanting anything from him, without asking for anything. He knew this because she did not follow him around, did not sit next to him, or giggle about every other comment he made. He knew the other girls, as well as boys, wanted to be seen as his friends because he was liked and was well-known; they just wanted to use him, so in turn, he used them. Cassandra was very different from the giggling and flirting girls, in fact, he cannot remember a time when she giggled or flirted with _anyone_.

He knew Cassandra had headed toward the common room even if he had lost sight of her, so without delay he headed toward the common room as well. He gave the password and climbed inside. It was almost empty because the students were still in the Great Hall eating supper; Cassandra was the only person here aside from himself. She was facing away from him, looking at the fire, her hands behind her back. He took a step toward her and she turned around. Surprise flickered across her face before she gave him her soft smile. She gave a small curtsy, which was not uncommon, and said,

"Good evening Mister Riddle." Her voice sounded pleasant.

"Good evening Miss Ignotum," he replied, inclining his head a little.

She looked around and then she said to him, "Please forgive me. I did not know someone was here." With another small curtsy she added, "I wish you a good night, Mister Riddle." Then she walked past him, toward the girls' dormitory. His hand had been inside his robes but as he saw her leave, he outstretched his hand and said,

"Wait."

She turned around and stood there looking at him a moment. Then she said quietly, "I will not engage in a duel with you, Mister Riddle. I will not defend myself." She stood there with a passive expression on her face, her eyes staring at his shocked expression.

"Please forgive me Miss Ignotum, I did not mean for this to happen. I do not wish to engage in a duel with you, it was merely –"

"There is no need to apologize Mister Riddle. I understand your reaction better than you might think," he said, interrupting him, giving him another soft smile as he put his wand away. After a short pause she said, "Was there a reason you told me to wait?"

"Yes, I wish to ask you something, but it was not a demand, it was a request," he answered levelly, letting know she could leave now if she desired. She raised an eyebrow, and he knew she understood. She walked up to him and asked,

"Well, then, Mister Riddle, what is it that you wish to ask me?" Her expression was curious. For the first time in a long time his hesitation was real. For once in a very long time he feared being rejected, feeling vulnerable. This one girl could make him feel what other could not. "Mister Riddle are you all right? Perhaps it is better if you sit down," she said in a calm voice. However, when he looked at her he saw concern, real worry in her expression as she looked at him.

"I am fine Miss Ignotum, thank you," he said, taking a step closer. Now they were close enough that she had to tilt up her head slightly. He leaned down until he was close enough to feel her breath. Her face was impassive and her breathing even, but her intense, dark blue eyes widened infinitesimally. Before she could speak he asked very quietly, "Will you please go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?"

He saw with rapt attention as her face softened and she smiled gently. "Thank you Mister Riddle for you generous offer," she said quietly. He thought she was going to reject him nicely, but then she said, "Yes Mister Riddle, I would like to go with you to Hogsmead this weekend." They stared at each other as what she said sunk in.

"Thank you, Miss Ignotum, for bestowing me this honor," he said, lifting her hand and brushing his lips against her knuckles. He looked back at her to find that she was blushing the slightest shade of pink.

"The honor is mine, Mister Riddle," she answered quietly. Her hand still in his, she curtsied and he bowed. "I shall see you tomorrow morning then, Mister Riddle. I bid you good night."

"Good night Miss Ignotum," he said and then watched her figure drift away.

Finally, something she had said dominating among the most important thing: Purifying his kind, ruling wizards and Muggles alike. His heart lifted as he remembered her saying: _'I will not engage in a duel with you, Mister Riddle. I will not defend myself.'_ She was not accusing him and she was not afraid because in that aspect they were alike, they were fearless. He had even seen her duel with other students during practice. He had never had the opportunity of dueling with her himself but from what he saw, he was impressed with her. Feeling better and no longer nervous he headed to the boys' dormitory.

They were walking to Hogsmead alone because they decided to wait for everyone to go ahead of them; even Riddle's friends had gone. They walked slowly, side by side, toward their destination. They were walking so close together their shoulders almost touched. Their silence was almost comfortable.

"Would it be possible for you to tell me what you are thinking about?" questioned Riddle.

"I was thinking about my first year at Hogwarts," she replied.

"Your first year at Hogwarts?" he repeated a little confused.

"More specifically the first night, the night of the Sorting." As they walked, their hands brushed each others and he noticed that she did not pull away. Tentatively, he took her hand in his and stroked her hand with his thumb; she squeezed his hand back affectionately. She continued to talk as if holding hands was the most natural thing. "The Hat told me I could belong to any House, but I could not choose, so it chose for me, and well, I became a Slytherin."

"I am glad it did," Riddle said quietly. She looked at him and simultaneously they stopped walking.

"You are very gallant Mister Riddle," she said blushing as unnoticeably as he was.

"It is the truth," he whispered, taking a step toward her, and with his free hand, he cupped her cheek, leaned in, and kissed her. She made a sound of surprise but did not pull away. She responded just as eagerly and for the moment, all that mattered was each other, being lost in that moment. When they broke apart she traced his lips with her fingertips, as if curious.

"You are a wonderful person Mister Riddle, do you know that?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"It means so much to me, coming from you," he breathed. At that time something between them changed. They looked into each others eyes, both transfixed by what had just happened, the new feelings going through them. "Do you mind if we do not go to Hogsmead?" he asked, wanting to be alone with her.

"I do not mind at all," she replied, seeming to be thinking the same thing as him. They went back to Hogwarts grounds, near the lake. They sat down on the grass and he draped an arm around her shoulders as she snuggled against him. For the time they were there they did not speak except from time to time. After what felt like no time at all but was really a couple of hours, they went to the common room.

The common room was not empty because the first and second years were there, though there were not that many considering the nice weather outside, so they did not notice them going to the boys' dormitory. The exchanged silent request, lying on his bed, relaxing. They spent the rest of the day together.

It was the last day of their last year of school, and it was no secret they were a couple. Not only were they inseparable but what they felt for each other radiated off them almost visibly, though Riddle still kept up his evil schemes without her knowing. Of course, he would not tell her, not until he was powerful because then she would love him more. For that, little sacrifices had to be made, with hopes of being together forever.

They were walking in a deserted corridor, having left the feast early. They finally reached the common room. It was Riddle who spoke first, breaking the brittle silence. Putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer he said, "There is something very important we must talk about."

"What is it you wish to talk about?" she asked, looking up at him curiously.

"I wish to talk about us," he stated. Her expression went strangely impassive.

"If you wish our relationship to end all –"

"No," he said a little too loudly, interrupting her. His arms around her waist tightened. "No," he said more quietly, "I do not wish that. Do you not believe me when I say that I love you?" How could she possibly think that? Did she not know how much he needed her? Did she not realize how much he loved her? The idea of this miracle ending… no, that could not happen.

She looked at his troubled face for a moment before she kissed him softly on the lips. She smiled at him with that smile she reserved only for him before she spoke. "If it is not that, then what would you like to speak about?"

"There is something gravely important I must do. I cannot emphasize how important it is. Only and only after I have accomplished this, can we truly be together," he said, rushing through the words.

"And you must do this without me?" she asked. He could only stare at her helplessly. Then she said, "I understand… how long you reckon it will take?"

"I am not sure," he said uncertain.

"Than I shall wait for you," she said simply.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I shall wait for you," she said again.

"I do not think you understand. If, during my quest, something should happen –"

"Whether your quest takes five, twenty, even fifty years, I will wait if you wish me to. If something should happen to you, I shall never belong to anyone but you," she interrupted, speaking in an unwavering voice.

"I love you Miss Ignotum… would you really wait for me if I asked you to?" he asked, flattered. She would do that for _him_?

"I love you too, more than you know," she said quietly. "I, Cassandra Ignotum, promise to wait for Tom Marvolo Riddle, not caring how long I should wait." As she gazed at him, he saw her eyes bright with unshed tears. Her fear for him was plain on her face and then he truly understood that she loved him as much as he loved her. He pulled her toward him and he felt her shudder as she cried silently. "I love you Tom, I really, truly, love you," she stated, looking up at him with tears running down her cheeks. His throat constricted at the sight of her. He had never seen her cry and that was the first time he heard her use simply his name, not 'Mister Riddle' or 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' and that meant so much to him. He kissed her and somehow that sealed her promise.

"I love you too Cassandra," he whispered thickly.

A very long time had passed since Ignotum and Riddle had said goodbye. She was going about her business at home when a knock at the door distracted her. When she opened the door she was filled with shock, surprise and elation, but she did not show any of it. Instead she smiled, curtsied and said,

"Good evening Mister Riddle, please, come in." She closed the door and led him to the living room. She could not believe it. _Her _Tom had come back! She noticed he looked different, still handsome, but different. She accredited that to age. When she looked at him, she saw his hopeful expression. She launched herself at him without thinking and held him tightly against her, feeling his body, and found they still fit nicely together.

He embraced her just as tightly, feeling at ease. He felt overjoyed when he kissed her and she responded as hungrily as him. "I missed you," he breathed.

"I missed you too. I am so glad you came back," she said, her beautiful face radiating happiness. His heart sank at her last words.

"I cannot stay for long, for I am not yet done. I came because I wanted; I _needed_ to see you again. It is so painful being without you, and I just had to see you," he said quietly.

She looked at him with a calculating look for a very long time. Finally, finally, she asked, "Mister Riddle, do you still love me?" He was surprised at her reaction, surprised by her question.

"I love you even more than the last time I saw you, if that is even possible," he replied truthfully, his voice filled with certainty.

"Then my promise to you is intact," she replied, smiling the way she smiled only to him. She kissed him lightly and told him she loved him and he felt his heart soar. Then she asked, "How long will you stay with me?" There was a trace of sadness in her tone.

"I can only stay until tomorrow. I must leave at about noon," he replied, and everything about his expression and feelings mirrored her sad one. She nodded.

"Stay with me. Stay with me until you have to leave. Please," she whispered, her eyes pleading.

"I will," he said and kissed her. Up until his departure, all that mattered was each other. For a very long time they just held each other glad that at least for a moment, they were together.

Slowly, they both became acutely aware of their close proximity, that they were alone, that their situation was real. They looked at each other. He leaned in slowly, asking her permission, which she gave without hesitation. This kiss was different, and though it held longing, it was passionate, with concealed need. She took off his cloak and she slid her hands up his back. His hands slid down to her hips and he pulled her really close. He heard her moan as she felt his hardness. His slender fingers tangled in her hair as she tilted her head back, deepening their kiss. He kissed her jaw and trailed kisses down her slim neck up to where the neck of her robes begun. She gave a little sigh and thrusted her hips, causing a little moan to escape his lips. He pressed her lean body even closer to his and felt her shudder. The reality of what they were doing cut through the haze and he pulled away, putting distance between them. She looked at him with hurt mingled with surprise.

"I cannot do this to you," he said.

"But I want to," she responded. "Of course, we do not have to do this if you do not wish to," she added. There was no accusation in her voice.

"This is not about what I want. This is about what is best," he stated.

"Our instincts know best. My instincts tell me that I love you. I once told you I belonged to you, do you remember? Do you think I would let anyone –"

"No, I do not think that. I do remember and I do love you. I want this as you do, but it is not wise," he interrupted. The idea of her with anyone else… he could not even conceive such thing.

"Do you not see how wise this act is? Do you not see the promise behind it? What it will mean to us?" He could tell by the tone of her voice that she truly believed what she was saying. The fact she wanted to share this with him meant more than she could ever imagine. "Please," she said, her expression wavering some of his determination. "Please," she said again, more quietly, more imploringly. They looked at each other while an internal battle occurred inside of him. Finally, he gave a feeble nod. She was right after all, this was a promise, and it strengthened the one she had made to him all that time ago. She kissed his lips softly. "Thank you," she whispered and led him upstairs to her room.

Once in her room they discarded their robes and they lay on her bed. Her body was beautiful, and the little flaws made it perfect. He allowed her to explore his body and she did so with awe and a little curiosity. Her touch made him shudder and it was such sweet torture. Her fingertips skimmed his skin, teasing him, and a moan escaped him. Then he kissed her, his hands feeling her smooth skin as she trembled beneath him. He unclasped her bra as he kissed her deeply, and then trailed kisses down her neck. Then he removed her panties as he admired her. She was more than he deserved and he could not believe she was with him. She stroked his length and he threw his head back and inhaled sharply. She thought he was beautiful, almost flawless, and she needed him like he needed her. He slid into her and she made a hissing sound. He looked at her and saw the pain. Her maidenhood had been broken.

"I-I am sorry, I did not know. I –"

"Keep going," she said through gritted teeth. He pulled out almost completely and slowly eased himself back in. He kept thrusting, careful to cause the least of pain possible until her painful cries became cries of pleasure. In her pleasure he found his own, thrusting faster, hitting her sweet spot, encouraged by Ignotum calling his name. They climaxed together and then they were both trembling with the bliss of what had happened. He kissed her softly and they drifted off to sleep.

A year and eight months later, Lord Voldemort stood in Cassandra Ignotum's living room. She had acted with indifference toward him and he was surprised.

"Miss Ignotum, I am most surprised at your attitude," he stated.

"I do not see why," she responded, trying her hardest to contain her pain.

"I would think, Miss Ignotum, you would be delighted to see me. That I have finally returned. I would have thought you would be happy of what I have accomplished and that we would be together, that you do not have to wait any longer," Voldemort said.

"I am sorry to say you are wrong, Lord Voldemort, and I shall explain why. I hardly know who you are. What I know is from what I hear. I do not relish in what you have accomplished because I do not share your views, I never have. I cannot be together with someone I do not know. Lastly, I will continue to wait and keep my promise," she answered. He was baffled.

"But I am here. You do not have to wait any longer."

"Again, you are wrong. I promised to wait for Mister Riddle, not Lord Voldemort. I professed love to Mister Tom Marvolo Riddle, not Lord Voldemort, in fact, I still love him. As I said, you are a completely different person."

He understood what she was saying, that she did not want him. There was unimaginable pain, it hurt that all this time he worked for all this for her, for them, and she did not want it. She spoke again.

"I will not engage in a duel with you, I will not defend myself if you wish to kill me."

He felt a stab of pain as those were almost the same words she had said when he first asked her to Hogsmead. He felt fear, he felt vulnerable and he, Lord Voldemort, should not feel either. From that moment on, he became even more brutal, cold, unforgiving, and unmerciful. He promised himself never to love again, never to care for anyone. This would be the last time anyone betrayed him.

"Kill you?" he queried amused, though inside he almost overtaken by fury and pain toward her.

"Surely you will not hurt your reputation by leaving me alive. As I said, I will not defend myself if you wish to kill me." With that, she threw her wand in the fire.

"If that is what you wish," he said coldly. She stood up straight, tilting up her chin in a defiant manner. She put her hands behind her back and looked at him.

He raised his wand and said, "Aveda Kedavra", and a jet of green light flashed; she fell to the floor, her face impassive. Wordlessly, he placed her in an armchair, turned his back on her and left without a second glance. He left without knowing he had killed someone who had loved him regardless of what she had said, someone who had _wanted_ to die; he did not know he had killed a mother who knew her son would be safe with her sister.

**Author's Note: Yes, I am well aware that I have not updated my Host story in months but really, can you deny inspiration? I think not. I just finished reading the Harry Potter series, so yeah. If you want this to be a story please message me. These are your choices of who my character can be paired with: Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Percy Weasley, George Weasley, Sirius Black, or Severus Snape. Keep in mind that if you pick one of the last two, my main character will have to die at the end (because **they** die). Let me know what point of view you would like it to be (first or third). How many of you have read the Mortal Instrument series (with Jace and Clary)? I'm planning to make her a Shadowhunter (yes, at the age of eleven, and before… like, when she's nine. Ridiculous, but this would be **my** story). She will be part angel so, her 'angel magic' will be different AND I'm going to distort the Shadowhunter stuff seriously, because I am going to make Jace die (sorry for the people who like Jace!). This Shadowhunter part wouldn't be pronounced because after all, this would be a Harry Potter story. My character is going to be Harry's guardian. Let me know if you want it to be a story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_**IMPORTANT!!!**_** DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter series OR the Mortal Instrument series. The only character I own is Islinn Ignotum (and Cassandra Ignotum) and Islinn's family. I would have made this a crossover but the Mortal Instrument stuff isn't as prominent. This was originally a Tom Riddle one-shot, but I can't really do anything with Tom since he's Voldemort now. This is intended to be a Harry Potter story… more specifically a Neville Longbottom story! I am well aware of the fact I rush things in this chapter and I am so sorry. I am also sorry if the story/chapter is not good **_**(I'm experimenting with 3**__**rd**__** person POV and writing about eleven-year-old kids)**_**. **_**Can someone please, please, please tell me what Harry's schedule is for his first year (along with the days they have them)?**___**The faster you tell me the sooner I will update. Thank you to **_goldenfairydust_ **(who was the first to review AND suggested my character to be paired with Neville Longbottom), **_morganeblb_**, **_BEN _**and **_MrsPhantomSylvia _**for reviewing! 31 pages long! Constructive criticism is acceptable. Any way to make this story better for the readers! Any questions let me know.**

She was having trouble finding an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She had arrived very late, almost missing going through platform nine and three-quarters. She had come by herself because there was nobody to say goodbye to… or she would rather _not_ say goodbye to. The people at the Institute knew she could take care of herself so they had let her come alone.

Almost at the very end of the train she found an open door to an empty compartment. She went in and with effort, placed her trunk on the little shelf. She closed the compartment door and was about to sit when she found a toad under the seat opposite from her. She crouched down and extended her hands toward it, and the toad jumped into her hands. She straightened and sat down, placing the toad in her lap. She stroked its head absentmindedly as she looked out the window. In the back of her mind she was surprised the toad wasn't trying to escape.

She heard the train whistle and in a moment the train had begun to move. Through the closed door she heard the noise of all the other kids and a little sigh escaped her lips. She was daydreaming again and she didn't know what was real, she couldn't tell whether she was remembering her dreams, the memories that had been passed down to her, or her own memories. She was eleven years old and it was at this age that _their_ memories would be unlocked from her mind. The only thing she was certain about was this: She was Harry Potter's guardian, the prophecy had sealed it, made it her destiny. Her prophecy was different from the one everybody knew, nobody except a few people had knowledge of this prophecy and she hoped it would remain that way. In truth, it was sad she did not know much about famous Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. All she knew was that his parents had been killed by Lord Voldemort, otherwise known as the Dark Lord, and that Harry had survived the Killing Curse with nothing but a lightning-shaped scar. She had never met him before and she didn't even know what he looked like. She _did_ know he was her same age and would be going to Hogwarts, therefore had to be on this train.

She heard the compartment door slide open but she continued to look out the window. Finally, someone spoke. "Can we sit here?" asked a voice. She turned to see two boys at the door. One was tall with red hair and freckles, while the shorter boy had messy black hair and glasses.

"You may," she responded, inclining her head, continuing to stroke the toad. She looked out the window again, listening to them putting their trunks away. She began to drift again and did not know how much time had passed until she heard someone ask,

"Is that your toad?" The girl looked away from the window to the boy with black hair. Before she could respond the red-haired boy said in a tone as if what he was about to say was important,

"You know, toads aren't popular anymore."

Her lips twitched and she turned back to the black-haired boy and said, "The toad is not mine. I found it under the seat. I do hope someone comes looking for it."

"No way, the toad has to be yours. Look, it's not even trying to get away," the redheaded boy said.

"The toad is not mine," she repeated. He gave her a doubtful look but did not say any more.

"Is this your first year?" the black-haired kid asked. He looked a little nervous.

"It is. Is this your first year as well?" she inquired, addressing both boys. They nodded and the redhead asked rather randomly,

"What House would you prefer to be in?"

"It does not matter to me as long as I am not put in Slytherin." The taller boy gave a nod in agreement while the spectacled boy seemed confused. The redhead asked,

"You wouldn't mind being put in Hufflepuff?" his voice was disbelieving. The corners of the girl's mouth twitched upward.

"My grandfather on my mother's side was a Hufflepuff, so no, I do not mind," she responded. Neither boy replied to that. Everything was silent for a long time and she resumed her staring out the window.

The girl was barely aware that the boys were conversing; she was not listening. She did not know how much time had passed when the compartment door slid open. She heard a girl's commanding voice ask, "Have any of you seen Neville's toad? He seems to have lost it." At those words, the girl with the toad looked at the speaker. The girl seemed to be about the age of everyone around her. Though this new girl had unruly hair, and rather large front teeth, she was very pretty. The boy next to her was flushing and though he also had rather large front teeth his face was pleasant. The girl with the toad stood up.

"This toad?" she asked, palm flat, while she stroked the toad with her other hand.

"Trevor!" the round-faced youth, Neville, exclaimed. She gave him back the toad and as she gave it to him, their fingers brushed, causing Neville to flush darker. As soon as Neville took the toad it began squirming. "Th-thank y-you," the boy stammered.

"You are most welcome," she replied, inclining her head.

"Wait," said the girl with the bushy hair.

"Yes?" the other girl questioned.

"How did you do that? What did you do to that toad?" At the look of confusion she received the bossy girl said, "Neville, let her hold the toad." Puzzled, Neville held the toad out to the girl who had just been holding it. She took it and looked at the other girl with a raised eyebrow. "Tell me how you found it?" the girl demanded.

"I did not do anything to the toad. I found it in this compartment when I was about to sit. I held out my hands for it and it hopped in them," she explained.

"Trevor did that?! I have never seen him do that," a perplexed Neville said, taking the toad back.

"I suppose I have an affinity for animals," the girl observed amused and the bushy-haired girl smiled reluctantly. Then in her matter-of-fact voice the second girl said,

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom."

The girl curtsied and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger, Mister Longbottom. My name is Islinn Ignotum." At the look Granger gave her she added, "I am well aware my manners are rather old-fashioned but I beg you to not blame me for it; blame the people who raised me."

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said, smiling a little. A ghost of a smile crossed Islinn's face and returned to her seat once Neville and Hermione had left. She was vaguely aware that the black-haired boy looked a little pale. After a short pause the redheaded boy said,

"My name is Ron Weasley."

"Ron as in Ronald?" queried Islinn. When he nodded a faint smile crossed her lips and she gave a slight nod.

"My name is Harry Potter," the kid with the black hair and glasses said. Just as if someone had flicked a switch everything around her seemed to be revolving so fast she felt as if she was about to be sick and a headache began. She quelled the sickness down tried to calm down as she inclined her head toward them and said,

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mister Weasley, Mister Potter." She turned back to the window and subtly leaned her head against the cold glass. She tried breathing evenly, until, a long time later, the feeling went away. In its' wake was a new feeling and though it was a bit uncomfortable it was not painful. A long time passed before anyone spoke.

"Are you not hungry?" Ron asked, looking at her while attempting to unwrap something. She wondered how much time _had _passed.

"No, I feel a bit queasy," Islinn replied.

"Here, maybe this will make you feel better," Harry said, giving her some pumpkin juice.

"Thank you," she said, taking a sip. It did, in fact, make her feel better. The cool liquid felt nice and cleared her head a little. She glanced out the window and noticed a shape growing in the distance. She saw it was a bird. She stood and opened the window. In a moment, the bird was perched in the girl's arm.

"I thought owls were the ones to deliver…" Harry trailed off.

"_That _is definitely not an owl," added Ron.

"Do not worry; I have made arrangements with Headmaster Dumbledore about the owlery. It will not attack the owls. His name is Nomen and he is a hen harrier, sometimes known as a marsh hawk. Nomen is trained so you do not have to worry about yourself or your owls," she answered. The bird moved up her shoulder and nipped her ear lightly. She sat down and the hawk hoped down and settled in her lap.

"Its beak looks rather sharp," Ron commented.

"As I said, do not worry. Nomen is trained to not attack anyone or other birds unless I instruct him to do otherwise." Ron nodded looking doubtful.

"Shouldn't it be in a cage?" Harry asked, seeming to be a little uncomfortable.

"Well, Nomen only has a traveling cage. Once we reach Hogwarts, he will not need it," she answered. She had complete faith in Nomen, who had been with her for a long time.

Though Islinn was not very conversational, she spent a pleasant time with Ron and Harry. It seemed that they enjoyed her company as well. After a while they grew accustomed to the grey hawk, who had taken a short nap in Islinn's lap, and they stop keeping a wary eye after a while. Their relief wasn't that apparent when Nomen took flight again, which she supposed was a good sign.

It was twilight when they decided to change into their robes. They turned their backs on her when she changed and she looked out the window when it was the boy's turn to change. Islinn was still not looking forward to the school uniform because she felt most uncomfortable with skirts, but the Headmaster had not allowed her to wear the dress pants the boy's had to wear. She sighed and was a little consoled that at least they had to wear robes, so one couldn't really see the uniform.

Islinn, along with Ron and Harry, were talking when the door to the compartment door slid open and three boys walked in. The dark-haired boys flanking the third boy were big, unattractive, and seemed quite unwitty. The third boy, the one with the silver-blond hair, was thinner and a little smaller than his burly companions. He had direct grey eyes and a pointed face. Though he was handsome, he had a haughty, superior air about him.

"Malfoy," Ron said, not hiding his dislike, surprising Islinn, though she did not show it.

"Weasley," Malfoy sneered and made a rude comment about Ron's family. Islinn did not like this Malfoy kid. Who was he to insult Ron? Besides, Ron had been kind to her despite the fact he didn't know her. She looked at Harry and saw his expression was hard. Malfoy, ignoring Ron, addressed Harry and said, "Is it true, that you are Harry Potter?" When Harry nodded, Malfoy introduced himself as Draco Malfoy and offered, quite arrogantly, his friendship to him. Islinn knew Harry would refuse; all it took was to look at Harry's face. Harry made a cool and rude refusal. Malfoy's gaze narrowed and he told Harry he would regret it. Then he saw Islinn.

"Are you a first year?" Malfoy asked, scrutinizing her closely.

"I am. Are you?" she asked, tilting her chin up almost unnoticeably, in silent defiance.

"Yes," he said and asked for her name.

Islinn curtsied and said, "My name is Islinn Ignotum." He looked at her strangely, before composing himself and he made a slight bow. She wondered why he would bother.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Ignotum. You have such charming manners," he said, for once there was no mockery in his voice. His manner had changed quite abruptly. He was being nice to her, and she wondered why that was, after all she was with two people Malfoy had an apparent dislike toward. Was it because of the way she conducted herself? Though confused, outwardly she kept her composed and unemotional façade, the way she was taught. She inclined her head in acknowledgement. His manners were flawed but she decided against telling him. He straightened and asked, "Are you a pureblood, Miss Ignotum?"

"I am a half blood, Mister Malfoy." It clicked then. He thought she was a pureblood who knew how to act at such standard. Knowing she was a half blood now, he was most likely going to give her the cold look he had given her companions, but she did not care; she didn't like Malfoy after all. This is why she was surprised when he continued to speak to her like before.

"In that case there is a possibility you could be Sorted into Slytherin. I certainly hope that is the case, because I am convinced _I_ will be Sorted into that House. It would be my utmost pleasure to keep you company," Malfoy stated. She already didn't want to be in that House and this solidified her determination. As much as she did not like Draco Malfoy, he had not done or said anything rude directly to _her_, therefore, as civility would have it, she could not be rude to him.

"I look forward to the Sorting," was all she responded. She could tell Malfoy was not used to acting or speaking in the way he was doing toward her, so she could not understand why he was doing so.

"As do I. Will you not join us in a carriage, Miss Ignotum?" Malfoy asked the faintest trace of hope in his question. She looked at him, while raking her brain for a polite refusal. Of course, she did not _want_ to ride in a carriage with him, but she wasn't going to say, 'I don't like you, don't even bother asking'. She was gratefully saved by Ron.

"She's riding with us," Ron stated, glaring at Malfoy.

"I did not ask _you_," Malfoy sneered, "I asked _her_." He turned to Islinn.

"Mister Malfoy, I should say I am most dreadfully sorry, but I will be sitting with Mister Weasley and Mister Potter. Perhaps we shall see each other before the Sorting," Islinn said courteously, inclining her head in a graceful manner.

"I certainly hope so," Malfoy replied, not looking happy. He left, followed by his companions. Relief flooded Islinn, but she did not show it.

Turning to Ron she said, "Thank you Mister Weasley, I do not know what I would have done if you had not told him I was riding with you."

"You could have said no," Ron pointed out.

"That would have been rather rude. I could only have refused if I had some type of reason, and I did not have one. That is the way I was raised." Islinn answered.

"You just haven't met Malfoy properly. He's just nice to you," Ron stated.

"I did not like him, he seems to be a very arrogant person," she responded, voicing her thoughts.

"Really now?" Ron asked.

"Do you think I am lying?" she queried feeling a little upset at this and not showing it. He raised an eyebrow as if to say 'duh'. Islinn drew herself up and said, "I do not lie. I…" she paused before continuing, not sure if this was wise. "I cannot lie."

"You _can't_?" Harry asked skeptically.

"No, I cannot. I… it is very hard to explain. Perhaps I will tell you when the time comes," she said, feeling uncomfortable.

"So, you're sorry you won't ride with Malfoy?" Ron asked a little hurt.

"Of course I am not sorry about that. I told you I do not like him."

"But you told him you were sorry," Harry pointed out.

"I did not say that," Islinn said firmly.

"We _heard _you," Harry answered insistently.

A small smile was hinted in her features when she answered, "You see, because I cannot lie I have learned to use words and phrases to my advantage. Notice I told Mister Malfoy, I _should_ say I was sorry; I never said I _was _sorry. Also, I did not state whether or not I would be glad to be a Slytherin, though you both know I do not wish that. I merely stated I looked forward to the Sorting. Do you notice the difference?"

They both grinned at her. "You clever girl," Ron said.

"Thank you," she said, and she felt like laughing. She hoped they would all be Sorted in the same House because she enjoyed their company. The train stopped and they waited for mostly everyone to get off.

They went into a carriage and she was surprised to see it being pulled by threstals. Both Harry and Ron sat together and Islinn sat across from them. They were then joined by Hermione and Neville. Islinn had to admit it was a tight fit.

"H-hi I-Islinn," said Neville.

"Hello Islinn," Hermione greeted.

"Mister Longbottom, Miss Granger, such a pleasure to see you again," Islinn responded, inclining her head toward them.

"Really?" Ron asked, looking pointedly at Hermione. Was it really a pleasure to see Hermione? Harry was waiting for a response too.

"Yes, really, Mister Weasley," Islinn replied, almost smiling. Neither Ron nor Harry made a comment about it.

There was silence until Islinn decided feed her curiosity. "Do any of you see the threstals pulling the carriages?" Everyone looked at her strangely.

"The what?" Harry asked.

"The threstals. They can only be seen by people who have seen someone die," Islinn explained. Really, she was the only one?

"Can _you_ see them?" asked Ron.

"Yes," she said finality in her voice. She might not have been there when her parents died but she had seen it later. If not that, she had seen other people die, but she was determined not to dwell on that because then she would remember _him_.

Nobody spoke for a while; the only sound was Neville struggling to keep a hold on Trevor. Addressing Neville, Islinn asked, keeping the amusement out of her voice, "Would you like me to hold Trevor for a while?"

Neville's eyes went wide and he said, "I-I… well, y-you –"

"If you do not wish me to do so, it is all right. All you have to say is no, Mister Longbottom," Islinn interrupted. There was no accusation, no hurt in her voice. It was merely a statement.

"Exactly," Ron said, pointedly looking at Islinn. After all, she could have said no to Malfoy. She gave him a hard look before turning to Neville.

"Yes, please," he nearly whispered. She wondered if Neville was always like this. A ghost of a smile crossed her lips as she held out her hands for Trevor. The toad jumped into her hands and went still. She set it in her lap and pet its head.

"How _do_ you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Most animals can sense fear, danger, and insecurity among other things. When you approach an animal there has to be confidence or the animal will not feel safe. Fortunately, this comes naturally for me. However, I tried teaching a friend once, but she said it was too hard," Islinn replied, almost shrugging. She remembered when she had tried to teach Isabelle how keep some control on animals while using a squirrel. That had not gone too well.

"Impressive," Hermione allowed, though it seemed to be more to herself than to Islinn. All the same, Islinn responded.

"Thank you Miss Granger."

At that moment the carriage came to a halt and when she got out she noticed they were near a lake.

"Firs' years 'ere; all firs' years come 'ere," said a booming voice. She followed the voice and took a good look at the speaker. He was… huge! He was extremely tall and big compared to a normal human, but would have looked dwarfed next to a giant. Perhaps he was a half-giant. If that was the case she would not utter a word… her parents had told her all about that. Apparently, Harry seemed to know him because he went over to him. They were supposed to ride in tiny boats across the lake by twos. Harry would be riding with the half-giant Harry had called Hagrid, so there would not be any room, so Ron and Islinn had to ride together. Unfortunately, she was still holding Trevor and she didn't know where Neville had gone. Once they got to the other side, Islinn tried to look for Neville but it was too dark. She decided to look for him when they got inside.

At the entrance of the most beautiful castle Islinn had ever seen, someone was waiting for them. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. The woman was tall, thin, and unsmiling. She seemed very formal, but then it made since, she was a professor. McGonagall led them inside and told them to wait in front of elegantly carved, wooden doors. When she disappeared behind the doors, Islinn looked for Neville.

"Islinn, I was looking for you," said a voice full of relief. She turned and saw Neville; his pleasant face had begun to flush.

"I was looking for you too. I am so sorry Mister Longbottom; I forgot I was holding Trevor," Islinn said, looking almost embarrassed. She gave Trevor to Neville and for a short moment Trevor was still before beginning to struggle again.

"I-it's all right. Besides, y-you looked for m-me to give him b-back," Neville stuttered. She knew his stuttering was because he was shy. She found it amusing.

"Miss Ignotum," said a drawling voice and Islinn almost sighed. Why now? She turned and stepped to the side and saw the little bow Malfoy gave her.

"Mister Malfoy," she said, dipping into a small curtsy.

"I am glad to see you again," he stated.

"I should say the same," she replied, inclining her head. At that time, Professor McGonagall asked for a single file line, so Islinn ended up between Neville and Malfoy. They walked to the middle of the Great Hall and Islinn was thoroughly impressed. She thought they should have arranged them in alphabetical order but, who was she to say how it was done? When they stopped Islinn noticed a stool and the Hat on it. When everyone was quiet the Hat began a song. The rip near the brim served as its mouth. The song was well composed and it named the attributes each House focused on. Slytherins would do anything to get their way, Gryffindors were brave, Ravenclaws were clever, and Hufflepuffs were witty and studious. After a pause Professor McGonagall called the first name. A scared-looking girl walked up to the stool. She sat and placed the Hat on her head. A little pause and the Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" The table near by exploded into applause.

It continued and Hermione was placed in Gryffindor as well. Even though Islinn was glad of that she felt nervous and after what didn't feel long enough, Professor McGonagall called,

"Ignotum, Islinn."

"Good luck," she heard Neville say behind her. She nodded once to indicate she heard. She drew herself up to her full height and she walked toward the stool. All whispering had stopped and everyone was looking at her. She couldn't fathom why. She sat and placed the Hat on her head. The Hat was too big on her head and it slipped over her eyes. She was partially glad about that. There was a buzzing noise and then the Hat began to speak.

"_Well, well. You're going to be tough to Sort, but no matter, that is why I am here. Let's see, yes, you're very brave; you would make a great Gryffindor. Ah, but you are also witty, Hufflepuff would suit you well. Witty as you are you are also clever, like a true Ravenclaw. However, you have potential, you are not afraid to take –"_

"_I do not wish to be in Slytherin. Anything but Slytherin, please,"_ Islinn interrupted.

"_You could go very far if you are a Slytherin. You could obtain what you most desire," _the Hat informed her.

"_Still, I do not wish to be put in Slytherin. The prospect does not tempt me."_

"_There is still the fact there are three Houses you could be Sorted into. Is there a preference?"_

"_No, what ever you choose is all right, except Slytherin."_

"_All right. Let us rule out Slytherin and Hufflepuff."_

"_Very well."_

"_Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? I believe you would be better off in… Gryffindor!"_ the Hat shouted the last word. She took off the Hat and placed it on the stool. She made her way to the loudest table, the Gryffindor table. She sat between a pair of redheaded twins because she could not find Hermione. The twins patted her on the back as if Islinn had known them for years.

"Glad you're in Gryffindor-"

"-but we could tell you were a Gryffindor anyway," the twin on the right finished.

"I'm Fred Weasley," the twin on the left introduced himself.

"And I'm George Weasley," the twin on the right offered.

"Older brothers of Mister Ronald Weasley?" Islinn queried slightly amused.

"Oh, no, what gave us away?" Fred asked, looking alarmed.

"Besides the hair and the fact you have the same surname, I do not know," Islinn replied. The twins grinned.

"You have a good sense of humor," said George. She just shook her head at them. Another round of applause as someone was put in Gryffindor. "So, how do you know Ron?"

"I met him on the train," Islinn said.

"Hey, you know Harry Potter right?" asked Fred. When Islinn nodded he said, "I'll bet he'll be put in Gryffindor." His twin agreed. Islinn almost smiled, she hoped they were right.

"Longbottom, Neville," McGonagall called. Neville seemed to be scared out of his mind as he stumbled toward the stool. Islinn noticed he didn't have Trevor anymore and wondered where the toad was. She saw as Neville clumsily put on the Hat and in a little while he was Sorted into Gryffindor. Islinn applauded loudly with the rest of the Gryffindors. Fred made room and Neville sat down next to Islinn.

"Congratulations," Islinn said to a happy Neville. He blushed darker.

"You too," he managed, smiling a bit. She decided not to ask about Trevor, besides, Neville didn't look worried. She found she enjoyed Neville's company as she enjoyed Hermione, Ron, and Harry's. Neville was shy but she did not mind it. She found it amusing and it presented a challenge she would take if he liked her company too.

"Malfoy, Draco," McGonagall called. Islinn saw as Draco walked up to the stool confidently. The Hat barely touched his head when it shouted, "Slytherin!" Islinn saw Draco smirk as he took off the Hat. He caught her eye before walking to the table. He shook his head slightly. When he sat, she sighed in relief.

"You know Malfoy?" George asked frowning.

"I met him on the train. I shared a compartment with Mister Potter and Mister Weasley. Mister Malfoy came in to speak to Mister Potter and Mister Potter let him down and then Mister Malfoy turned to me. He was nice to me but not to your brother, and he made an unkind response to Mister Potter. I found I did not like Mister Malfoy at all," Islinn explained.

"So, you're on our side," Fred said grinning.

"I am on your side as long as you are on mine," she responded teasingly, raising an eyebrow.

"Cool, we share a side then," George commented. Another smile was hinted on her features. They all continued to watch the Sorting.

Not much time after, Islinn was only half listening to the Sorting. Her mind was reeling again, running through memories, though this time the memories were her own. These memories have been haunting her ever since it _did_ happen. She was guilty despite the other's protests, and she was sure some managed to blame her for things she didn't even do. She remembers that night as if it had happened yesterday. She remembers _him_ lying on the ground in front of her and his father torturing him. She remembers her bindings and how she wasn't strong enough to break them in time. She remembers the silence in the room despite of the battle going on outside of it. She remembers driving the sword through _his_ father and then his sister running in to finish it all, only to find it finished. The hardest part was seeing their sadness for _him_, but it was worse that not one of her friends blamed her for what she did and instead, they called her brave.

"Potter, Harry," McGonagall called, reality breaking through her thoughts. She found herself sitting stiffly, nails digging into her palms. The silence was as heavy as it had been for her. She could tell he was very nervous, but he walked with determination. He placed the Hat on his head and there was a long pause. Islinn had to agree with the twins and would be utterly surprised if he _wasn't_ put in Gryffindor. She found herself feeling as nervous as Harry looked, nails digging deeper into her palms. After a moment, and much to her relief, the Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" Islinn clapped hard, and barely registered the sharp sting in her hands as she clapped. Harry settled himself in front of her. She gave him a faint smile and inclined her head slightly.

"Congratulations Mister Potter," she said. Harry grinned widely at her. Many people shook his hand and patted him on the back, including the twins.

"Islinn!" came an alarmed voice beside her. She turned to Neville, who was blushing, but he was not looking up at her but rather down at her lap. She followed his gaze to her hands folded neatly in her lap. She looked back at Neville confused. Neville net her gaze, his brown eyes wide and alarmed.

"Y-you're… I th-think, uh…" Neville gave up his trying to explain and instead took her wrist and turned her hand over, palm-side up. He can't believe she didn't feel it! She seemed surprised to see her palms bleeding from where her nails had dug in.

"Oh, I supposed I did not realize it," she said, withdrawing her wand carefully with her other hand, trying not to get her wand bloody.

"How did you _not_ feel that?" Neville asked. He was shocked enough to not feel embarrassed.

"Sometimes, Mister Longbottom, there are worse pains than this," she replied calmly. He looked down, thinking about his parents and wandered if she had gone through the same cursed spell. It would explain her almost emotionless state. It would explain the fact her almost perceptible smiles never touched her eyes. He noticed then he was still holding her wrist. He was about to let go when Islinn said, "Could you please tighten your grip, please?" He was confused by her request but obliged. She tapped her palm twice with her wand and the bleeding stopped. A small shudder that he felt went through her body. She told him to take the other wrist and when he did, she repeated her motions. "Thank you Mister Longbottom. If you had not held on, the shudder would have been almost convulsive. I do not wish to attract attention," she explained. He nodded and let go. After a moment something she did registered in his brain.

"You can do _nonverbal_ spells!" he exclaimed. Luckily, the Gryffindors had burst into applause almost drowning his exclamation. She looked at him wordlessly for a moment and though her expression didn't change, her eyes had widened infinitesimally and he saw her fear in them.

"I beg you to not tell anyone, please Mister Longbottom. Please," she said the fear more prominent in her intense, dark blue eyes.

"D-don't worry, it's o-okay. I won't tell unless y-you tell me it's okay," he said trying to reassure her. Her fear had somehow made her seem more… human. It showed she was capable of feeling and this made Neville feel more at ease. He enjoyed her company because she was nice but felt nervous around her because of her strict composure.

"Thank you," she said, her eyes showing her relief. She gave him a faint smile which he retuned with a shy smile of his own. He saw her body relax and he felt his body relax also. He was glad that Islinn and Hermione were in the same House because both were nice to him, and maybe, just maybe, he could ask Islinn to teach him how to make Trevor stay.

He remembered his last visit to St. Mungo with his grandmother. His parents… he wished they could be well and could have seen him leave on the Hogwarts Express but he knew they couldn't. It all had been _her_ fault. He knew that it was really _Voldemort's _fault, but he was angry at _her_ because _she_ had tortured them into insanity. One day she was going to pay. He knew he couldn't do it, his grandmother was always telling him how unlike his father he was. Neville wasn't brave or talented enough to compare to his father. So, if he was inferior to his father, he'd _never_ be able to take on and beat Bellatrix Lestrange in a duel.

"Mister Longbottom, are you all right?" came a concerned yet calm voice beside him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Islinn looking at him with a raised eyebrow. She looked concerned as she waited for his response. He felt his face begin to heat and he said,

"I-I'm fine, th-thank you." She tilted her head to the side a little and gave him a doubtful look but she nodded and let the hand on his shoulder drop. She was concerned for _him_? Why? Maybe she just didn't want him to collapse on her… yeah, that's what it was.

"Weasley, Ronald," McGonagall called. Neville saw a redhead walk toward the stool and recognized him from the train. He had been sitting with Islinn and Harry. He saw Islinn sit a little straighter in her seat and clasped her hands together, though her expression was impassive. She didn't have to wait long before clapping. He had been Sorted into Gryffindor. He took a seat next to Harry and was teased by the twins. Then Islinn inclined her head and said,

"Congratulations, Mister Weasley."

"Thanks. You too," Ron replied grinning widely, like Harry had done.

A little while after the Sorting ended, the feast begun. Neville noticed that Islinn's table manners could put almost anyone's here to shame. It would make his grandmother proud if Neville himself had such table manners. He also noticed she didn't eat much.

"What ever happened to using your hands?" Fred asked Islinn.

"I see you aren't using your hands to eat," Islinn pointed out.

"That was an expression. I think you should know you'll end up as bad as the rest of us," George supplied.

"You plan to corrupt me?" the girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Corrupt you? Never," Fred said with mock indignation.

"We only want what's in your best interest. We want you to act your age," George rejoined.

"I wish you luck in your challenge. Oh, just a warning, you are not the first to try it," Islinn said casually, a faint smile on her features, though Neville saw her fist her hand and her knuckles turned bone white.

"We'll see," the twins said smugly. They ate in silence, well Islinn and Neville ate in silence, but everyone around them was in light conversation.

Islinn had been feeling a little smug. Fred and George weren't the first to try to influence her style. Then she remembered that _he_ had tried to do the same when she was younger. The warning she gave the twins was hard because she remembered _him_, her best friend. _He _had been like a brother to her; he was the closest thing she had to a family.

She continued to eat feeling much worse than before, and again she was lost in her own world until she felt it. She felt someone staring at her and it wasn't Draco Malfoy. She turned a little in her seat and her gaze rested on the table where the professors were eating. She immediate recognized him from her father's memories although this person looked more wary than she – or her father – remembered. At first she thought he was looking at Harry, but quickly learned he was staring straight at her, his gaze unwavering. She looked back with a steady gaze; black eyes locked on blue. There was something in his eyes she couldn't decipher and she looked back trying to appear calm, friendly, and curious. She didn't know how long it went on, but it couldn't have been long because nobody noticed. She inclined her head slightly in acknowledgement, and he did the same, though surprise flickered in his dark eyes.

She returned to her food feeling a little bad for Professor Snape. She knew some of what he had gone through when he had been a student at Hogwarts thanks to her father's memories. She would not tell Snape how bad she felt about that, though she hadn't even been born at the time because to him, her pity would be an insult. Of course, she would treat him with respect, just as she would any other teacher. She would not draw conclusions about him, for it would be unfair.

Through Dumbledore's speech she did not entirely listen. She caught some things, such as the welcome, the warnings, and the tidbit about telling the students not to fret if a hawk happened to come in. He explained the hawk was simply a delivery bird. She was vaguely aware of the quiet murmurs that ran through the hall. Though Dumbledore's speech was interesting, her mind was full of other thoughts. Her mind seemed to be racing a mile a minute; her memories were in a tangle with her father's. She could not concentrate entirely on a single thing and it was beginning to give her a headache. She was glad when the speech ended and they were allowed to go to their respective common rooms. She stood and many people looked at her when she did so and she did not understand why. She and Neville walked together because Harry and Ron were too distracted to notice her absence.

"Islinn! Neville!" exclaimed a voice. Islinn was pleasantly surprised when she recognized the voice.

"Hi Hermione," Neville said.

"Hello Miss Granger. It is a pleasant surprise to see you again," Islinn greeted. Hermione nodded, she was really happy.

"I'm so glad we're all in the same House," Hermione said beaming.

"As am I," replied Islinn, her lips twitched upward.

"Me too, _and_ we're in Gryffindor," Neville rejoined almost beaming and Hermione agreed.

"This is all so exciting," Hermione said, sounding ecstatic.

"I agree," contributed Islinn. She remembered the different times she dreamed of going to Hogwarts because her father always spoke so greatly of it. They reached the moving staircase that would take them to the Gryffindor tower. Although she knew, Islinn was awed by the way the staircase _moved_. The Gryffindor's got on it and climbed upward. The prefect gave the password and everyone climbed inside. Through the jumble of people she lost sight of everyone she knew. Islinn sighed and looked around. She couldn't find anyone she knew. She turned to go look for either of her four acquaintances when someone bumped into her. She turned to see a burly boy who looked a lot older than her, maybe about fifteen or sixteen.

"I'm sorry," he said a little distracted.

"Do not trouble yourself," she replied. She was about to turn when she heard the boy say,

"Are you a transfer student?"

Islinn looked at him confused. "No," she replied.

"Oh, you're that girl…" he trailed off and she wondered what he was talking about. He seemed to recover and said, "Oh, well, I'm Oliver Wood."

Islinn curtsied and said, "My name is Islinn Ignotum and it is a pleasure to meet you Mister Wood." There was a slightly uncomfortable silence and Oliver said,

"I'm Quiddich captain this year, I play Keeper. Do you like Quiddich?" There was a faint pride in his voice. Islinn's lips quirked.

"If you are captain I have no doubt at all that you are very good. I enjoy the subject of Quiddich very much. I would be more than delighted if I had the opportunity of playing," she rejoined.

There was a slight blush from Oliver at Islinn's praise, but he spoke confidently. "Thank you. It'd be great if you could try out next year." Islinn inclined her head and after a pause Oliver said, "I like Quiddich a lot too, but everyone just tells me I'm obsessed."

"If obsessed means not being able to stop talking about it once one gets started then I believe myself to be a little obsessed myself," Islinn said to Oliver's pleasure. Islinn really liked Quiddich. She knew all the rules and positions but had never seen a game. Her and her father had spent hours talking about it. Her mother had liked it also and would occasionally contribute a comment.

"So you'd come watch the matches?" Oliver asked.

"I would like to. It does sound like much fun," Islinn responded. Before Oliver could comment Islinn felt hands cover her eyes leaving her in utter darkness. She quelled down her instinct of self defense and settled for stiffening.

"Guess who," a playful voice asked. Islinn did not have a clue how she knew it was him. Reflexively, she put a hand over the hands covering her eyes. She couldn't get over the surprise at herself for knowing.

"Mister George Weasley?" she asked a little startled. The hands dropped from her eyes. Islinn stepped to the side as she turned so her back wouldn't be to Oliver.

"I'm Fred," the twin said grinning.

"No, you are not," she said confused. Why was he playing games like that?

"How do you know I'm not Fred?" he asked, still grinning.

She frowned wondering the same thing. Maybe it was… an added ability? Of course it wasn't… maybe. "I do not really know how I know. I just know you are Mister George Weasley," Islinn said.

"She can tell us apart. Don't know if that's good or not," Fred said, standing next to George. Then he said to Islinn, "Almost everyone can't tell us apart. Our mum gets us confused sometimes."

"You know her?" Oliver asked surprised. After all, she couldn't just _know_ which twin was which if she just met them. Even he couldn't tell.

"We just met her in the Hall. She sat between us," Fred answered.

"She has a good sense of humor though," supplied George. Islinn wasn't really sure about that compliment, after all she never thought her sense of humor was good, but felt flattered all the same. Really, if they said it, maybe she did; the twins seemed to be experts in the area. Islinn remembered that she was supposed to be looking for the people she knew in her year.

"I am so sorry, but I am looking for someone. I am glad to see you both again though, and it was a pleasure to meet you Mister Wood. I will be delighted to watch you play," Islinn said and inclined her head and left. She did catch the look the twins gave Oliver.

It was quite unfortunate that Islinn couldn't find anyone she knew. Defeated, she decided to go to the girls' dormitory. At least there she might be able to find Hermione. When she entered the dorm it was slightly illuminated, but she could make out her trunk. She got to it and she changed into pajamas. Islinn really wasn't one for nightgowns, she felt most insecure with them, so she settled with flannel pajama bottoms or shorts. Tonight it would be black flannel bottoms and a dark red tank top.

"Islinn?" she heard someone call as she folded her robes.

"Miss Granger," Islinn replied, inclining her head toward the voice. Islinn hoped it was dim enough for Hermione not to notice the marks on her arms.

"I was looking for you," both girls said simultaneously. Hermione smiled and a hint of a smile reached Islinn's features.

"I decided to go to the dormitory since I could not find any of you," Islinn explained.

"Yeah, Neville and I decided to go to bed too. We looked but we couldn't find you, and even though we're excited we should try to sleep early because we start classes tomorrow," Hermione supplied.

"I agree," responded Islinn and then said, "I must say I am glad we share a dormitory. I really do hope we have a similar schedule because I enjoy your company," said Islinn sincerely.

"Me too," Hermione said smiling. Then she frowned and asked, "Are you a pureblood? I kept hearing it on the train, and it's simple to know what the terms mean."

"Is there any particular reason you want to know? Is it my attitude?" Islinn asked. After all, Malfoy had wanted to know the same thing, and he himself is a pureblood.

"Well, yeah, your manners. I'm curious but you don't have to tell. I'm… is muggle-born the right term? Neither of my parents have magic," Hermione explained.

_What a smart girl_, Islinn thought. Hermione told Islinn her blood status so Islinn will feel obligated to do the same. "I was merely curious about your reason. Yes, muggle-born is the correct term and no, I am not a pureblood, I am a half-blood," Islinn answered and Hermione nodded.

"So, what do you think about… all this?" Hermione asked after a pause. Eyes trained on Islinn, Hermione sat on Islinn's bed.

"Truthfully there are no words to describe what I think. Everything is new and wonderful and exciting. I think that if this was a dream I definitely would not want to wake up," Islinn responded. It was true; her dreams were finally coming true! Islinn couldn't believe she was actually _here_. "What do you think about it, Miss Granger?"

"Much the same. If I had to describe everything in one word, I would debate whether I should use 'unbelievable', 'beautiful', or 'speechless'," Hermione said grinning. One side of Islinn's mouth quirked upward.

"I am sorry Miss Granger, even though I doubt we will be able to sleep, maybe it would be for the best if we had some rest before tomorrow," Islinn said.

"Right. We do have classes tomorrow. This _is_ exciting, but you're right, we should try to sleep. Night Islinn," Hermione said, standing from Islinn's bed and stretching before going to her own bed.

"Good night Miss Granger," Islinn replied, inclining her head. Then, Islinn drew the curtains and slipped under the covers. Islinn's mind wouldn't let her sleep… could she just _not_ think for a little while? Everything about the battle kept playing itself over and over, and to those memories were added the ones she had extracted from her parents of how they were killed by… that woman. After who knows how long, Islinn fell into a restless sleep.

It was a dream, she was sure of it. She pinched herself… and it hurt. What are the odds of a pinch hurting in a dream? She couldn't see anything and from what she could tell, she was very alone. Islinn walked slowly, straining her other senses to make up for the fact she couldn't see. She heard a faint grunt and in the distance saw a dim light and a figure. Taken over by instinct, Islinn began running toward the figure, but her body felt slow and heavy. She stopped running abruptly when she recognized the figure. Her heart was racing and her breathing was uneven. No… why?

"Idris…" the figure said his honey colored eyes accusing. He was holding his side with one hand while supporting himself on the ground with his knees and his other hand. His golden hair was matted, his face pained.

"I am so, so sorry," she managed to whisper.

"Doesn't… fix it," he said and then he asked, "Why?" His voice sounded hurt.

"I could not… he had me… I am sorry," she said, her voice breaking and she dropped in front of him and tears ran slowly down her face, almost tickling her skin.

"Thought you… were my… friend," he said. "You were like… a sister," he said, looking at her with such an intense look of hurt, betrayal, and pleading that she _had_ to look away. Her gaze landed on two figures that were coming closer, and as they neared she recognized them as her parents.

"Mum! Dad!" she exclaimed in a childish manner that nobody aside from her parents had seen her perform in real life. Her parents looked at her sadly and shook their heads.

"We use to be so proud of you. Why did you do this to him?" her father asked disappointment clear in his voice.

"I could not break my bindings in time," she answered in a small voice, very un-Islinn-like.

"You are trained. That is not an excuse, how could you? I cannot believe you are our daughter; we did not raise you that way," her mother said sadly. Islinn bowed her head in shame as she felt a new wave of tears coming. _They are right. This is my entire fault,_ Islinn thought distraught.

"How are you going to protect The-Boy-Who-Lived if you could not even save your friend?" her father asked.

"Things are different now," Islinn whispered. She looked to the right and there were her friends; they all looked heart-broken. Before she had to hear anymore she stood and began running away from all of them, into the safety of the darkness. Then she saw a mass of blackness, blacker than the night, and she stopped, petrified, because she _knew_ what it was. "Agamemnon," she breathed.

"Tell me, what will it be this time?" it said mockingly. Islinn ran to a new direction. She ran as far away from everything as she could…

Islinn sat bolt upright on her bed, breathing heavily, sweating beading on her forehead, tears still running down her cheeks. She managed to calm down enough to slow her breathing. She couldn't stay in bed so she threw back the covers and opened the curtains. It is late; everyone is probably asleep, thought Islinn. She walked down to the empty common room. She couldn't just stand there without anything to do so she began pacing.

Neville couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw his parents. He supposed that visiting St. Mungo's the day he was supposed to leave to Hogwarts wasn't a good idea after all. He tried to sleep but he kept seeing the images of his parents every time he closed his eyes. He needed to think and the covers felt so uncomfortable he threw them back. Unfortunately, he shared this dorm and some of the people snored. How could he think with the snoring going on? He decided to go to the common room. Who'd be there anyway? He drew back his curtains and went downstairs. He was almost there when he heard something. _Was_ someone in the common room? He edged closer and saw a girl kneeling in front of the fire. She was angled toward him but he didn't need to see her face to recognize Islinn's dark red hair.

Neville saw her rocking back and forth clutching something to her chest. He was distracted by the shimmering of her arms. When the fire hit her arms just right, he saw shimmering and intricate marks on her arms, like old scars. He was awed but was taken out of his reverie when he heard Islinn whispering. "Jace… Jace, I am so sorry. It is my fault, all of it entirely my fault. I just could not… I did not struggle enough. If I could just do _anything_ to fix it, to help, I would." She seemed to be far away in mind and her tone surprised Neville. She sounded hurt, tortured, and guilty. What could she have done to sound so distressed? She sounded so troubled. It couldn't be that bad, it's not like she killed anybody, Neville thought. Taken out of his thoughts yet again, Neville saw Islinn hold out her hand, palm-up and he saw her holding a necklace, but the charm that was supposed to be at the end wasn't a charm but a smooth stone. "This is for you Jace," she whispered. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back a little. Then from the stone, there was a burst of light almost as bright as the sun, before it dimmed and went back to normal. Islinn's hands were trembling noticeably. She opened her eyes and stared blankly at the stone.

Without really thinking what he was doing, he took a step toward Islinn. She heard him and she stiffened for a fraction of a second before swiftly and gracefully standing. She faced away from him a moment and placed her necklace in its rightful place. She turned back to him and her face was impassive as always but upon closer examination he saw her face flushed the traces of tear tracks on her cheeks and her eyes seemed abnormally bright. Had she been _crying_? He noticed she was struggling to keep a smooth expression and saw her hands trembling slightly. Before now he had seen the cool, collected, and unemotional Islinn. Thinking about her crying would have seemed impossible, but looking at her now, acting most un-Islinn-like he saw that they weren't much different. Islinn curtsied and said,

"I hope you can forgive me Mister Longbottom. I was not aware that you were here."

"I couldn't sleep," he explained lamely.

"I was restless myself," she responded. "Well, I bid you a good night," she added and began to make her way toward the girls' dormitory.

"Wait," he said and when she turned he continued, "Y-you don't have t-to go." He felt a little awkward, but it wasn't fair. After all, Islinn had been here first. She looked at him a moment before saying,

"You do not have to leave either, Mister Longbottom."

"I know," he said. He felt really bad for Islinn. He didn't know her that well, in fact, he didn't really know her, but she looked so sad. _It must be hard to seem calm when you feel really sad_, thought Neville and wondered what had happened. Of course, he wouldn't ask because it would be rude and she most likely wouldn't even tell him. He'd ask when it was right to ask, when he knew her a lot better; that would be fair.

They were sitting in a love seat. Islinn had her arms around her knees and her chin rested on top of her knees. Neither of them spoke, both staring into space, each lost in their own world.

Neville didn't know how much time passed but it must have been a very long time. He was thinking away when he felt Islinn leaning against him. Surprised, he looked at her and saw her asleep. He saw there were new tear tracks on her cheeks and her eyelashes glistened with tears. She looked at ease, even vulnerable. Neville thought she looked so much younger and innocent. She looked peaceful, unlike the girl he had seen a moment ago, the one who was sad. He didn't know what happened to him. It was strange feeling as sad as she had seemed when he didn't really know her. _"Sometimes, Mister Longbottom, there are worse pains than this,"_ Islinn had said to him in the Great Hall. In some odd way they were alike. Remembering her discomposure, her almost sad smiles, her haunted expression, and his own problems, he knew she was right. Something in him changed and despite the fact he was an only child he felt a brotherly protectiveness toward her even though he was almost positive she was much more capable than him.

Feeling a lot better and a friendly and brotherly affection for Islinn, he shifted to a more comfortable position while trying not to wake her. He put his head gently on top of hers and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I got the class schedule but some of the days might not be correct. I found a place where I can read the Harry Potter books. This chapter may be a bit fast so sorry. Thanks for the reviews!!!**

**Do you want me to follow ALL the books? That was my plan, but it's what the readers want. Know I won't be very accurate. Please review. Constructive criticism is always acceptable, and no flames please. Thanks. **_**Please review to let me know, that way my update will be faster.**_

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own the Harry Potter series (it belongs to J.K. Rowling) OR the Mortal Instruments series!!! INFORMATION ON ANIMAGI FOUND ON: **** but have altered some words and deleted parts to fit my story. I AM NOT PROFITING FROM THIS!!!**

Islinn woke up in the common room forgetting where she was. Well, she most definitely was not on a bed and she wondered where she was, after all, this wasn't the Institute, or her room. What had happened last night? Well, she had had a nightmare… and, oh! She remembered then, and felt embarrassed. Why had she been so dull? Neville had seemed to understand, and hoped she had not driven him away. She remembered then she was at Hogwarts and that someone was resting their head on top of hers. For a moment she thought it was Jace, but the impossibility of that was too real. Tilting her head slightly upward she was pleasantly surprised to see Neville. She felt comfortable sitting here leaning against him and would have gladly gone back to sleep, but she also remembered today was Monday. Today they would all be starting their classes.

Islinn watched Neville sleep while trying to think of the best way to wake him. Watching him sleep she was reminded of a little kid, vulnerable, and wondered if she looked like that when she slept. Her head still on his shoulder, she tilted her head a little further back until she could whisper in his ear. She shook him gently and said,

"Good morning Mister Longbottom." Neville shifted and mumbled something incoherent, so she tried again. "Good morning Mister Longbottom. It is time to wake up."

"Ten more minutes," he mumbled and she barely caught the words. He put arm across his eyes and gave a little groan. Islinn almost smiled as she shook her head.

"We are going to be late if we do not get up in time," Islinn reasoned. Neville groaned and let his arm fall. He squeezed his eyes shut before opening them slightly. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. The gesture was so childish, again he reminded her of a little kid. She felt like an older sister who had to look out for her little brother which was odd for her because Neville and she were the same age and she was an only child.

"Oh," she heard Neville say and she looked at him. His brown eyes were wide and a little sleepy, and he was blushing noticeably.

Neville felt embarrassed. Islinn probably thought he was some lazy bum who couldn't even get up by himself in the morning. He looked at her and saw her tilt her head to the side and smile faintly. It was strange because even though her face was impassive, her eyes portrayed a mixture of friendliness, curiosity, and sleepiness. He couldn't help but feel better.

"Morning Islinn," he said smiling shyly.

"Good morning Mister Longbottom. Did you sleep well?" she asked looking at him intently.

"Yes, thank you. A-and you?" he managed, hoping he hadn't done anything stupid.

"I slept very well, thank you. I am so sorry Mister Longbottom for falling asleep on you. I suppose I felt a lot better when I was in someone else's company, after having an awful nightmare," she replied. He couldn't help but notice the slight nervous tone and the way her eyes darted everywhere except to him. It seemed to him she seemed uncomfortable and disoriented, and suddenly last night seemed more real and he wanted to make her feel better.

"It's okay Islinn. I had trouble sleeping too and it was nice to not be alone in the common room. Besides, I think I slept better with you here," he replied. Oh, no! He did _not_ just say that last part out loud! Now she was going to think he was some weird, clumsy, creepy kid. He looked at her pleadingly, after all, he didn't really know anyone aside from Hermione, and she and Islinn seemed to get along. Neville was surprised to see one side of her mouth lift upward into a tiny half smile and her blue eyes were warm and friendly.

"Thank you. I slept a lot better too," she paused and then said, "I was wondering if you would like to walk with me to the Great Hall after we get ready."

"That would be great," he said feeling relieved that she didn't think he was some creepy kid. About the clumsiness…

"Very well, I shall meet you here then," she said, a faint smile on her face. When he nodded they parted, each to their respective dormitories.

Everyone seemed to still be asleep when Islinn took her clothes into the bathroom to take a hot shower. As she showered she wondered if Neville had seen the marks on her arms and the traces of the runes she had used. If so, he gave no indication, which she supposed was a good thing and she was sure he would not tell… or at least she hoped he wouldn't. She also hoped he didn't ask, or, what would she say? She couldn't lie and she couldn't think of any way around it. For now though, she wouldn't worry about it.

She turned off the water and after drying herself, she got dressed. With a wave of her wand she dried her hair and then she manually ran a brush through it. She put it up in a ponytail as she always did. Islinn found she really did feel uncomfortable with the school uniform, since she could count on one hand the times she had had to wear skirts or dresses. She sighed and went back to the dorm to put on her shoes. Today she was too lazy, unlike at the Institute where she had no choice, and she was not awake enough this morning to make her bed. Islinn knew the house elves would do it, but she didn't mind helping so she waved her wand and muttered a spell. She looked regretfully out the window thinking about the morning walk she didn't take. Then she saw Hermione and after a moment of debate she woke her up.

"It's too early," complained Hermione.

"It is seven in the morning," Islinn said.

"But you can't go into the Great Hall until seven fifteen," Hermione reasoned.

"Which means you only have fifteen minutes to get ready," Islinn said and Hermione groaned.

"Oh, fine," Hermione sighed and threw back the covers. She looked around and she glared at Islinn. "The others aren't awake yet," she said accusingly.

"An observant child sits before me," Islinn teased while Hermione rolled her eyes and gave a small, reluctant smile. She got out of bed and when Islinn was sure she wouldn't go back to sleep, Islinn left her alone and went down to the common room to wait.

When Islinn descended Neville was already there. Islinn told him, not in detail, about Hermione and they decided to wait for her. After a moment of silence Neville got the nerve to speak.

"Islinn, I, uh, wanted to ask… a f-favor," he said blushing.

"Yes?" Islinn asked, her eyes showing the curiosity her expression did not.

"Um, well, i-it's about Trevor," Neville said, not sure if asking this was the smartest thing. After all, they hadn't known each other that long.

"You want me to teach you how to keep Trevor still?" Islinn asked.

"You d-don't have to," said Neville hurriedly.

"You are right, I do not, however, it would be my pleasure to teach you," Islinn answered truthfully.

"Thanks," Neville said timidly. A trace of a smile crossed Islinn's face. Hermione came down not much after their conversation. "Morning," Neville greeted.

"Good morning Miss Granger," Islinn said, inclining her head a little.

"Good? What is so good about you waking me up so early?" Hermione asked in mock anger.

"Out of all the pleasant things that I could list, let us rule out your foul mood, shall we?" Islinn said calmly. Hermione shook her head and was about to respond when they heard someone snort.

"Got that right," someone said. Islinn and her company turned and saw Ron and Harry, and Islinn knew Ron had spoken.

"Good morning Mister Weasley, Mister Potter," Islinn greeted.

"Morning," both boys answered unsynchronized. Ron pointedly ignored Hermione as Hermione, looking a little confused, tried to do the same. Islinn didn't know what to make of it.

"We were about to go to the Great Hall, would you like to join us?" Islinn queried.

"I don't know…" Ron said, eyeing Hermione while Harry kept quiet and gave a wary glance between the girl and Ron. Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

"You don't have to come if-"

"It just so happens Islinn-"

"Honestly, do you think-"

"Will you two please stop arguing?" Islinn asked calmly, but loud enough to be heard. Both stopped and looked at her so Islinn continued, "Some manners and politeness would do you both good. Once you are done with your bickering you may decide if you wish to join me or not." With that Islinn turned and left the common room.

Once out of the common room Islinn took a deep breath. She disliked hearing people argue, especially in front of her. She thought that instead of arguments (which don't solve anything), people should discuss matters (because discussions are more effective). Besides, arguing was rude. Islinn, calmer now, began walking.

"Wait!" she heard Neville's voice break her thoughts. Islinn couldn't believe she forgot about Neville and Harry. She turned and saw said boys walking toward her while Ron and Hermione looked angry and were avoiding talking to each other. Islinn sighed; Ron and Hermione would either have to come around or they would explode.

"Please forgive me Mister Longbottom, Mister Potter. It was not my intention to leave you. I was too focused on Miss Granger and Mister Weasley I forgot," Islinn apologized truthfully.

"Sure," Neville said while Harry shrugged. Hermione and Ron walked on opposite sides and their walk was done in silence.

Once they reached the Great Hall, Ron and Harry sat across from Islinn and Neville. Hermione sat next to Islinn. Like the Gryffindor table, the other tables were not very populated. Islinn looked to the professor's table. Dumbledore smiled at her and nodded in her direction in greeting. Islinn allowed herself a tiny smile and a nod. Again, Snape and Islinn held a gaze, but it was a shorter time than before, and again, both inclined their heads slightly in silent acknowledgement.

Islinn turned to her company, which was silent. She put some fruit and yogurt on her plate and filled a cup with tea. She took a sip of her tea before she asked the boys sitting across from her,

"I trust you slept well?"

"Um, yeah," Harry replied.

"Yeah, I slept okay. We woke up because Neville was getting ready and made too much noise," Ron explained.

"Sorry," Neville apologized sheepishly. The boys shrugged.

"How about you Miss Granger?" Islinn asked before taking a piece of fruit, dipping it in yogurt and eating it.

"I slept well. I _was_ sleeping well until you woke me up," Hermione said and Islinn sighed.

"I suppose I owe you an apology. I was under the impression you were a morning person. I am sorry Miss Granger," Islinn replied.

"It's okay, I'm just kidding. I usually am a morning person but yesterday was tiring," Hermione responded and Islinn agreed. At that moment Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas came in. They sat near Harry and Ron.

"Morning," Seamus greeted, giving Harry a slightly admiring look. There was an unsynchronized chorus of "morning's" and "good morning's". There was silence after that as Seamus and Dean piled food on their plate.

"It's cool that we're here, huh?" Dean asked. Some nodded, while others voiced their thoughts. Islinn felt no need to answer.

"You're not excited?" Islinn heard someone ask. She looked up and saw Seamus looking at her.

"I am very excited to be here," Islinn answered.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Seamus asked frowning.

Islinn allowed her lips to tilt upward slightly and said, "I am not one to display much emotion, Mister Finnigan, but I am excited." What was he expecting? Her to do cartwheels and jump in joy?

"I couldn't tell," Finnigan replied.

"Are _you_ being sarcastic Mister Finnigan? Are you making fun of me?" Islinn asked calmly with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I just, well-"

"Do not trouble yourself with an explanation, it is alright," Islinn interrupted, a small, friendly smile on her lips and he knew she was kidding.

The Great Hall was getting packed by now and Islinn was finished eating. Draco walked in with his two companions. Islinn was going to look away and pretend she hadn't seen him, but he saw her and so they inclined their heads slightly in acknowledgement and then averted their gazes from each other.

Islinn suddenly felt a strange feeling, like someone was behind her. She stiffened, not really knowing what to expect because she refused to turn around. She felt hands cover her eyes and her world went black. "Guess who?" someone asked. Again, she was amazed at how she was able to tell. Islinn relaxed and put a hand over the hand covering her eyes. The skin texture felt the same but different and she wondered if something was wrong with her.

"Good morning Mister Fred Weasley," Islinn greeted. The hands went away and she turned and was greeted by both twins grinning and a third person was with them. The newcomer was dark-skinned and his hair was black. He was grinning also and she noticed he was attractive.

"Cool, huh?" George asked the boy. The boy nodded. The boys greeted everyone else with a "morning" and then introduced the dark-skinned boy as Lee Jordan.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mister Jordan," Islinn said.

"You too," Lee Jordan replied. Then they went away to sit, hopefully. Islinn looked at her company and she noticed they were giving her strange looks.

"How did you know it was Fred?" Ron asked and everyone seemed to be waiting for a response.

"I wish I could tell you, but I have been wondering about that myself. I do not know," Islinn clarified. Nobody seemed satisfied by her response but nobody said anything.

Some time later, Islinn saw McGonagall passing out schedules, and suddenly Islinn felt uneasy. When the professor reached them she handed a schedule to each of them, Islinn examined hers. Hermione leaned over to look at Islinn's schedule.

"We're in the same classes," Hermione stated.

"Yes," Islinn responded and saw Neville had the same schedule. "I believe all Gryffindor first years have the same schedule."

"Great," Islinn heard Ron say sarcastically and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We have Transfiguration first with Professor McGonagall," Neville stated.

"You are right. Perhaps it would be for the best if we retrieved the necessary items now," Islinn suggested, as she had forgotten to do so.

Sitting in Transfiguration and watching Professor McGonagall enter, Islinn concluded that McGonagall was exactly what a professor should be: strict, in command, collected, and able to keep a class quiet.

Islinn's excitement had her almost bouncing in her seat as she waited eagerly for today's lesson. Of course, in the exterior Islinn seemed like she always did: calm, and with an unconscious air of grace. The only hint that Islinn was really excited was her small smile and the way her eyes seemed to sparkle, but that could have only been noticed by people that knew her well… like Jace. The thought of him dampened most of her excitement. It was this time Professor McGonagall chose to begin her lesson. She lectured about the basics of what transfiguration involved and its definition. It was interesting, and Islinn diligently took notes, and was pleasantly surprised to see Hermione doing the same. There was something odd McGonagall mentioned a little after she had turned her desk into a pig. She mentioned and explained rather briefly about animagi. She mentioned it was when a wizard or witch could turn into an animal. That was all she said, she didn't say how or why or if it even was hereditary. Islinn put it out of her mind for later.

They were all given a match which Professor McGonagall said they should try to turn into a needle. Like everything in Islinn's life, she needed to concentrate. She had to do this so much throughout her life concentrating was like her second nature, so she found transfiguration easy. By the end of the lesson only Hermione and Islinn had managed to turn their matches into needles. McGonagall smiled at them and Islinn truly admired and respected Professor McGonagall.

"That was amazing," Hermione commented to Islinn on their way to Charms.

"I agree, Miss Granger," Islinn replied, her eyes sparkling.

"That's only because you managed to turn the bloody match into a needle," Ron said glaring at Hermione.

"Even if that had not been the case, it was most exciting," Islinn replied.

"Sure," Ron said unconvinced.

"She mentioned the term animagus. She said it was being able to turn into an animal?" Islinn asked.

"Yeah, that sounds cool," Harry commented.

"It does," Islinn agreed.

"I've heard of them before. I've heard they're really rare because it's so hard to learn and that it can go really wrong. I think you don't even need a wand,' Ron supplied.

"Oh," was all Islinn said as she took a seat in her Charms class. Being an animagus sounded useful and entertaining. Despite Ron's comment about it going wrong, Islinn liked challenges, and this was most interesting. How hard could it really be? Can there really be anything more difficult than having to hunt demons? Perhaps not. Maybe she could study it, perhaps read some general information on it, just its theory, to sate her curiosity. She resolved to do just that, but put it out of her mind for now because Professor Flitwick was taking attendance. He was small and had a pile of books, one on top of the other, just to be able to reach his desk. He gave Islinn a quick glance when he called her name, and when he called Harry's name he gave a little squeak of excitement and he fell off his book pile.

Charms was an intriguing class to Islinn and she thought Flitwick was a superb teacher, even though he was quite different from McGonagall.

They were all heading to the Great Hall, but Hermione excused herself saying she had to go to the common room and she took Neville with her. Neville apologized and excused himself looking confused. Islinn watched them go and shook her head. She wondered about the real reason Hermione had left, and whether it had been Ron's of her fault.

"How can you stand her?" Ron asked Islinn.

"What do you mean?" Islinn asked confused.

"She's such a know-it-all, and so bossy," Ron replied.

"A know-it-all? I believe the correct term is intelligent, Mister Weasley," Islinn answered.

"No, _you're_ smart, but that doesn't make you a know-it-all. She's smart, but she has to show off the fact that she is, you don't do that," Ron explained as they sat down in the Great Hall and helped themselves to some lunch.

"And you're not bossy," Harry contributed and Ron nodded. "Did you see the way she practically _dragged_ Neville with her?"

"Perhaps there was something important they had to do," Islinn reasoned.

"Yeah, like find Neville's toad and transfigure it into a needle," Ron said and Harry snorted. Islinn shook her head and allowed a small smile to escape her. Draco came in and he and Islinn acknowledged each other much like they had at breakfast. She remembered Snape and she sought him out and found him in his usual seat next to the professor wearing the turban. They nodded slightly at each other and her glance slid to the turban-wearing professor, and suddenly she felt like something was _extremely_ wrong, even if he wasn't looking at her. The feeling was overwhelming and she could have almost sworn it had a literal weight on her. She returned her attention to her food feeling ill-at-ease. What had just happened? She ignored it and a little while later, she excused herself.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"The library," Islinn responded and Ron almost choked on his food.

"What?! Why?!" Ron asked wide-eyed.

"There is something of interest I would like to look into," was all she said. She stood and some of the nearby people looked at her. She would have to ask about that. "I shall see you in the greenhouse Mister Potter, Mister Weasley," she said and swept out of the Great Hall.

Once she got to the library she was surprised to see a few people there. She wasted no time however, and went to examine shelf for shelf for a specific book. Fortunately, it didn't take long for her to find what she was looking for. Truly, she was surprised they had that book, after all, it wasn't something they studied, or she thought they didn't.

"I wish to check out this book," Islinn told Madam Pince as she put some effort into placing the book on the desk. Pince looked at the book and then at Islinn.

"The Animagus Theory?" Madam Pince asked, reading the title. She raised an eyebrow at Islinn.

"It sounds quite interesting, do you not think so?" Islinn asked the librarian, her eyes innocent.

"It does," Madam Pince said and let her check out the book, though she looked at Islinn skeptically, but Islinn felt relieved. "I hope you enjoy it," she added without smiling.

"Thank you," Islinn replied, hefting the very large book with her. She walked out of the library toward the common room. When she reached the portrait she gave the password and managed to climb inside with her bag and book.

"- stand him?!" Islinn heard a voice she recognized as Hermione's. Islinn saw Hermione pacing and Neville sitting on a couch watching Hermione pace. Islinn walked into view planning to reach the girls' dormitory so she could put away the book. "Islinn!" Hermione exclaimed stopping and looking guilty. Neville wide eyes toward Islinn.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger, Mister Longbottom," Islinn greeted and went upstairs to the dormitory. She put the book on her night table facedown, and went back downstairs. When she reached the common room Hermione all but ambushed her, while Neville stood a little off to the side.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't understand," Hermione explained.

"I beg your pardon? What is it that you do not understand?" a confused Islinn asked.

"I don't understand how you can stand Ronald Weasley! He's so rude and dull," Hermione supplied.

"He's very kind once you come to know him. Perhaps you have caught him in a bad mood," Islinn explained and added, "I do not mind you two disliking each other, I just cannot stand you two arguing. I find it pointless."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Do not trouble yourself," Islinn replied with kind eyes.

Islinn, Neville and Hermione were in the greenhouse and their professor, Professor Sprout, seemed to be a very good teacher.

Herbology was a fun class, and allowed a better environment than being cooped up in a classroom, not that she was complaining. Islinn's suspicions of Professor Sprout being a good teacher were proved correct. Islinn was pleasantly surprised to find that Neville was very goo at Herbology, because he truly wasn't very good at Transfiguration and Charms. Islinn enjoyed the class, even though Harry and Ron were sitting far away from her.

It was late now and Hermione and Islinn were in the common room, but they were not the only ones. There were both getting a head start on their homework.

"I'm so very glad I have a study partner," Hermione commented.

"I am glad also. It is nice to have some company," Islinn responded grateful of Hermione's company.

"I'm glad someone has a similar mind set to mine."

"I suppose you are right… except for Mister Weasley," Islinn said casually.

"I truly don't understand how someone as smart as you can even stand to be around him," Hermione said frowning. "I don't have a problem with Harry, kind of; it's mostly just Ron I can't stand."

"Perhaps time shall fix things, or some situation or other."

"Maybe," Hermione conceded doubtfully. The rest of the night passed without nightmares or arguments. Islinn found herself too tired to read her new book.

The next morning was much the same; even her day was much the same with the exception to the library trip and classes, and that she did take her morning walk. Today they had History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Binns, the history teacher, was a ghost, though that didn't mean he was interesting. The only means for Islinn to stay awake in that class was taking notes. Professor Quirrell was much boring and his stories seemed fictional and were flawed. Looking at Quirrell's nervous ways, Islinn had to doubt his incredible stories. Again, Islinn felt that strange feeling that something was incredibly wrong, but being in this class the feeling was worse than the day before. Thankfully, he didn't take attendance, and Islinn sat in the back corner and almost ran out of there when class was over. The rest of the day passed without incident.

On Wednesday there also wasn't much exciting except for Transfiguration and Herbology. Hermione and Islinn did more of their homework and they were almost done, which proved helpful because at midnight they had Astronomy. Professor Sinistra was pleasant and efficient and Islinn enjoyed watching the night sky through a telescope, even recording didn't seem so cumbersome. That night too, Islinn was too exhausted to read.

Thursday proved to be more productive and Charms entertaining. Islinn's remaining classes of the day, History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn't the productive part, and neither was working on the homework. The productive part came at night, in the form of the book she had checked out at the library. She settled and began to read.

_Ordinary __Transfiguration__ of a human into an animal's shape results in the human having an animal's brain, and thus being unable to remember what he or she was supposed to be doing Retaining one's human mental capacities while still taking on an animal's form is a highly advanced form of __Transfiguration__, and can go horribly wrong. Consequently, those who can master this __Transfiguration__ are quite rare in the __wizarding world__; they are referred to as Animagi. More precisely, an Animagus is a witch or wizard who has the ability to __transfigure__ herself/himself into an animal at will while retaining her/his mental powers, such as the ability to think as a human._

_The Animagus Transfiguration can be performed wandlessly. It is possible for another witch or wizard who is sufficiently knowledgeable to force an Animagus to Transfigure from animal shape back into human shape; the incantation is accompanied by a flash of light around the target Animagus. If used on a true animal, the "resume natural shape" spell would have no effect. _

_An Animagus' physical condition as an animal reflects his or her physical condition in human shape. _

_An Animagus retains his or her clothing, spectacles, and so on throughout the transformation, disappearing when the Animagus is in animal shape but reappearing when human shape is resumed. The Transfiguration process moves the clothing into wizard space while the Animagus is in animal shape. In some cases items such as spectacles may affect the animal's appearance. _

_An Animagus has to have some ability to communicate with true animals. _

_The Improper Use of Magic Office maintains a register of all known Animagi. The register is a matter of public record._

_The register keeps a record of, for each known Animagus:_

_the kind of animal that Animagus transforms into _

_distinguishing markings _

_There are penalties for being an Animagus and failing to register with the Improper Use of Magic Office. _

Islinn thought this information was most interesting, and though she didn't know why she decided to keep this a secret. She had taken time to take detailed notes on this too, perhaps for later. Finally, Islinn settled down and went to sleep.

When Friday came around Islinn was happy and she knew it would be eventful. She was excited and it wasn't because the weekend was near, well, it kind of was. It wasn't even because she had Potions and Herbology. It wasn't even because of her book. She was excited because tonight (and Saturday night) Islinn would leave Hogwarts for a while, with Dumbledore's permission of course, to go Shadowhunting. Although in truth, Shadowhunting wasn't what she was nervous and excited about, though it was a large part of it. It was because she would be able to see Jace. Of course, she always went to see Jace before she went Shadowhunting because she had promised him she would always try her best, and from him she would draw strength to find and hunt the demons… _if_ she found demons. There had not been that many after Valentine's downfall three years ago. Truthfully, she hoped it stayed that way.

Islinn was sitting in her Potions class. This class was a combo class, it was Gryffindors and Slytherins. Islinn had been looking forward to this class, mostly because of Professor Snape. She was curious about the way he conducted himself now that he wasn't a student anymore. Islinn did notice he was become a cold man, unlike when he was younger, and he favored Slytherins. He also seemed to favor Islinn a little, maybe because of her father. It was clear however, that he disliked Harry Potter with a passion.

Snape took attendance and glanced at Islinn when her name came up. When Harry's name came up however, he paused and said something about Harry being a celebrity. Snape did explain the art of potion-making most beautifully, and then he called on Harry.

Snape asked Harry questions and though Islinn could have answered easily, Harry could not. Hermione had stood up with her hand in the air, but Snape ignored her. Islinn decided to raise her hand to try to save Harry, after all she was sitting behind Harry and she would be hard to miss.

Snape sharply told Hermione to sit down and then he made eye contact with Islinn. He said, "I am sure, Miss Ignotum, that you have the ability to answer my questions efficiently, however, I would like Mister Potter to answer." Snape said the name "Potter" with slight contempt in his voice.

"Yes Professor Snape," Islinn responded and put her hand down. When Snape began giving the answers Islinn wrote them down.

"Is Miss Ignotum the only one who wishes to pass my class? Why aren't any of you writing?" Snape demanded. Islinn felt a little embarrassed and shy at being put in the spotlight. She caught Ron's eye quickly and gave him an apologetic look. After all, he didn't like "know-it-all's" or people who showed off. She was glad when he shrugged.

Then they were to work in pairs for a potion they were going to make. Islinn and Hermione decided to pair up. Everything was going well with their potion and it was coming to be perfect. Snape just looked at their potion and moved on. He went to the Slytherins and was praising the way Malfoy was doing his potion right when a loud hissing sound and green acid smoke filled the classroom. Islinn saw it had been Neville's fault since Seamus's cauldron was a twisted blob, and the potion pretty much destroyed everything it came in contact with. Neville himself was covered in the potion and was moaning and whimpering in pain as boils sprang on his legs, arms and face. Snape spat at Seamus to take him to the hospital wing and then somehow it had managed to be Harry's fault. When it was time to go she packed her things and walked with her regular companions, minus Neville.

"We have to deal with that greasy-haired git for the rest of the year?" Ron asked angrily.

"He hates me," Harry said. Islinn had her suspicions about why that was, but kept it to herself.

"I am sorry Mister Potter, but I am afraid I made your situation worse. I only wished to help you," Islinn apologized.

"I know. It's not your fault, he just hates me," Harry said as they all sat.

Halfway through lunch, though Islinn was already done eating, Nomen came and people realized it was a hawk and not an owl people began muttering looking uncomfortable. Nomen swooped down and landed gracefully on her right shoulder and nipped her ear lightly. Islinn put her left arm out and Nomen jumped on the offered arm. With her free hand Islinn expertly untied the two envelopes from the hawk's leg and set them on the table. She picked up the one with the seal she did not recognized but the bird but her fingers warningly. It didn't hurt but she knew what the gesture meant. "All right, I shall open it later then," she told the bird, unaware of the people looking at her. She picked up the other envelope, with the seal she _did_ recognize; it was the one from the Institute. Even before she opened it she recognized Maryse Lightwood's handwriting. Suddenly, Islinn didn't feel very well. She broke the seal anyway and unfolded the parchment. This is what the letter read:

_Idris,_

_I am sorry to writing to you, but I made a promise to you and I can't break it as I gave you my word as a Shadowhunter._

_I am sorry to say Jace's condition became critical as of Wednesday night and he has been muttering incoherently. Alec, Isabelle, and Clary don't know I have told you, and they were debating on how and when to tell you._

_Again, I must say how sorry I am as Jace is like a son to me, and consequently, you two were as inseparable as siblings. I must repeat that it is not your fault, nor his, the only person to blame is already dead. The fact you were nine when it happened… you were only a child, you still are, and we know you could have only done so much, so please don't torture yourself._

_All I have to say is that I am blessed to have my children be friends with you as you have also proved to be a good friend to me as well. I am glad I have had the opportunity of knowing you. I will be here if you ever need support or anything else. I shall see you Friday night._

_Maryse_

Islinn stared at the letter a moment as the information sunk in. "Thank you Nomen, you may leave," she said dismissing her hawk without looking at it. The hawk nibbled her fingers lightly before taking flight. She felt suddenly tired and like she was a thousand years old. She must have still be staring at the letter because she heard Hermione ask,

"Are you okay?" Suddenly, Islinn felt overwhelmed, she needed to get out of there. She stared blankly at Hermione before saying,

"I need to leave. I will see you at Herbology." With that, Islinn stood, took the letters, and ignoring the whispers of the people around her she walked out of the Great Hall as composed as she could.

Hermione watched Islinn leave worriedly. She didn't look well. She looked pale and whatever color she had had was gone. At least she knew it had something to do with that letter. Nobody made comment of Islinn's behavior because they were sure there was a good reason for it.

As Islinn had said, she was at Herbology, but she was distant, a little distracted, and her eyes looked sad. Hermione had told Neville what had happened at lunch and he wondered if it had to do with that Jace kid, and he couldn't help but worry. They had the rest of the afternoon after Herbology, and Islinn went to the common room as if some unknown force was pulling her there. Ron and Harry had asked Islinn to join them to visit someone but she refused politely.

Islinn sat with Hermione and Neville doing homework but she couldn't quite concentrate and she was thankful when she finished it. She stood to gaze out the window and her mind was lost. How could Jace's condition become critical? He had been better on the day she had left, where had it gone wrong? He was muttering incoherently? What could he be muttering about? Was it about how she had failed him? She felt a lump in her throat but swallowed hard. She would refuse to cry in the presence of others. She didn't know how much time she was there because she felt a hand on her should, and Islinn hardly suppressed a flinch.

"It's time for dinner," Hermione said gently. Islinn hated looking weak so she pulled herself together and drew herself straight. She followed her companions down to dinner.

Islinn ate in silence and finished quickly. She excused herself and went to her dormitory. She took off her robes and changed into her Shadowhunting attire, black jeans and shirt and heavy boots, and took the weapons and devices she would need. She took two magical weapons and gave them angel's names and the wand-like weapons flared to life. Truthfully, she liked the mundane weapons better – daggers. She had one on her wrist that she kept on at all times except when she showered or slept. Jace had given to her for her ninth birthday. It looked like a thick leather bracelet, and embedded on it was a watch, it was most useful. The dagger was hidden but when you made the right wrist movement it would unlock and with another wrist movement it would revert to its hidden state. She had never used it on a demon, she would refuse to, especially now. She took her weapons and transfigured them. She took the information to accomplish this from her father's memories and some of Professor McGonagall's lecture and it took three tries for her to succeed. She put on a light jacket, put in her weapons and put on her robe. She took Dumbledore's permission letter (the letter Nomen had not wanted her to open that afternoon) and went to the common room. Islinn found her acquaintances there, so she greeted them because she didn't have to leave until later.

"Are you all right?" Harry finally asked, saying the question the others wanted to know. Islinn looked directly at him.

"I am worried but it is nothing you should worry about," Islinn answered. They fell into divided conversation, Ron and Harry spoke and Neville and Hermione spoke. Islinn decided not to engage in either conversation because she was too distracted.

"Islinn, aren't you going to bed?" Ron asked, taking her out of her thoughts. She wondered yet again how much time had passed.

"I am staying in the common room for a little longer," Islinn supplied. Ron and Harry left to their dormitory after saying good night to her, and after a little while Hermione excused herself as well, so that only Islinn and Neville were the only ones left. "Mister Longbottom, it would be for the best if you went to bed, you look quite tired. You did have a tough day today," Islinn said when her time for leaving was imminent.

"I'm fine," he said, looking at her and blushing. Islinn realized that if he didn't leave soon she'd have to tell him. She sighed not knowing if her next actions were wise.

"I must leave," Islinn announced.

"What?!" Neville asked shocked, standing from his seat. Islinn motioned for him to lower his voice. "You can't," he said firmly.

"I can and I must," she said, holding out the letter from Dumbledore to Neville. He read it and gave it back with a shocked expression.

"Why?" was all he could ask. Islinn opted for the simple reason.

"I received a letter this afternoon saying that a loved one is in a critical condition. I am allowed to go and check on him first before I do anything else. I will continue to do so until I must," she explained solemnly, trying to keep emotion out of her face. She succeeded, but somehow she knew Neville could tell.

"Oh… how long will it take?" he asked quietly.

"Two times a week, Fridays and Saturday s. I come back before sunrise, so during the day I will be here," Islinn said quietly. The reality of what was going on settled around her.

"I'll wait then," he said.

"It is too long of a wait," Islinn reasoned.

"I'll be here," he said, his Gryffindor courage showing as he looked at her in the eye.

"If you wish," she said finally, inclining her head. "I do wish you not to tell anyone until it is right to do so," she added.

"I will, I promise," he said, walking with her to the door. They looked at each other and Islinn felt something strange within her, but resolved to ignore it because she did not understand the feeling.

"Goodnight Mister Longbottom," she said.

"Goodnight," he whispered and waited until the portrait door swung shut. They were both eleven… what was this weird feeling? He didn't know, and he didn't even know if he liked feeling or not.

Islinn walked through the hallways and out the door, lucky enough not to get caught by prefects, professors, Filch, or Mrs. Norris. She walked a long time until she reached the place out of Hogwarts's magical bounds. She teleported to the Institute and she felt unprepared as she walked toward Jace's room.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own anything you may recognize! It belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

**A/N- **So, there's a _pedophile_ part here; you'll see what I mean. Oh, I _must_ remind you all that Islinn's magic has to be superb because, not only is she part angel, but she has to be skilled because she's Harry's guardian. So, I don't want people to review and be like: 'it's stupid that she can produce a Patronus in her first year'. Also, 'Islinn' and 'Idris' is the same person. Just a friendly reminder, thank you for reading!

***

Islinn walked down the empty hallway, the only sound were her heavy boots hitting the ground. After only a week of being at Hogwarts, the Institute seemed cold and foreign to her, despite the fact her friends were here. As she came closer to Jace's room she felt as if she were walking to her death sentence.

Standing in front of the door, Islinn knocked. She didn't really know why she did it; she supposed it was out of habit. She opened the door and was greeted by silence… aside from the quiet muttering sounds that came from Jace. She closed the door and pulled a chair closer to Jace's bed. Islinn slipped her hand in his and stroked his hair, but she didn't speak, she never did. She let her guard fall as she stared at Jace's impassive face. She felt the slightest shift from him, one she felt whenever she made physical contact with him. Slowly, his muttering stopped.

"Maybe you should talk to him," Islinn heard a voice say. Without really thinking she stood and withdrew her wand in one fluid motion. A fraction of a second passed before Islinn's mind registered what happened.

"Maryse," Islinn said a little surprise in her voice which meant she was completely and utterly shocked. Then Islinn realized what she had said and done and her eyes widened a little. "Misses Lightwood, I am most sorry, forgive me, I did not mean to call you by you given name, nor did I mean to scare you with my actions," Islinn said, putting her wand away.

"I understand Idris, and truly, I don't mind you calling me by my given name. I would be happy if you did," Maryse said.

"Very well, Maryse," Islinn said smiling faintly. Maryse smiled back and her gaze went to Jace and her smile faded.

"You know, it might help if you talk to him," Maryse said.

"Do you really think he would like to hear me after what I did to him? He probably loathes me," Islinn responded.

"No, that's not true, and you have to stop thinking it's your fault because it's not. You were literally bound, I'm sure he understands you could have only done so much."

"My bindings. I do not believe I struggled enough to break them when I was suppose to. I am sure that if the situation had been reversed, he would have fought hard enough to break his bindings in time to save me."

"The situation would be different. He is older and stronger, you were only nine," Maryse said, striding forward. She took Islinn's wrist and pulled the sleeve of the robe away from her wrist. There, on her wrist was the scar of her humiliation, of her futile attempt to free herself of her bindings, and she turned away from it. "Look at it Idris," Maryse said and Islinn reluctantly did so. Maryse continued, "You shouldn't shy away from it, this is part of you. It proves your struggle against your bindings true, and Jace knows that." Islinn didn't really feel better. After all, Maryse hadn't seen what happened. Maryse let go of her and Islinn's hand fell to her side.

"I will try to talk to him," Islinn agreed and Maryse seemed to relax a little. The she excused herself. Islinn was alone with Jace again, so she resumed the position she had before Maryse had come in. She ventured to speak to him about a non dangerous topic. "Remember what I told you about the boy, Harry Potter? The one I was said I had to guard? Well, I met him and we go to the same school and we have the same schedule. He is kind to me, which I find a relief." Then Islinn told Jace a one sentence worth comment about Ron, Hermione, Neville, the twins, and strangely enough, Draco Malfoy. Then she stood up and squeezed his hand. "I have to go Jace, but I'll come by tomorrow. I hope that you can forgive me for what I did to you and that I can continue to be Idris Wayland. Good night Jace," Islinn said and took a look at him before leaving his room. On the way to the coat rack Islinn was found.

"Idris!" someone called and Islinn turned around.

"Hello Isabelle and Alec," Islinn greeted the Lightwood siblings, who looked a little nervous. Islinn was used to not speaking to them so formally since she had known them since she was five. Isabelle hugged Islinn.

"Those robes look great on you!"

"Thank you," Islinn replied with a small smile as she got to the coat rack. She took off the robe and hung it, revealing her Shadowhunting attire. "Where is Miss Clarissa?" Islinn asked.

"She's talking to Max in the weapon room," Alec replied, shifting his weight a little.

"Oh, very well, please tell her and Maxwell I said hello," Islinn said, and added, "I must leave, perhaps I will see you when I come back. Goodnight Alec and Isabelle." The siblings looked at one another.

"Wait Idris," Alec said, but he didn't look at her, "there's something we have to tell you about Jace."

"I know what it is. His condition is critical now, I just saw him. What I do not understand is why neither you two nor Miss Clarissa notified me of this," Islinn replied raising an eyebrow.

"We just didn't want to worry you."

"You do realize that by not notifying me you make me more worried? I do not wish to think I cannot trust my own friends."

"We don't want you to think that, not ever… it's just… we're sorry, you're right," Isabelle said. Islinn's eyes softened toward her friends because she didn't want to make them feel guilty.

"It is quite all right. I just wish that next time one of you will be the one to notify me if something were to occur."

"We will," they both said, and Islinn couldn't have asked for better friends. They hugged her and she bid them goodnight before she teleported out of the Institute.

She ended up in the park; it was dark and late so people shouldn't even be here. After Valentine's downfall the people at the Institute decided to assign areas to patrol, and the Clave had agreed. There was a small possibility a Shadowhunter would run into a whole lot of demons, and if they did they wouldn't be so dangerous to a Shadowhunter. Islinn withdrew her demon detecting device to check the amount of demonic activity. She almost panicked when the device picked up a great amount of demonic activity. _How is this possible? _she thought as she became acutely aware.

Fortunately, when the attack came she was not caught unaware, like a true Shadowhunter. Unfortunately, she was alone and had no way to call her friends. So, she used all her skill and the weapons she had brought with her. She wished she had a whip like the one Isabelle had, it might have simplified matters. She battled, turning this way and that, using mostly daggers, but also the magical weapons she had brought with her. She got hurt, but was greatly relieved these demons were not poisonous.

These demons, she recalled, she had seen only once before; she had seen them the night Valentine died. _I killed him_, her mind corrected. These creatures were reptilian-like. They were like a cross between a frog and a lizard. She had never seen them before that one time, but she thought this was a lot better than having to fight demons that could fly. As she continued to battle she briefly wondered if Alec, Clarissa, and Isabelle were having better luck.

It was a scene watching Islinn fight. She looked most graceful and dangerous, even if she didn't realize it. She moved this way and that, twisting and turning. Her aim was precise as she threw a dagger at a demon; she was well-known for her accurate aim. She turned the dagger in her hand once, and she pulled back her arm, stabbing a demon that was about to attack her from behind. She turned, her dark red hair in its ponytail, whipping behind her as she fought more demons. In the end, a couple of demons fled, and Islinn, her hands coated in black, tarlike demon blood, continued her patrol. She found an occasional demon, which she had to chase down. Before she knew it, it was time to go back.

Islinn was back at the Institute and she walked to her room, to her bathroom. Once there, she washed her hands and cleaned up her weapons. Islinn looked at herself in the mirror. She looked very pale and strands of her hair had freed themselves of the ponytail she had tied it to. Her skin was in total contrast to her dark clothing and hair, and the demon blood that had spattered on her attire did not smell pleasant. There was a gash starting from her jaw and extended halfway to the side of her neck. Islinn sighed and opted to change her clothes. She changed into similar clothes, black jeans and a shirt, and she redid her hair. She realized she had left her steele (her healing instrument) at Hogwarts and almost cursed under her breath.

Islinn walked out of her room and toward the coat rack, and decided to leave her friends a note telling what had happened. She put on her robe and she heard someone call,

"Idris!" Islinn turned and was greeted by a smiling boy her age.

"Hello Maxwell," Islinn greeted, inclining her head slightly, and putting on the hood of her robe. The boy frowned.

"Hi," he said and paused before saying, "You know that looks kind of creepy. It's like you're a Silent Brother, but a girl, b-but you don't look like them…" and he trailed off.

"I look like a Silent Brother, but I do not?" Islinn questioned, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"You know what I mean," Maxwell said rolling his eyes.

"Hey Max, who are you…" and the speaker trailed off.

"It's Idris," Maxwell replied.

"Oh, geez, you look a little creepy, like a Silent Brother, but not…" Islinn saw Isabelle trail off. Islinn rose an eyebrow, amused, and Max laughed.

"That's what I said," Max said. Islinn looked at Isabelle, Clarissa, and Alec, and asked,

"How did it go?"

"It was weird, I ran into this lot of them and Izzy did too," Alec said.

"And you?" Islinn asked Clarissa. Alec laughed and Clarissa glared at him.

"Clary ran into a demon… and a faery too," Alec answered for her and laughed again.

"Hey, _you_ try dealing with an obnoxious faery like that," Clary answered and turned to Islinn. "How about you Idris?"

"Remember the demons that looked like a cross between frogs and lizards? They were there the night… Valentine died?" Islinn asked a little lamely. That had been the night Jace… she turned from the memory.

"Yeah," Clary answered a little wary.

"Well, I ran into a group of them tonight, and some managed to escape," Islinn replied and looked away from them. _Another failure_, her mind reminded her.

"Do you think they're left over's?" Isabelle asked quietly, breaking into Islinn's thoughts.

"As much as I hope they are, I do doubt it," Islinn answered. It was silent before she spoke again. "I must go," she announced and Clary hugged her.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Clary said while Islinn hugged her back and agreed.

"Bye," Alec and Max said and waved.

"Night, see you tomorrow," Isabelle said and hugged Islinn. Her friends looked a little sad and it hurt, but she had to go back.

"Goodnight," Islinn said and teleported back to the edge of Hogwarts grounds. As she stood there she got an idea, and Islinn was not one who backed down from a challenge, especially one she set for herself.

Islinn was alone, it was dark, and she was feeling depressed, hurt and sad. It was all perfect. She drew her wand and held it firmly as she pointed it in front of her. Her father had told her about this and she wanted to prove she could do this. She took a deep breath and said, "Expecto Patronum." A wisp of silvery mist swirled out of her wand. Islinn stood there for a moment before she breathed deeply again as she concentrated on her happiest memory – one of when Jace was alright and her parents were still alive. Then she tried again and said with authority, "Expecto Patronum." A great mass of mist burst from her wand and it shifted as if trying to take form before it drifted away. Well, it was better than before. Islinn sighed, half content, half frustrated; perhaps tomorrow would bring better results. Then she took a step back and teleported to the Gryffindor common room.

Islinn quietly went to her dormitory and took out her steele, and went back downstairs, besides, she needed light to do this. She took the sleeve of her robe and pulled it down, away from her wrist, where the shimmering scars of the runes were. Taking the steele she traced the rune on the right side of her wrist – the healing rune. Where she traced, the skin turned black and she felt the familiar burning on her skin. Of course, in order for the rune to work it had to be burned into her skin, it was the Shadowhunter way of healing. She always watched this process, even if she was the one performing it, with amazement. She enjoyed watching the delicate and intricate patterns of the runes, and she liked how powerful and dangerous the runes were. Then, when it was done, she put her steele away and put her hood down. Almost immediately she began to feel extremely tired as the rune began to take effect.

Islinn walked to the fireplace and stared at it for a moment before turning around. There, on the same love seat was Neville Longbottom, asleep, but there waiting for her as he had promised. She sat by him and fought hard not to fall asleep next to him because he needed to wake up and go to bed. She leaned close to him and shook him gently.

"Mister Longbottom, go to bed," she whispered at him. He made a little sound, and turned toward her. Then, he slung an arm around her waist and put his face on the crook of her neck, his breathing still even, he was still asleep. Islinn froze not knowing what was happening to her. Her chest seemed to tighten and her stomach felt as if it were doing little flips, but most of all she felt like she wanted to relax against him, to have company, to go to sleep. She thought it probably had to do with the effect of the rune, or maybe the friendly and sisterly affection she felt for him… except, that was not the way she had felt that Monday morning. That morning she had felt what she felt for Jace, and this was most certainly not it.

Her eyes felt heavy and they began to droop so she resigned herself to sleep there, with him. Carefully, as to not wake Neville she took off her boots and socks. Then she curled against him, her movements causing him to stir and unconsciously pull her closer. She took this chance to rest her head on his chest while he rested his on the love seat. Oddly enough she felt safe and comfortable, but she didn't dwell on that too long because before she even realized it she had fallen asleep.

The next morning Neville awoke feeling a little dazed. He rubbed some of the sleep out of his eyes and felt something warm against him. He looked and let out a little yelp and jumped slightly. The form stirred, snuggled closer to him and burying her face in his chest, and unconsciously tucked her legs tighter underneath her. It was enough to look at the girl's dark red hair to know that his arm was around Islinn Ignotum. Never in his life had he even thought about this, and now he didn't know what he should do, though he had an idea of what he wanted to do. Wait, when had she even come? Why didn't he remember? What in Merlin's name had happened?

Neville looked at her and he couldn't help the little smile that crept up his face. There was a strand of loose hair and tentatively he tucked it behind her ear, his fingers brushing against her cheek. Her hair was soft and silky, just the way it looked. He felt a tightening in his chest and wondered if this is what a safe, friendly, and brotherly affection felt like, except that was not the way he had felt on Sunday night.

As he looked at her he noticed a thin, pink line from her jaw to the side of her neck. It looked like a scratch and it seemed the slightest bit puffy. It looked days old, but he was sure he hadn't seen it before. With his index finger, he gently traced the line, and it was warm to the touch. Islinn gave an involuntary shudder against him, and he felt something odd inside of him, but he didn't know what. He took his hand away and carefully, _very _carefully, as to not wake her, he began stroking her hair, as something to do, and he felt himself relax next to her. Her hair was in a ponytail, but there were strands of hair that had come out of it.

After a long moment he felt her stir against and shift, and when she stiffened his hand froze in mid stroke. He hesitantly resumed his stroking when he felt her relax, but then snatched his hand away when she began lifting her head.

"Good morning Mister Longbottom," Islinn said her eyes sleepy. She wasn't really looking at him and he noticed the slightest shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Morning," he answered shyly and blushing furiously. He couldn't quite look at her either. What was happening to them? She stood and he did too and there was an awkward silence.

"I beg you to forgive me for falling asleep on you yet again, but I was extremely tired last night. I attempted to wake so you could go to bed but it did not happen. Please, forgive me," Islinn said and made a deep curtsy and he wondered if she had done so to hide her face.

"I… i-it's okay. I-I'm sorry too. I-I shouldn't have f-fallen asleep," Neville said embarrassed.

"There is no reason to be sorry. It is perfectly understandable," she replied and after a pause she added abruptly, "I must go and get ready."

"F-for what? It's early," he rejoined glad for the change of subject.

"I like to take morning walks before breakfast," she explained.

"Oh," was all he could articulate. After a silence Islinn spoke.

"Would you like to join me?" she asked

"Sure," he responded and found he really did want to join her.

Neville tried to hurry as he got ready, and at the same time he tried to do it quietly. He succeeded, only stumbling three times. He took a shower, dried himself and then dressed. When he was finished he crept out of the dormitory running a hand through his damp hair. He waited for Islinn and he was feeling a little excited and nervous. How would she react when what had happened finally sunk in? What would she think of him? What did _he _think of _her_? She said she had tried to wake him, what had he done? Nothing stupid he hoped.

Neville saw Islinn come downstairs with two items draped over her arm. Her hair was in its traditional ponytail and he remembered just how silky and soft it was, a rather strange thought too. She was dressed like a Muggle – black jeans and shirt and he admitted that style fit her well, although he hadn't been able to see how her uniform fit her.

"I hope you did not have to wait long," she said to him.

"What? Oh, n-no, it's okay," he replied.

"I am glad to hear that," Islinn said, putting on her robe and then her cloak. "Shall we go then?" she asked and Neville nodded and smiled shyly. They left the common room and began walking outside. "I hope you do not mind but I have been doing this since Tuesday. I walk to the lake and stay there a moment before heading back. If you would like to go somewhere else, we may do that," she said to him. She breathed in the morning air and she relaxed.

"Oh, uh, i-it's fine, w-we can go to the l-lake," Neville managed.

"Very well," she responded and they began their walk. They were both silent, Islinn trying to process what had happened. He was stroking her hair; she had thought it was Jace, until she remembered that it wasn't him, that it _couldn't _be him. Then she had remembered where she was and who she was with. She wondered what Neville thought of her. What exactly did _she _think of _him_? She still needed to figure that out. She had admitted to herself a while back that she was only eleven, a child, and that she didn't know and understand many things. She could _do _a lot things, she could fight, and her magical abilities were superb, she _could_ have broken those bindings faster if she had tried hard enough. She tried not to dwell on that too long because she wasn't in the liberty to think about it when she had company.

"Islinn?" Neville asked timidly. He was very curious about this and was going against his better judgment.

"Yes?" Islinn asked giving him a curious look.

"I, well, uh, th-this… person you have to s-see, is it Jace?" he asked a little cautious.

"You know?" she asked, sounding less than mildly surprised. He looked at her but she looked away.

"Um, well, on Sunday I…" he trailed off unable to explain. "I'm really sorry about that. You don't have to answer, I understand," he said rushing through the words. He thought about how he would dislike it if someone asked about his parents

"Do not worry; it was my fault for not taking proper precautions. You see, Jace and I have known each other since I was five, he is eight years my senior. Something horrible happened when I was nine, something that… well, it was unpleasant to both of us. He fell into a coma-like state and has been like that until now. Unfortunately, his condition became critical, but I do not know why. As you saw on Sunday, it has affected me greatly because he and I were as close as siblings, though I am an only child," Islinn found herself explaining. Why? She didn't know.

Neville and Islinn reached their destination and stopped. He looked at her but she did not look back at him. Why had she told him this? He knew it wasn't simply because he had asked because he was sure she wouldn't tell someone like… Malfoy. He knew this was hard for her and he could tell she was not used to speaking about it.

"Thank you," he said quietly, "and I promise I won't tell," he finished knowing she was going to ask him just that.

"I know," she said and looked at him. She smiled a tiny, gentle smile but didn't reach her eyes, it never did. He noticed her eyes looked sad and brighter than usual. They both looked out to the lake, its surface smooth like glass before a soft breeze came and rippled it surface. Neville glanced at Islinn and saw her hair blow slightly and her cloak moving a little around her while she looked at the lake with a serene expression. The image seemed surreal, like a well done painting. He looked out to the lake again. They were like that a long time before they decided to go back, and they walked in comfortable silence.

Once inside the castle Islinn checked her watch and it was almost seven-fifteen. On their way to the Great Hall they found Malfoy and his "friends", and there was no way to avoid them. Malfoy bowed and little and said, "Good morning Miss Ignotum." He did not acknowledge Neville.

"Good morning Mister Malfoy, Mister Crabbe, and Mister Goyle," Islinn replied dipping into a neat curtsy. She would not resort to such lowly standards to avoid people who have not done anything to her. Neville looked between Islinn and Malfoy while Crabbe and Goyle looked confused.

"I am sorry about the House you were Sorted in, and about the atrocious company that seems to follow you," Malfoy stated without preamble.

"I have nothing against the House I was Sorted in, Mister Malfoy. Also, my company does not _follow_ me, we accompany each other. Lastly, it is rude, impolite, and most ungraceful to make ill comments about the company one chooses to keep," she said smoothly. Malfoy inclined his head slightly and changed the subject.

"You are up early," he said, pointing out the obvious and making a point in ignoring Neville.

"I must also observe you are too. I like to take walk in the mornings before breakfast, they are quite beneficial and allow me time to think," she responded.

"You do this every morning?" he queried with a raised eyebrow.

"Whenever I am in condition to do so," she replied truthfully.

"And you walk with your… acquaintances?"

"This is the first time I have company," Islinn said and Malfoy nodded once in understanding. Islinn checked her watch and said, "Perhaps we should be going," and after a pause added, "We cannot enter at the same time." She gestured for him and his _bodyguards_ to go first.

"I reckon it would be better if you went first," Malfoy said.

"Thank you Mister Malfoy, that is very kind of you," Islinn replied politely, inclined her head, and her and Neville left.

They were eating when Islinn looked toward Snape. They nodded at each other slightly but did not break the gaze and Islinn wondered what he was thinking about and wished he hadn't grown up to be such an unhappy man.

"Islinn?" she heard Neville ask. She allowed her eyes to soften toward the professor before turning to Neville.

"Yes?" she queried.

"About what you told Malfoy…" he trailed off looking sheepish and she knew what he was talking about. She allowed a gentle, barely perceptible smile.

"I enjoy your company, Mister Longbottom, much like I enjoy the company of Miss Granger, Mister Potter and Mister Weasley. I am sorry I was not able to defend you all so well. Perhaps next time I will be able to do so. I hope you can forgive me, I feel ashamed," she replied, her cheeks becoming tinged with the slightest shade of pink. She looked down at her plate as she took her fork and used it to pick up a piece of fruit.

"I thought it was a good answer because you were polite, and you let him know you didn't like it. You touched a nerve when you told him a comment like that was ungraceful. Um, I j-just wanted to s-say th-thanks," he said and blushed.

"You are welcome," she said her eyes showing relief. They ate in silence and when they were almost done Hermione came and after a couple of minutes, Harry and Ron joined them.

The rest of the day was spent in mindless wandering, in the library, reading a little from her book and taking more detailed notes, with her usual company, and helping Ron and Harry with their homework. All too soon and what seemed like a blink of an eye it was time for dinner. During dinner she listened politely and made a few comments but she wasn't entirely there.

"You have to go tonight too, right?" Neville asked in a low tone.

"I do, but like yesterday, I will be back before dawn," she replied just as quietly as he had done. He nodded. She excused herself and stood. As she walked out of the Great Hall she felt people looking at her, she heard people whispering and she wondered if it was about her. She would eventually have to ask about that. Just as she had done the night before she changed and transfigured and named. She vaguely wondered if a Patronus would work on a demon. She put her robe back on and went downstairs where Harry and Ron were already there.

"Hey Islinn, you think you can help us with homework again tomorrow?" Ron asked and both boys looked hopeful.

"Yes, as long as I am actually helping you and not completing your homework for you," Islinn responded.

"Okay," Harry agreed. Islinn sat in a recliner facing both boys.

"You look better… better than yesterday anyway," Ron blurted out while Harry looked uncomfortable.

"Certain situations have allowed me to feel less worried," she responded. Neither boy noticed her body had gone a little rigid.

"That's good," Harry commented.

"I am glad you think so," Islinn replied.

"So, Malfoy doesn't hate you," Ron commented casually.

"He does not seem to, no, and I am very curious as to why," Islinn answered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ron asked.

"Not to me, no. Would you mind explaining it to me?" Islinn questioned curiosity in her dark blue eyes.

"It's because you're like him," Ron stated.

"I beg your pardon?" Islinn asked feeling shock and confusion. She had heard wrong, right?

"What Ron means is that Malfoy _thinks_ you're like him. That's probably why Snape doesn't hate you either," Harry explained.

"He thinks I am like him? And Professor Snape does not dislike me because he also thinks I am like Mister Malfoy?" Islinn asked with a raised eyebrow. They were kidding, right? At that moment, Hermione and Neville came into the common room. Hermione saw who she was with, made a face, and declared she was going to bed. While Ron and Harry rolled their eyes, Islinn and Neville chorused a "goodnight" and Neville sat in the recliner next to Islinn's.

"Well, it explains a lot. You have perfect manners and he thinks he does too. You're smart and he thinks he is too. You can act like some person from high society, and he can probably do that," Ron said getting back on topic.

"I am also a half blood, something I am sure Mister Malfoy will not miss. Professor Snape on the other hand, has not a reason to like or dislike me based on Mister Malfoy's standards," Islinn reasoned.

"Purebloods like him do associate with half bloods, especially if those half bloods act as aristocratic as you do. You could easily pass as a pureblood, and even if they know your blood status, you could easily be accepted into their world," Neville put in, entering the conversation easily. He realized what he had said and who he had said to and began blushing, but the other two boys didn't notice and agreed with him.

"There is also the House I was Sorted into and the company I choose to keep," Islinn pointed out.

"Apparently, he doesn't care. He didn't even argue about what you told him and Malfoy isn't the type of boy who just takes it like that," Neville said, remembering the morning events. He was sure of the fact; there was no reason to be shy about it.

"What?" Ron asked while Harry just looked curious. Neville told them about the conversation that had happened that morning. Harry and Ron laughed. "How clever," Ron said grinning.

"Thank you," Islinn said with a little smile.

"See? He _doesn't_ hate you," Harry said.

"All right," Islinn admitted, letting it go for now, "what about Professor Snape?"

"Well, it's _obvious_ he's in love with Malfoy, so he has to like everyone he likes. Besides, you're smart and you actually bother to take notes before he even asks us to," Ron said.

"So does Miss Granger," Islinn pointed out. Ron snorted and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Who likes _her_ anyway?" Ron asked. Out of all the things Islinn could have said she simply shook her head and she thought she heard Neville sigh.

It was now late, and again, the only people left in the common room were Islinn and Neville. They were lost in their own worlds – and then Islinn checked her watch and sighed.

"I have to go," she said and rose to her feet. Neville stood as well. "Mister Longbottom, perhaps it would be best if you actually went to bed tonight," she added.

"I can stay. I said I would," he replied.

"While I am flattered at your actions, you need proper sleep," Islinn reasoned.

"I sleep well, and it's fine, I don't mind," he said and frowned as if confused.

"Proper sleep means on a bed, where it's comfortable," Islinn pointed out.

"I think it's more comfortable here," he said quietly. He looked away from her but Islinn saw that he was blushing. What did his words imply? She didn't know and somehow she knew he didn't really know either.

"As you wish, Mister Longbottom," she replied. They walked silently to the door. "Goodnight Mister Longbottom," she said inclining her head.

"Night Islinn," he replied and it looked as if he wanted to say something else. Islinn waited patiently and finally he managed to say, "Be careful." She gave him a nod before she left the common room. She walked along the hallways that would lead her to the exit of Hogwarts castle.

"Where do you think you're going?" she heard a voice say. She turned and was greeted by a redheaded boy of about fifteen. She recognized him as Ron's older brother, Percy, whom Ron had pointed out sometime that week. He was a Gryffindor prefect.

"Oh, Mister Weasley, good evening," she said though it was nighttime, "I have a letter of permission here from Headmaster Dumbledore," she finished taking out the letter and handing it to Percy. He read it and seemed a little skeptical about it.

"Perhaps I should escort you," he said.

"If you believe that I will not be able to find my way," she responded with a trace of amusement.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" they heard a new voice ask.

"The same as you," Percy replied rather coolly as Islinn turned. The speaker was a boy of about fifteen. He was lithe and attractive… and a Slytherin prefect.

"Oh, you caught one of your own?" the Slytherin asked with clear amusement in his voice.

"She has permission to be out," Percy rejoined and almost reluctantly gave the Slytherin her letter. He read it and returned it to Islinn.

"My, how interesting," the Slytherin said before he added, "would you like me to escort you?"

"You both seem keen on making sure I do not lose my way," Islinn replied, the trace of amusement still in her voice.

"We have a responsibility. Besides, you never know what you might find," the boy answered rather cryptically. Islinn simply raised an eyebrow while she smirked faintly.

"I'm escorting her out," Percy stated.

"This isn't your area, Weasley. I can see to it that she will get where she needs to," the Slytherin prefect replied. Percy accepted that quite reluctantly.

As Islinn walked next to the Slytherin boy she felt… strange and confused. She might have come to accept that she didn't know everything, but that didn't mean she liked being confused.

"You're rather quiet," the Slytherin prefect spoke.

"Yes, I have a tendency of being quiet," she replied shortly.

"Well, perhaps conversation would be pleasant."

"Perhaps it would be," she said. He was Slytherin, an _older _Slytherin, and she knew she had to be wary.

"My name is Ian Hederstern," he introduced himself. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"I am Is-"

"I know who you are and whoever doesn't is either stupid or inattentive. You are Islinn Ignotum, a Gryffindor first year and a half blood, Arctic," he said and she was greatly surprised. He knew a lot about her and she knew nothing of him except his name, if that was even his name. The thought was unnerving until another thought took its place.

"I seem to find the word 'arctic' odd. Do you mind explaining?" she asked politely with an undercurrent of authoritativeness.

"You mean you don't know. Perhaps my impression of you was wrong," Ian said.

"I have never heard the term here at Hogwarts," she explained.

"Fear can be a wonderful thing. People are afraid of being caught using it," he said. Merlin, he had a way with words… like her she had to admit.

"I do not see why," she said.

"Are you sure you don't see why?" he asked sounding a little humored.

Islinn thought for a moment. Why would people be afraid of being caught using it? Why was _he_ using it? How did it have to do with anything anyway? He had used it while telling her about herself… and she finally understood.

"I find the nickname rather amusing, but I suppose that is the way I come across to everyone except the people I have had the chance to converse with. I come across as a cold, _arctic_, person, am I correct?" she asked giving him a sideways glance.

"I applaud your wit and deduction skills Miss Ignotum. Yes, you are correct. The nickname was given to you the night of the Sorting," he explained and she was surprised.

"So soon? I did not have the chance to converse with anyone except some fellow Gryffindors and Mister Malfoy," she said and he seemed unfazed, except for the raised eyebrow at the mention of Malfoy.

"I recall the Sorting well. Nobody really took notice of you until you walked to the stool. You walked with poise, confidence, and grace. You walked decisively, you didn't waver, nor did you look scared. I am not kidding when I say almost everyone thought you were going to quickly be Sorted into Slytherin. I am not the only one who was surprised when your Sorting took some time _and_ you were Sorted into _Gryffindor_ of all Houses. You come across as aristocratic, as someone who is able to conduct herself well, much like a proper pureblood," he explained. She can very well say she didn't know, after all, she had been very nervous. Maybe that was why the people often whispered whenever she stood to leave the Great Hall. The way people whispered about her was different than the way people whispered about Harry.

"I assure you, Mister Hederstern, I act the way I do not to seem like someone I am not, but rather, because I was raised to act in such manner," she explained. She wasn't looking for attention by acting the way she did, it was simply the way she was.

"Yes, I realize that. The way you execute your manners seem quite natural… and charming," he added, flashing a grin.

"I must compliment your observant skills, it impresses me," she said truthfully, not really knowing what to make of his last words. Islinn realized how different Ian was compared to the other people she had come across. Maybe it was the fact he was older.

"I am flattered," he merely said and they reached the door that would lead her out. Then, he spoke again. "Do you realize how perfect you are?" he asked, but it wasn't admiring or envious… or much of anything really, it was simply a question.

"Nobody is perfect, Mister Hederstern, in fact, I am far from it," she said. He truly had no idea how wrong he really was.

"It does seem that way though. You are witty, intelligent, and diplomatic; you seem to have impeccable manners… and for being only eleven you have rather stunning looks," he concluded. She couldn't help the small blush and she was thankful he couldn't see it in the candlelight.

"I find your words flattering and quite charming, but as observant as you seem, I am surprised you have not spoken of my flaws," she said.

"The good overrides the bad," he said and shrugged. There was a silence and in that silence she observed him discreetly. He was taller than her obviously, and he had light brown hair that reached to the nape of his neck and he had bangs that swooped to cover part of his forehead. His eyes were green, almost hazel, and he was attractive. She admitted he was pleasant to talk to because he was challenging, he allowed her to reach to conclusions by herself instead of simply giving them to her, and she liked that. She noticed he was also a calculating person, just like she was. He began to speak again. "You will be thirteen when I enter my seventh year and maybe then you will be able to feel it," he said abruptly.

"Feel what?" she asked feeling confused.

"If you do not know then you will have to wait until you do," he answered cryptically. He shook his head and smirked, but it wasn't a mean smirk. Now she felt uneasy and unnerved by his comments. What did he mean? Instinctively, she put her hands in the pocket of her robes, where her wand was.

"Would it not be easier for you to explain it to me instead of having to wait two years?" she tried.

"Ah, but it is not something I can explain, after all, your feelings are your own," he rejoined.

"Then why tell me this now?"

"So that when you do feel it you'll remember what I have told you, and you will know that perhaps I feel the same, and perhaps something will ensue," he answered. What in Merlin's name was he talking about? She felt wary, uncomfortable, and threatened, three of her least favorite feelings. Her hand around her wand tightened.

"Perhaps what will ensue?" she asked not letting him know how confused she was.

"Something… or perhaps nothing at all," he responded. He was about to draw his wand, and in a blink of an eye her wand was out and pointed at his neck. He blinked confused for a moment before fully drawing his wand and placing both hands at his sides. "Perhaps conversation was not the best idea," he said calmly.

"I do not mind the conversation Mister Hederstern, it was rather pleasant, but please do not make cryptic comments you are not willing to explain," she replied levelly.

"Very well," he said and after a pause added, "I suggest that you please put your wand down if you wish me to open the door."

Islinn felt a little embarrassed as she put her wand away when she realized he had taken out his wand to open the door and not to attack her. "I apologize," she said evenly.

"There is no need to apologize. You are right I suppose, and I didn't mean to make you uneasy," after a pause he added, "I am rather impressed at your quickness, especially because you are a first year." He waved his wand, like she had done last night, and he opened the door.

"Thank you Mister Hederstern."

"You are welcome Miss Ignotum," he replied. She felt confused and thrilled at his tone. Wait! _Thrilled_?! Since when did a tone of voice _thrill_ her?! _Why_ did she even feel thrilled? She was confused about this too because now that she thought about, she felt strange around Ian Hederstern, and it was a new kind of strange. It was a unique feeling, as unique as her feelings for Neville Longbottom, whatever those feelings were. His voice broke her thoughts. "I just wish you to keep what I have told you in mind," he said and there was something in his voice that made her want to assure him.

"I will Mister Hederstern. Good night," she replied.

"Good night Miss Ignotum," he said giving her a smile she found – she nodded at him once and smiled faintly before walking outside. Even the cool breeze couldn't ease the turmoil of feelings. She was confused and she didn't know exactly why, but she knew it had to do with Ian… and Neville; yet the feelings were different. Islinn could not even begin to comprehend how easily anyone could develop a crush on someone else.

Neville Longbottom was slumbering but oddly enough, he was semi conscious at the same time. He felt himself shake, but it was as if someone was shaking him. The feeling was pleasant and he leaned toward it slightly. Nothing happened for a long moment, but then he felt the lightest of strokes on his brow. It felt nice and he didn't move. He felt it again, and this time, he stirred slightly. "Mister Longbottom," he heard a pleasant voice whisper in his ear. When he heard it a second time he stirred and opened his eyes grudgingly. Tired dark blue eyes were on him, but his mind was hazy with sleep and he could not articulate much.

"You're here," he managed, his voice thick with sleep. She smiled faintly at him.

"Yes, and you may go to bed now," she replied quietly.

"It's okay, I'm fine," he said and began closing his eyes.

"It is better if you sleep on a bed, you will find it much more comfortable," she said softly.

"You won't be there," he murmured, his eyes closed, and he sighed. There wasn't a response to that and so he opened his eyes again. It took him a little longer than usual to register that her eyes were unreadable and their was a long pause in which he blinked at her sleepily.

"I will be right back Mister Longbottom," she said and disappeared. He allowed his eyes to droop shut and he found he felt more at ease knowing she was coming back. He didn't open his eyes when he felt the blanket, nor when he felt her accommodate herself next to him. He didn't even open his eyes when she leaned against him tentatively; he merely put an arm around her stomach. In his sleepy haze he was glad she was here, safe and out of trouble. Again he felt that brotherly affection and relief, and finally, he truly managed to fall asleep.

***

Ah, don't you just love the things we can do when we're sleepy?

**Please review!!! Let me know what you think! I will greatly appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own the Harry Potter series. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: First and foremost, I just realized the site where I found the Animagus text didn't appear so know it doesn't belong to me and that I found on **__**.**

*** Second, I wanted to ask the readers what they think Islinn should be: **_**a backup Seeker or should her and Harry switch (he plays one game and she plays the next)?**_** I don't know what to do and your opinion as a reader is highly valuable to me.**

**Third, you'll notice throughout the story that she meets people that perhaps Harry doesn't meet until later or at least doesn't know them very well then. I want her to meet people so she can have some influence later… or she can convince people, so please just bare with me.**

**Fourth, I must warn you that this chapter is very long, and when I say very, I mean **_**very**_** long. So, yeah, there's some flashback, and you may perhaps find Neville/Islinn fluff.**

**Weasleytwinsjunkie, I promise my next update will be the last chapter of Alike Opposites. Blaise/Hermione chapter! =] **

*******

Islinn was sitting with her usual company in the Great Hall. The atmosphere around them was glum; after all, flying lessons were imminent. Islinn took a spoonful of oatmeal and delicately put it in her mouth. As she took the spoon out of her mouth she exhaled through her nose quietly, but not silently. She had asked her companions about what a certain someone had revealed about the way she was portrayed by people, and they had assured her they didn't think that of her now that they had interacted with her. Islinn was surprised at how relieved she felt when she heard that.

Today was Thursday and at three-thirty in the afternoon they were having flying lessons. To Islinn, this was good news because she had wanted to learn to fly for a long time. She felt excited while others felt nervous. Hermione was so nervous she had read at least two whole books on flying. Neville was probably worse because he also had never been on a broom and at the moment he was hanging on her every word.

"I still can't believe we have flying lessons with _Slytherin_ of all Houses," Harry said looking upset. "I don't want to ridicule myself in front of _Malfoy_."

"I doubt you will," Islinn soothed really believing it. His father had been a naturally good flyer according to her father. It only made sense that Harry would be too.

"I've never flown before," Harry pointed out.

"I suppose, Mister Potter, that the art of flying works in the same fashion as many other things. You need to follow instructions closely and have confidence. However, I have never flown before so perhaps Mister Weasley may say if I am incorrect or not," Islinn equipped.

"Actually, you're right," Ron said and Islinn allowed a small smile.

"I guess," Harry said unconvinced.

Islinn was lost in thought when the owls came and she thought Harry might have gotten something, and Neville too, but she wasn't sure. "Guess who?" she heard someone say as her world disappeared. She stiffened. She was surprised because she wasn't expecting that from someone she had recently met, though the twins had done so on the first and second day at Hogwarts.

"Mister Lee Jordan?" Islinn asked sounding slightly confused. The hands covering her eyes went away and she turned around. "Good morning," she greeted Lee Jordan and the twins.

"Morning," they answered grinning.

"How do you do that? It's so cool," Lee Jordan stated.

"Truthfully speaking, I do not know, but if I did I would tell you," Islinn responded.

"Well, anyway, good luck in your flying lessons," Fred said.

"Yeah, but if something happens to someone, let us know," George put in. Islinn smiled a little.

"You wish to laugh at the expense of others?" Islinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're pranksters, what did you expect?" Lee Jordan asked and shrugged. Islinn offered a small half smile.

"I suppose," was all she said.

"Anyway, we have to go, so we'll see you around," George said.

"Of course. Good day," she answered and then they left.

Islinn left the Great Hall early and she was going to the library to return a book – not the one about Animagus. She walked serenely and with her head held high as she always did. She was excited about the incoming flying lessons because it presented another challenge. She decided to follow her own advice: listen carefully to instructions and be confident.

"Ignotum!" she heard someone call and Islinn turned. She was surprised but didn't show it.

"Good morning," she greeted Ernie Macmillan. This was really a surprise to her because other House members, with the exception of Malfoy and Ian, avoided talking to her at almost all costs because of the unemotional reputation she had. Apparently, unemotional was synonymous to mean. Perhaps Macmillan felt safe because his friends were with him, but… why would he even talk to her? To try to intimidate her?

"Are you going to the library?" Macmillan asked.

"Yes, I have a book to return," Islinn replied.

"We're heading there as well. Did you finish you Potions essay?" he asked.

"Yes," she responded and understood why they had chosen her.

"We had a bit of trouble with it and were wondering if you could help us," the dark-haired boy, Justin Finch-Fletchley, said. Hm, she was being asked for help by Hufflepuffs?! That was definitely surprising, not that she would show it. Besides, if they needed the help she would give it to them; after all, they haven't said or done anything bad to her at the moment. However, it looked as if they were waiting for her to lash out. Perhaps they were expecting her to say no.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure," she said with utmost sincerity and they all seemed to relax; the girls blinked at her while the boys raised their eyebrows in surprise. Were Islinn more picky, she would have found their surprise rude. She wasn't like that however, she was a naturally humble and giving person and she understood why they would be surprised.

"Thank you," the fair-haired girl, Hannah Abbott, said giving her a tentative smile.

"You are most welcome," Islinn replied with a small smile.

Walking with the Hufflepuffs to the library was very uncomfortable; however, the only indication Islinn gave of being uncomfortable was holding her book tightly and the way she walked straighter than usual. This went unnoticed by her company who was more focused on how uncomfortable they were feeling at the moment. Islinn almost sighed in relief when she saw a familiar figure approach them.

"Good morning Miss Arctic," he said and Islinn's companions stiffened. The girl, Susan Bones, gasped. Islinn did not make a reaction.

"Good morning Mister Hederstern. I trust you are well?" Islinn asked and as she dipped into a small, neat curtsy she felt her heart skip a beat. When she looked at him she was smirking.

"Yes, thank you; and yourself?" he asked.

"I am fine, thank you," Islinn replied. She didn't know why she had told him that he could be the only one to use that nickname without consequence; he had taken the task of calling her that since, but never in a mean way, simply in a teasing manner. If someone else ventured to use it though, she wouldn't respond to it… unless someone like, Neville used it.

"I am glad to hear that. I must be on my way, but I wish you luck in your flying lessons today. Good day, Miss Arctic," Ian said and inclined his head.

"Thank you. I wish you a good day as well, Mister Hederstern," Islinn said and inclined her head slightly. Islinn and her company began walking once again and Islinn wasn't at all surprised when one of the Hufflepuffs spoke.

"You know about that?" Susan Bones asked.

"Yes, he was the person who informed me of it, Miss Bones," Islinn answered serenely as they walked into the library.

"Don't you mind?" Macmillan asked and frowned. Islinn went to Madam Pince before she answered.

As they walked to a table, Islinn spoke. "I do not mind because neither my acquaintances nor my friends believe it, and that is all I could ask for. If people believe what is said about anyone without really knowing the truth, then that is their choice to make."

"He was a Slytherin," Macmillan stated. Why did it matter? Of course, Islinn didn't want to be Slytherin, but that didn't mean she had to shun the people that were in that House.

"Yes, Mister Ian Hederstern is a Slytherin prefect in his fifth year. I met him over the weekend and he is an interesting person," she said, waiting for them to take their essays out.

"I thought Slytherins were…" Finch-Fletchley trailed off frowning and glanced at Macmillan. It was then Islinn knew Finch-Fletchley was Muggle-born.

"Yes, Slytherins are known to be sly, and will go through certain measures to obtain what they want. Most of them, or perhaps all, are haughty and calculating. However, some may be quite civil, as Mister Hederstern is. I am aware of the House rivalries, but I am not rude to people who have not done anything to me," Islinn responded, taking the nearest essay – Hannah's – and withdrawing her wand. They nodded and gave Islinn strange looks. She simply tapped the parchment twice with her wand and was surprised not many things moved.

"What is that for?" Finch-Fletchley asked curious.

"It is used to correct spelling and grammatical errors," Islinn responded, skimming the essay. "What exactly is it that you need help on? This essay is well written," Islinn said looking at Hannah who smiled at the compliment.

"We need help in the conclusion. We don't know how to end it," Hannah said and Islinn nodded.

"For your conclusion, Miss Abbott, you may want to expand on this factor," Islinn said sliding the essay back and pointing a finger at the second paragraph. Hannah nodded and took her essay. Then Islinn took Macmillan's essay and proofread it with her wand. She also skimmed through it.

"I like the way you wrote the explanation of the name. Now, I suppose it would be best to use a small summary of what you have written because the information you have is all that you need," she said handing the essay back to Macmillan who gave her a half smile; she allowed a small smile in turn. Islinn then took Susan's essay and proofread it. After skimming through it she slid the essay to Susan, pointing at a particular sentence. "This sentence is very well written, Miss Bones, perhaps you could expand a bit more on it in you conclusion," she said and Susan looked relieved and nodded.

When Islinn took Finch-Fletchley's essay and proofread it, there were only two mistakes. She glanced briefly at him with a raised eyebrow and he gave a sheepish shrug. She turned her attention to the essay and skimmed through it. "You have great writing skills and your essay is written well, Mister Finch-Fletchley. In your conclusion you could write about how neutral the plant is by stating the best benefit and the worst occurrence," Islinn suggested sliding the essay to him.

"Thank you," he said grinning at her bashfully; she allowed a tiny smile.

"You are welcome Mister Finch-Fletchley," she replied not noticing the others' looks. She didn't really know what to do with herself at that point so she took her bag and stood. The Hufflepuffs looked at her. "Perhaps I should be heading to class. I am glad I could be of assistance and I wish you all a good day."

"You're not staying?" Susan asked.

"But we'll need you to look over our conclusions," Macmillan said.

"It _is_ too early to go to class," Hannah offered.

"We don't mind you staying," Finch-Fletchley said. Islinn looked at them briefly. She felt… accepted and it made her give them a kind but small smile.

"I thank you," she said after taking a seat and then inclining her head slightly. The others nodded and gave her tentative smiles before getting to work again. Islinn took her reading book out of her bag and began reading. Not much later she was quite into her book.

"Islinn?" she heard a shy voice ask after some time. Islinn bookmarked her book and closed it.

"Yes, Miss Abbott?" Islinn asked pleasantly, looking at Hannah impassively. Hannah seemed to relax and it was then it occurred to Islinn that Hannah had ventured to use her given name.

"Um, we're done. Could you…" Hannah trailed off.

"Would you like me to examine it for you?" Islinn asked and Hannah nodded. "Very well," the redhead said, taking Hannah's essay. Islinn read and quickly determined that all of them were righteously Sorted into Hufflepuff. "It is well written, Miss Abbott," Islinn said giving an appreciative nod and gave the essay back while Hannah thanked her. Next, she took Macmillan's and found he was the kind of person who would write a bit more just to be safe. "This is very well elaborated Mister Macmillan," Islinn said giving the essay back with raised eyebrows and he grinned and thanked her also. Islinn found Susan Bones had a way to explain things with ease and told her so. Susan blushed and thanked her. Then, she took Finch-Fletchley's essay. Islinn truly thought Finch-Fletchley was a good essay writer. Perhaps it was because he had gone to a Muggle school that his writing skills were good. Maybe he was as good as Hermione because as a Muggle-born, he also wanted to prove he truly belong here at Hogwarts, in this world. As Islinn read her eyebrows rose. "Mister Finch-Fletchley, this piece of work is very well done," Islinn said with a trace of admiration on her features as she gave the essay back.

"Thank you," he replied with a mixture of shyness and pride. Islinn nodded.

"What were you reading, Islinn?" Macmillan asked with slight hesitation before he said her name. He was eyeing the strange cover of her book.

"A Muggle science fiction book," Islinn replied.

"A Muggle book?" Susan asked and Islinn heard the underlying question. Did Islinn look like the kind of person that would be prejudiced against Muggles and Muggle-born people? Apparently the answer was yes.

"Yes, it is a Muggle book. I was raised knowing both worlds and I found I enjoy many Muggle things," she replied without hesitation. Their eyebrows rose at this. Was it really that hard to believe?

"What kind of books don't you like?" Hannah asked and Islinn thought that was a strange question.

"I do not like romance novels, I find them quite pointless," Islinn admitted.

"You don't like Romance?" Susan asked.

"As you might have noticed Miss Bones, I am not a very romantic type of person," Islinn said with a slight smirk. Macmillan tried to mask his laugh with a cough while Hannah and Finch-Fletchley tried to suppress grins.

The Hufflepuffs had been kind enough to walk her to class, and as they did they apologized for believing what the people had said about her being unemotional and that they were wrong. They also stated they liked her company (Hannah had made the statement and the others agreed) and wished her luck in her flying lessons. As Islinn made her way into class she felt like it would be a good day…even if she had History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

At three-thirty sharp both the Slytherins and Gryffindors were already there. Madam Hooch, who was the referee at their Quidditch matches, was to be their instructor. All the students had brooms to their right side, but they were on the ground.

"Before learning to mount a broom, you have to know how to be in control of it. Now, I want you all to hold out your right hand and say 'up'," Madam Hooch said. She was demonstrating so when she said "up", the broom rose to her waiting hand. She gave the broom back to the student she had taken it from, and he put it on the ground to his right. Islinn listened around her as the air filled with the sounds of people saying "up". Almost everyone failed; including her acquaintances… even Hermione. Madam Hooch caught her eye and gave her a reassuring smile. Islinn allowed a tiny smile before extending her right hand and saying, "up" in a commanding tone. Her broom soared right into her hand. Madam Hooch gave her a wide smile and complimented her; Islinn thanked her. Apparently, the only other person who was able to do it was a Slytherin. It had been the weedy boy, Theodore Nott. Whenever she saw him in the corridors, or sometimes in Potions she was strangely reminded of herself. She always saw him with a passive expression, he wasn't much for talking it seemed, and he knew how to carry himself; that was probably due to the fact he was a well-taught pureblood. However, he didn't carry himself with the haughty air Malfoy did; instead it was with an air of quiet security, almost like Islinn. It suit him well, despite the fact he was reedy.

Islinn heard Madam Hooch compliment him also. Curiously, she looked at the Slytherin. They caught each other's eye before they both gave the other a curt nod and averted their gaze.

After a while, Madam Hooch instructed them on how to mount the broom and push off. When she was sure everyone understood she told them to mount their brooms and she went around, checking the posture and properness. It seemed that Malfoy, with all his flaunting of knowing how to fly a broom, had been mounting it wrong for many years; Madam Hooch had told him so and Harry and Ron had sniggered. "Alright, when I count to three you all push off. Ready?" she asked, receiving various levels of enthusiasm as they agreed. "One… two-" Madam Hooch was interrupted by Neville.

Neville had been so nervous that when Madam Hooch said "two", he had pushed off with all his might. He soared higher than fifty feet without any control in a short moment. His cries for help were fading. It took a split second for Islinn to act. She acted on pure Shadowhunting instinct: to protect. That, combined with an adrenaline rush and irrationality, motivated her to push off after him. She was surprised at how easy flying was. She supposed it was like riding a bicycle or learning how to use the roller-blades: if you didn't get over your fears, you would never learn. Apparently, that was Neville's case, not Islinn's. She was too absorbed in getting to Neville in time she did not feel fear of flying. When she reached him, his cries were incoherent and his broom wild. She tried to place herself next to him, but with the thrashing she couldn't do anything so she placed herself in front of his broom, perpendicular to him. His eyes were scared and pleading and something within her stirred. She edged closer to his boom and grasped the handle of it while keeping a hand on her own handle. One thing dept repeating itself over and over in her head: _make him safe, make him safe, make him safe_. She feared _for _him, feared failing him like she had failed others. She held his broom steady with the strength she had developed from hunting.

"No! Help me! I don't want to fall! Please!" he exclaimed not realizing what was happening because his eyes were now closed tightly. She pulled the broom toward her.

"Mister Longbottom, I need you to open your eyes and look at me," Islinn said but Neville shook his head fiercely. "Mister Longbottom, if you wish to be on the ground alive I need you to first open you eyes. I know you are scared but I want you to know I am going to do whatever possible to make sure you are on the ground alive. Do you trust me?" she asked him and he nodded slowly. "I need you to open your eyes," she told him. After a pause he did so and she tensed at the look of pure horror in his eyes. "Look at me," she told him softly and he looked into her eyes. "Are you willing to follow my instructions?" she asked and he nodded not breaking her gaze. She held his gaze as she pulled his broom and angled hers so they would be side by side. They were so close their knees touched but neither broke the gaze. "Take my arm and grasp it tightly," she told him in that same soft voice. He continued to look straight into her eyes as he took her arm in a grip that was sure to cut circulation, but not even she noticed because she was nervous and scared and hoped her plan worked.

She lowered her altitude slightly and moved even closer, her knee pressing to his shin. "I need you to slide over to my broom," she told him. His eyes widened and the grip on her arm tightened even more. He was about to protest but she cut him off. "Trust me," she said quietly hoping she wouldn't regret her words. He didn't say anything and she moved away a little to give him room to carefully lift his leg, and as he did so, she brought the broom closer to hers so he wouldn't need to stretch so far. When he had done that she said, "Now, release one of you hands and put it around me to grip my other arm. Do you understand?" He tensed and was motionless for a moment before releasing a hand. As he brought it back she saw it was clammy and trembling. She tried to keep as still as possible.

When he had accomplished that she said, "I am going to lower you broom. I will need you to take your hand that is holding the arm grasping your broom. I want you to put that arm around my waist and then your other arm as well. Do you understand what I am telling you?" she couldn't see if he nodded or not and he didn't speak. Tentatively, she began lowering his broom, and when his arm came around her in a vice-like grip, she finished lowering the broom so he was fully sitting on her broom behind her. His other arm came around her waist and he held her so tightly, because he was scared, that her back was tightly pressed against him. Neither of them really noticed this and Islinn was surprised she could still breathe. She took his broom and tried putting it under hers so she would be able to steer both brooms. She began losing altitude steadily as she flew toward the rest of the class on the ground, who was watching them. Neville whimpered and buried his face in the crook of her neck and begun saying,

"Make it stop," over and over again. Islinn thought he had done so much for her during her time in Hogwarts, without really knowing what was going on when she went hunting, and she was glad she finally had done something right.

Islinn stopped in front of Madam Hooch as she let go of the broom that wasn't being used. Then she lowered her broom until her feet touched the ground. "Mister Longbottom, we are on the ground, you may let go and dismount," she told him. He squeezed her closer before complying and then she dismounted as well. She vaguely wondered if her waist or her arms would be bruised and determined she didn't care. When he had let her go she felt a strange sense of incompleteness that caught her off guard and she wondered what it was. "I think he will need a Calming Draught," she quietly told Madam Hooch who was looking at them with an expression Islinn couldn't identify. Islinn began to feel cold fear at the pit of her stomach. Their instructor motioned to Neville who, still trembling, went to her.

"What you did was very dangerous Miss Ignotum. You placed not only yourself in danger but you heightened Mister Longbottom's dangerous position as well. I would have easily gone for the boy had you not interfered. I hope you realize your mistake," Madam Hooch said sternly and Islinn realized she was right. Her insides seemed to have frozen.

"Please forgive my stupidity, Madam Hooch. I understand what I did wrong and will unquestioningly accept the consequences of my actions," Islinn responded not quite looking at her elder. It was silent a moment and Islinn wondered if she would be expelled from this wonderful place. She deserved it, there was no doubt, yet she dreaded it.

"Have you ever flown before, Miss Ignotum?" Madam Hooch questioned breaking Islinn's thoughts.

"No," Islinn replied. The instructor looked at her a moment and Islinn held her ground because she was not lying.

"That was a very spectacular performance Miss Ignotum, if stupid. If it had been under other circumstances not involving this type of danger I would have rewarded your House with points. However, though you don't deserve points, I will not take any away. I must say your skills are superb, but in the future I would like you to follow specific instructions and not impulse," Madam Hooch said.

"I understand," Islinn said feeling uneasy and hopeful but not showing it.

"Very well," Madam Hooch said and then spoke to the class. "I am taking him to the infirmary. While I am gone, nobody is to fly," she said and then she took Neville away. Islinn wanted to hide away.

Islinn was very suddenly embraced tightly by Hermione and patted in the back by Ron and Harry. The Gryffindors were cheering for her. Islinn didn't want any of this, except the company of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Islinn hadn't remembered how gratifying it was for someone to be worried about her until Hermione had been feeling so. She didn't want to be congratulated because what she did didn't merit congratulations. Thankfully, everyone quieted down soon.

"Oh, look, it's the crybaby's savior," Islinn heard someone say. She tuned and felt Harry, Ron, and Hermione right there with her along with the other Gryffindor House members. At the moment Islinn felt like she could overcome anything.

"I beg your pardon Miss Parkinson?" Islinn asked politely.

"Isn't that what you want? You want to be called the Crybaby's Savior… or do you just prefer _Arctic_?" Pansy asked and her gang laughed. The air around them tensed.

"Hey, why don't you-"

"Miss Granger, I ask you to please allow me to speak," Islinn said calmly. A look of surprise quickly crossed Pansy's face. "You are the second person who has called me that. Truthfully, I do not wish to be called either," Islinn said.

"Okay, how about Attention Seeker?" Pansy sneered.

"You seem keen on giving me a nickname, Miss Parkinson; however, I also think the nickname is unfitting," Islinn responded.

"Oh, I think it's very appropriate. You've been seeking attention since you got here," Pansy sneered again caustically. That tampered with Islinn's anger. She had no right to say that!

"I hope you realize that what you are saying is a lie," Islinn said her voice still calm.

"Oh, really? Prove it then," Pansy retorted looking superior.

"If you wish. Please note I am merely stating facts and I am not being haughty."

"Oh, just get to the point," Pansy said exasperated.

"Very well," Islinn said and added, "You see, I am not seeking for attention, in fact, I do not want it. Here is where you are wrong, Miss Parkinson, because I do not _seek_ attention, but people like you have already _given_ me attention, making everyone else notice too." There was a brief silence before Ron and other Gryffindors sniggered.

"You think you're so smart, don't you? A smart little Weaslette," Pansy almost spat. Islinn knew she was talking about the Weasley's; after all, Islinn had red hair too. It was proof enough when Ron tensed.

"I like to think myself intellectual, yes. However, I must correct you in your latter remark. First, it was most disrespectful. It was unflattering coming from someone who considers herself superior, Miss Parkinson; you shame the purebloods of your status. Second, although I think the Weasley family is kind, I am in no way a blood relative," Islinn defended. Parkinson had no right to speak about her or her acquaintances in such manner! Pansy was about to respond but was interrupted.

"Look! Longbottom's Remembrall!" Malfoy exclaimed and Islinn felt herself stiffen. She vaguely remembered Neville talking about it while she spoke to Lee Jordan and the Weasley twins. Harry stepped up then.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry said. Ron and Islinn moved closer to Harry. If he had been there for Islinn, she would be there for him. Well, she kind of _had_ to be there for him since she was his guardian, but she _wanted_ to be there. Hermione moved a bit closer too.

"Why don't you come and get it then, Potter?" Malfoy said before mounting his broom and taking off. Hermione began to protest but Harry wasn't listening and he mounted also and took off after Malfoy. Islinn had been right about Harry, he did fine; in fact, he was more than a good flyer, he was skilled. He was a natural, like his father had been.

Islinn watched Harry and Malfoy high above and shifted once. She itched to be up there with Harry. In fact, why wasn't she up there with them? She should be. No, she would get in trouble, she would get expelled for sure; she shouldn't. Yet, she felt like she _needed_ to be there. Many times Isabelle and Alec had told her she needed to control her adrenaline outbursts. They usually helped her immensely when she was hunting, but in this case it wasn't very helpful. She felt the usual adrenaline rush and again, she acted on impulse. She had a feeling Malfoy was going to throw it; he was just mean that way. As quickly as she could, she mounted and pushed off hard leaving Hermione's protests behind. She flew with the unknown grace she had, as she had done before. An instant before she reached them she heard Malfoy say,

"Then go get it, Potter." She reached them just a moment before he threw it. His eyes locked with hers a moment. His arm had gained momentum and when he let go, the Remembrall went straight passed Harry and her. There was a moment of pause as the Remembrall began going downward, and Harry and Islinn both dived for it. It had gone a far way down and the dive was steep but Islinn matched Harry's speed, which she supposed was a good thing. There was an accelerating rush that Islinn thought felt wonderful. They almost reached the ground when they caught it simultaneously and came to a stop. They looked at each other and Harry grinned as Islinn smirked.

"Did I not imply this morning that you would do fine?" Islinn asked Harry.

Harry let go of the Remembrall and tried to flatten his hair. She could tell he was bashful. "Yeah… you too," he said. She would have responded but didn't have time.

"Potter, Ignotum!" they heard McGonagall's voice say. They turned and Islinn stiffened. _Now_ she would be expelled. She saw some Slytherins sniggering. She didn't know why she noticed that Nott was not among them.

"Yes Professor McGonagall?" Islinn responded her voice and expression calm, not betraying her dread. Her heart sank when she realized she was still holding the Remembrall.

"Follow me," McGonagall said curtly and turned on her heel. Harry and Islinn shared a look before following the professor.

They walked in silence and Islinn was sure she'd never see Hogwarts again after so little time in it. They stopped in front of the Charms room and McGonagall entered and asked Flitwick if she could borrow Wood. Islinn frowned and looked at Harry who looked back with a mixture of confusion and anxiety. When they resumed walking, it was with one more guest. "Mister Wood?" she asked quietly and doubted he remembered her.

"Hey Islinn," he said with a smile and gave Harry a curious look. Nobody spoke after that, not until they reached an empty classroom and McGonagall had shooed Peeves out.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood, and Wood apparently you already know Ignotum," McGonagall introduced.

"Yes, we met the night of the Sorting," Wood answered and nodded at Harry who looked as confused as Islinn and Oliver. McGonagall nodded curtly.

"Well, I have found you two possible Seekers."

"What?!" Wood asked shocked just as Islinn said, "I beg your pardon?"

Instead of answering McGonagall asked, "Potter, Ignotum, was that the first time you flew?"

Harry nodded and Islinn said, "I flew minutes before that. I was chastisized by Madam Hooch for going after a student, but she also complimented my skills," Islinn replied and McGonagall gave a terse nod.

"Professor McGonagall," Wood said confused. She looked at him. "They're first years," he stated.

"I am aware of that. However, both simultaneously went into a steep dive of about fifty feet to catch the thing in Ignotum's hands and they caught it at the same time. They stopped right before they hit the ground. It was quite impressive. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it," McGonagall told Wood whose eyes widened. He suddenly looked as if all his wishes were coming true at the same time. Islinn raised an eyebrow at the name. Charlie was probably an older brother of Ron.

"Well, they have the build of a Seeker, lithe and light. I'll have to make them try out," Wood said.

"Do as you see fit. They both seem equally able. Whoever you choose, make sure they do a good job because I don't want our House to lose to Slytherin again. The last time that happened I couldn't look at Snape in the eye for weeks," then McGonagall turned to Islinn and Harry, "whoever he chooses, make sure you practice and do a good job." They both nodded.

"Hey, ever seen a game of Quidditch?" Wood asked them.

During dinner, Harry told Ron what had happened while Hermione chastisized Islinn. She only caught bits and pieces of what Harry told Ron but she could tell Ron was impressed; after all, he wasn't eating and that was proof enough. Neville was not there because Madam Pomfrey had said he had to spend the rest of the day in tranquil places – so of course he couldn't be in the Great Hall.

"I still can't believe _you_ did something like that. It was wrong… even if you were rewarded for it," Hermione said not for the first time.

"I do realize my actions were irrational and stupid. I was a fool," Islinn said for the umpteenth time. It was true, she felt guilty, but she couldn't rid herself of the bit of pride she felt. Hermione was about to respond, but at that moment the Weasley twins came grinning.

"Oliver told us about you two," George said so that only them four could hear. Islinn smiled faintly and Harry grinned and nodded.

"We're Beaters for the team and Oliver told us that if you're both that good he would alternate between you two," Fred said.

"Yeah, apparently you can do that," George finished.

"Well, then, we have to wait and see, do we not?" asked Islinn with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course," the twins responded and then Fred wished them luck before him and his twin left.

"Aren't you excited?" Ron asked.

"Very much so, Mister Weasley," Islinn responded with ease.

"I still can't believe-"

"Enjoying a last meal, _Potter_?" Malfoy asked interrupting Hermione, who was about to chastisized Islinn again. Islinn was almost thankful toward Malfoy. Almost. She turned and her eyes locked with Malfoy's. Harry saw this and didn't reply.

"Mister Malfoy," Islinn greeted with a slight coldness in her tone and gave him a stiff nod. He seemed to understand why she was acting as she was but looked surprised at the strict politeness.

"Miss Ignotum," he replied with a slight inclination of his head. "I am most sorry about what happened," he added and could not quite look at her.

"I am most inclined to believe that you are not indeed sorry, Mister Malfoy. Seeing as how you wish to have Mister Potter expelled, I would not be surprised if you wished the same for me," Islinn replied in a neutral voice.

"Most definitely not, Miss Ignotum; you are a brilliant witch and very much deserve to be here. Might I also compliment your flying abilities. You did superbly well," Malfoy complimented. She wanted very much to tell him many rude things but refrained herself.

"I thank you; however, you should not praise or encourage my foolishness. Flying without permission was unwise and dangerous," Islinn said instead.

"You are correct, but I simply could not refrain myself," he said and Islinn gave an understanding nod though she wanted very much to say many things.

"Are you here to compliment Mister Potter on his very evident flying skills as well, Mister Malfoy?" Islinn asked serenely and innocently.

"No, I am not," he said in a clipped tone. Islinn raised an eyebrow but nodded, ending their conversation. Malfoy turned to Harry again.

"Going back to the Muggles then, _Potter_?" Malfoy asked with this haughty smirk Islinn wanted to slap off.

"Tough now that you're on the ground with your little friends, Malfoy?" Harry asked instead.

"What are you playing at, Potter?" Malfoy scowled.

"Nothing. I simply mean you can't taunt anyone unless you're in the company of them," Harry answered calmly gesturing toward Crabbe and Goyle.

"I'll have you know I can do more than that without help, Potter. How about a wizards duel to prove my point – just wands," Malfoy said.

"A wizards duel?" Harry asked with the slightest bit of confusion.

"What's wrong Potter? Haven't heard of a wizards duel before?" Malfoy asked with another arrogant smirk.

"Of course he has," Ron said glowering at Malfoy.

"Alright then, how about a wizards duel in the trophy room at midnight. That room is always open," Malfoy stated simply.

"I shall wish to be Mister Potter's second," Islinn interjected. The thought that it was a _wizard's_ duel and not a witch's duel didn't cross her mind.

"Miss Ignotum, you cannot possibly be proposing such thing. You should not put yourself in such position," Malfoy answered.

"I appreciate your concern Mister Malfoy; however, I am induced to believe you are suggesting I am not able to defend myself," Islinn said with a raised brow. If he said "no" he'd have to let her be second, if he said "yes" he knew he'd offend her, it'd be rude. He gave her a nod before speaking.

"I am sure you are very able Miss Ignotum; however, you told me not to encourage your foolishness," he answered. Well, she had said that. Islinn took unperceptively longer to answer.

"Are you implying Mister Potter is being foolish?" Islinn queried calmly. If he said "yes" he'd be saying that he was also being foolish.

"I am not encouraging you to be _second_ because it is foolish, as I did not challenge you," Malfoy said. Islinn was surprised at Malfoy's evasiveness, very much like her own, very well done. Perhaps she had underestimated him. She only inclined her head slightly and said,

"Perhaps you are correct, although I still wish to be there."

"I do not believe that to be a good idea," Malfoy replied.

"_I'll_ be his second," Ron said, not letting Islinn answer. "Who's yours?" he asked. Malfoy looked at his company for a moment, sizing them up.

"Crabbe," he finally decided. Harry gave a curt nod.

"We'll be there at midnight in the trophy room then," Harry said shortly. Malfoy left, but not without making a comment about Ron being foolish. Islinn gave a sigh and excused herself to go to the common room.

Today had been nothing but trouble, and something about the upcoming duel didn't bode well with her. As Islinn walked toward the Gryffindor tower, she was deep in thought. Why does Malfoy challenge Harry to a duel? What is Malfoy's motive? It can't be to actually duel because they're first years who haven't been to Hogwarts for very long. Islinn walked up the stairs, skipping the tick step and giving the password when she had reached the portrait. She wouldn't have gone to the duel but, what if Malfoy _did_ know some spells? He had grown up in the wizarding world after all. That wouldn't be a good thing because it was obvious Harry didn't know any spells, and Ron… it would just be better if she went. She looked at the fire that was keeping the common room warm. Her hands were behind her back and she was deep in thought.

"Islinn?" the quiet voice broke her thoughts. Surprised, she stiffened and hardly suppressed a flinch. Finally, she turned around.

"Mister Longbottom, I beg your pardon. I thought you were in your dormitory," Islinn replied composed.

"What? Oh, n-no. I-I just had dinner here," he said wishing he could add to the statement but not knowing what else to say.

"I see. So you will retire to your dormitory when the common room begins to fill?" Islinn queried and he nodded. "Very well, I shall leave you to your rest then."

"Um, wait… please. I-I wanted t-to talk to y-you," Neville stuttered and blushed noticeably.

"If you wish," Islinn said and went over to sit next to him. Her eyes conveyed the curiosity her expression did not.

"I-I… th-thanks for s-saving me t-today," he began but he wasn't really looking at her.

"You are most welcome; however, it was foolish and unwise of me. Madam Hooch would have done a better and more efficient performance than me," Islinn answered.

"Still, you… y-you went for m-me," he managed. She allowed a small, soft smile.

"I am simply glad you are all right," she told him unsure of why she had spoken such thoughts aloud. It caused Neville to blush darker and a shy smile to appear. They were silent a moment and Islinn pondered over the strange feelings swirling in her chest… the only one she could identify was a relief to know her acquaintance was safe.

"I-I heard about m-my Remembrall," Neville said quietly.

"Oh, yes, I have it," she said and searched her robe pocket for it. As she handed it to him, their fingers brushed slightly, and with the tickling sensation there was something else, but neither she nor Neville could identify the feeling. Neville looked at eh clear, glass, smooth and unshattered. _Islinn is partly the reason why my Remembrall isn't broken_, Neville thought, knowing Harry had dived for it too. It had been hard _not_ to hear about it. He also knew McGonagall had caught them.

"Islinn?" he asked softly.

"Yes?" she queried.

"Are you getting expelled?" he questioned afraid of the answer. It wouldn't be fair.

"No, I am not," she answered to his great surprise and relief. She told him then what had happened and asked him not to tell anyone. He assured her he wouldn't.

"That's gong to be great! I bet it will be loads of fun for you two," Neville expressed excitedly. Really, if McGonagall had thought her and Harry equal, then maybe they could both be in the team… somehow, if that was even possible.

"I suppose it would be, yes. Do try to calm down Mister Longbottom; being excited is not going to do you very well," Islinn chastisized gently. He smiled and blushed some more. They sat in comfortable silence and Neville's mind was again playing the strangest parts of Islinn rescuing him. He remembered the way she had spoken to him, her voice gentle. He remembered that she held his gaze and her eyes had been soft, soothing him infinitesimally. He remembered the feel of her skin, warm and firm. He flushed darker remembering how he had held her really tightly against him and how he had hid his face in the crook of her neck. What was wrong with him? He was only eleven. He recently seemed to have to remind himself of the fact constantly. Why was he thinking of this? Alarm bells were going off inside his head. He was a _boy_ who didn't know what he was feeling. Why didn't he feel like this around Hermione? Why just Islinn? Of all the girls, why Islinn? Maybe it felt different because of the way Islinn was.

Islinn was a strong girl, someone who was willing to take action, and she was different. She was kind, and despite her unemotional façade she was gentle and understanding. Hermione was too, but she seemed too mindful of rules and she was lively, which was a good thing. Islinn wasn't lively but calm and Neville liked to be around her because she gave a quiet comfort because they didn't have a need to speak while lost in thought; Hermione had to talk quietly to herself whenever she thought and though he didn't mind it, he preferred the quiet. Aside from that, he felt closer to Islinn because he had seen, or she had told him, things about herself that nobody here at Hogwarts knew… except maybe Dumbledore. Maybe, just maybe, he felt different about her because they had fallen asleep together; even if it was a little awkward whey they woke up it wasn't all bad. He still remembered being woken up the Monday of that week:

_He had been sleeping but he kept feeling shivers that weren't coming from him. He rubbed his eyes before opening them so they wouldn't feel so groggy. Neville looked at the girl he held loosely. Islinn's body was stiff and she was shivering, but she was asleep. She was cold and her feet were not covered, one of her arms was bare and a hand peeked out of the blanket. He leaned in carefully, as to not wake her, and he covered her feet and her arm. She shifted, inched her body closer to his and as her body relaxed. He pulled back to find her still asleep with an unguarded expression, and much closer than he had expected. He thought it was strange that his heartbeat increased, that his arms around her tightened, and that he had this urge to lean in closer. She turned her head a little causing some of her hair to fall forward and cover her face. He thanked Merlin for that and took some time to calm himself._

_When his heart rate had become normal he looked at her again. Her hair was still covering her face and he realized it was loose, not in its traditional ponytail. He saw that her hair had a natural wave to it, but it was slight and it was mostly straight. The contrast between her pale skin and her dark red hair was shocking. He wondered what people would say or think if they saw her hair down. He thought it looked pretty, but that was just him, and he wasn't exactly an expert in the area. Tentatively, he finally tucked the loose hair behind her ear to reveal an innocent sleeping face. He studied her closely; he'd wanted to do that for a while because he saw that somehow she _looked _different to the other girls in their year. Her mouth was closed and her expression serene. He smiled to himself; she was even composed in her sleep. Her cheekbones were noticeable and her nose was straight. Her eyelashes were thick and her face heart-shaped. A hand peeked out of the blanket and he saw her hands were slim and her fingers elegant and long; dainty and yet strong. His thoughts scattered upon seeing the watch on her slim wrist. It was a strange watch-band. It was made of thick, black leather and weaved into it (or it looked that way anyway) was a thin, elegant, and intricate pattern that matched Islinn's hair color perfectly. Of course, the watch was embedded in the leather band. It looked uncharacteristic on her small wrist and yet it didn't look bad. He saw it was thirty minutes before seven and knew he should wake Islinn._

"_Islinn, wake up," he said quietly in her ear and shook her gently just like she had done before. It was the first time he got to wake her so he went with what she had done. She sighed and lifted her head; she blinked at him slowly with alert but sleepy eyes. It was strange to him that she could wake up so quickly. This time, unlike all the other times, she didn't stiffen but she went still for a moment. "Morning," he said smiling but blushing._

"_Good morning Mister Longbottom. I trust I allowed you to sleep?" she asked with a smirk. How could she be so coherent and word-perfect when she just woke up?_

"_Of course," he grinned briefly. "You sleep okay?" he queried. He could never be as word-correct as her. _

"_Indeed," she replied with a slight smile and checked her watch. "I thank you for waking me," she added. She scooted closer to him and sat up. His eyes widened at her proximity and he realized she had done so because his arms were still around her. He didn't know what to feel… yet again._

"_Welcome," he said shyly._

"_Would you like to walk with me to the Great Hall?" she had asked._

"_Yeah, okay," he said and he let go of her and they both stood._

"Mister Longbottom, are you feeling all right?" Islinn's voice broke the memory.

"W-what?" he asked distracted.

"Are you all right?" she repeated.

"O-oh, uh, y-yeah," he said blushing.

"You seem tense, that is not good for someone in your state," she said standing and walking around him. Was she leaving? He flinched when he felt hands on his shoulders. "I did not mean to startle you," he heard her say. He was too surprised to answer so he simply nodded. She began massaging his shoulders and the back of his neck precisely but without hurting him. It was… relaxing. "I use to do this to Jace sometimes to help him relax," Islinn said quietly. Neville said nothing, he simply nodded. Really, what was there to say? Indeed the massage served to relax him enough that his eyes began to droop and his body slumped slightly. He felt her stop. "You should go to the dormitory," she told him, tugging his arm a little. He smiled sleepily and stood. She led him to the base of the stairs.

"Goodnight Mister Longbottom," Islinn told him.

"G'night," he said and was on his way. Islinn watched him leave and shook her head with a little smile on her face.

After a moment, the common room had filled and Hermione came in and she looked upset. "Miss Granger, are you all right?" Islinn questioned.

"They won't listen to me," she huffed, "and neither do you. You'll yourselves into trouble tonight or expelled. You're lucky you didn't get expelled today and now you're gonna blow it. You and Harry are already in enough trouble as is. If you go and get caught, you'll definitely be expelled," Hermione reasoned. Islinn knew she was right, but not only had she said she would be there, but Harry was going to be there.

"Miss Granger, please. You must understand that despite the fact Mister Malfoy is a first year; he was raised in the magical world, giving him the advantage of knowing at least _some_ spell, when it seems Mister Potter does not. I do not wish either of them to get hurt. Also, I gave Mister Malfoy my word that I would be there; therefore, I _must_ attend," Islinn explained. Hermione shook her head.

"Did you see Neville?" she queried changing the subject.

"Yes, I did. He had dinner in the here and then left to the dormitory to rest, I suppose," Islinn provided. Hermione nodded and shortly after, Harry and Ron came in. They greeted her and sat nearby but because she was with Hermione, they didn't talk to her. Islinn and Hermione spoke a little longer before Hermione announced she was going to bed.

"Night Islinn," Hermione said.

"Good night, Miss Granger," Islinn responded. When Hermione had gone, Islinn stood and sat closer to the boys.

"Hey, so, are you really coming tonight?" Ron asked.

"Does it bother you that I am?" she asked both boys in general.

"Nope," Ron replied and Harry agreed.

"We're meeting here thirty minutes before midnight," Harry informed.

"I shall be here then," Islinn said. Then, she gracefully excused herself and went to the girls' dormitory.

Five minutes before the accorded time Islinn was there dressed not in sleeping clothes, but in Muggle jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Islinn hadn't expected to see Hermione come downstairs a little later.

"Islinn, you can't do this," Hermione loud-whispered.

"I am determined Miss Granger and you cannot change my mind," Islinn replied sounding slightly apologetic.

"You'll get expelled," Hermione said urgently.

"Only if I am caught," Islinn reasoned.

"What are _you_ doing here?" a new voice asked. The girls faced Harry and Ron. Ron, who had spoken, wasn't looking very nicely at Hermione.

"If you just listened to me you won't get yourselves expelled nor have House points taken away," Hermione said.

"We have to be there," Islinn said before following the boys, who had began walking toward the exit, ignoring Hermione. She, however, followed then, chastisizing them but the boys (and admittedly, Islinn too) weren't listening. The portrait door swung shut behind the four.

"Well, don't say I didn't tell you," Hermione said with her head held high. She turned to get back into the common room but the Fat Lady had gone away from her portrait. "I'm coming with you," she decided.

"Oh, no you're not," Ron countered before Harry could.

"I'm going with you and if we get caught, I'll say I was trying to convince you not to go, and you can back me up," she responded.

"You've got some nerve," Ron muttered.

"Fine, let's _go_," Harry urged as they made their way. They were all silent, listening intently, making their way through deserted and dimly lit hallways. Islinn heard a quiet sound and wondered if the others had heard it. It was the faintest rustling sound, but her Shadowhunter training had served her well. She reached for Harry's wrist to stop him. He stopped and looked at her, causing Hermione and Ron to stop and look at her too. Before any of them could speak she brought an index finger to her lips. She took out her wand and let go of Harry's wrist and she stealthily and quietly went ahead of them. Before rounding the other she paused hoping it wasn't a prefect or someone of the kind. Cautiously, she peered around the corner. There was a huddled figure against the wall and she felt herself relax slightly. She walked determinedly toward the figure followed closely by her company. She pointed her wand at the figure… until it lifted its head.

"Mister Longbottom," Islinn said with slight surprise as she quickly lowered her wand. "I thought you were asleep," she added.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione queried incredulously.

"I was sleeping in the dorm… but then I woke up and I wanted a snack, because I didn't have much for dinner, but then I forgot the password and the Fat Lady made a fuss, so then I came here when I heard someone coming… I didn't want to get in trouble," Neville said and his face flushed.

"The password's 'Pig Snout'," Harry said absentmindedly as he looked at his watch. "Oh, we have to go," he added.

"No, don't _leave_ me! The Bloody Baron has already been by twice!" Neville exclaimed. Harry sighed exasperated.

"Fine, but if you can't keep up we'll leave you behind, and you better not got us caught," Harry said and Neville stood and nodded mutely.

The five of them were now in the trophy room. Islinn checked her watch; there were five minutes till midnight. Something occurred to her then, but it was too late because they were already there. What if Malfoy was setting them up? What if he didn't show? _'I do not believe that to be a good idea'_ he had said when she said she was coming too. He also didn't want her second, even though this duel wasn't serious enough to _need_ a second. She checked her watch again; three minutes left. What if Malfoy wanted to get them in trouble – or expelled? She wouldn't be surprised, seeing how much he disliked Harry. Hermione had been right, Harry and Islinn were already in deep trouble (her more than him she admitted); if they got caught they'd be expelled for sure. Either way, it was too late to regret it… but maybe she could tell them her theory.

"He's late," Harry said before she could say anything. She checked her watch, he was five minutes late.

"What if Mister Malfoy did not plan to come?" Islinn finally asked.

"You mean that he set-"

"Sniff around, my sweets. They ought to be here somewhere," Filch was heard saying, interrupting Hermione. So, Islinn had been right. Malfoy had never planned to come and had probably tipped Filch off. So, now Filch and Mrs. Norris were looking for them. How had she managed to get into so much trouble in _one day_?! She looked around and tapped her four companions on the shoulder. When she had their attention, she motioned toward the back door of the trophy room. They nodded approvingly and quietly began their way toward the door.

Everything was going well… until Neville, in his nervous and clumsiness, stumbled and knocked one of the trophies and it crashed loudly. "There! Come, Misses Norris!" Filch exclaimed heading toward the group.

"Run!" Harry shouted and they all dashed out the door, as best as they could. Neville stumbled but managed to keep up. They ran and ran until they reached an unlocked classroom, with a back door. They went in and closed the door. Everyone felt relieved… until they turned around. Peeves the poltergeist was floating in front of them with crossed legs.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Ickle first years out of bed," Peeves said seeming to examine them closely.

"Please, Peeves, don't say anything," Harry said.

"I should tell Filch, I really should, it's for your own good you know," Peeves said thoughtfully but there was this certain glint in his eyes.

"Perhaps we could summon the Bloody Baron," Islinn suggested. Peeves focused on Islinn, looking at her intently.

"You threaten me, ickle first year?" he asked looking amused.

"It was not a threat but a suggestion," Islinn replied.

"You're good with words," Peeves observed before getting back on track and adding, "Still, I should tell Filch."

"You should," Islinn said calmly but her mind was racing a mile a minute.

"What?" everyone asked looking at her.

"He should tell Filch, but he most likely won't," Islinn predicted.

"Why do you say that?" Peeves asked giving his full attention and seeming to enjoy this outturn.

"You are a poltergeist, not known for doing the right thing. Would you like to ruin your reputation by doing the right thing?" Islinn reasoned.

"But I would be helping you. So, what's the difference?" Peeves wanted to know.

"The difference is, if you help us, you would not be doing the right thing; therefore, you would be keeping you're mischievous reputation," Islinn declared. Peeves looked thoughtful. Islinn had to work fast because she could Filch getting closer. "This is why you should let us through," Islinn tried sounding nonchalant. It wouldn't do it to let him see how desperate she was.

"But who would know I'd be doing something mischievous if I let you go?" Peeves asked.

"Mister Filch would know," Islinn replied with a smirk.

"How?" Peeves asked curious. Islinn was amazed with herself. She was close to convincing Peeves! Maybe…

"If you allow them to go through first, and then me, you will find out," she taunted. She couldn't tell him, what if once he knew what she was going to do he decided to tell anyway? Peeves took his time looking at her and her company as he considered. Everyone held their breath. Filch was getting closer. Finally, Peeves gave a nod and looked curious at Islinn. She let the others go through the back door before she walked through the front door. She opened the door and peered out and saw Filch nearby. It was nearly dark – perfect. She opened the door wider. "Go," she said loud enough to be heard before she slammed the door shut. She quickly took a chair, letting the legs scrape across the floor, making enough noise for Filch to find the classroom. When she was sure Filch was coming, she gave Peeves a curt nod and left to where her acquaintances were. Without saying anything they ran down the hallway to a dead end, except for the door in front of them. They waited a moment, listening to Filch and Peeves.

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," they heard Peeves say. Uh-oh, was he going to tell?

"We can't get out of here," Neville said sounding a little panicky.

"Nothing! Hahaha! I told I shan't say nothing if you didn't say please!" they heard Peeves say and Islinn understood and let a smirk come to her lips. They heard Filch curse.

"The doors locked," Ron said sounding anxious. Hermione huffed.

Without realizing it, both girls had stepped forward and pointed their wands at the doorknob. "Alo-" the girls said simultaneously. They stopped and looked at each other briefly. They shared a small smile and Islinn withdrew her wand and stepped back. "Alohomora," Hermione said successfully unlocking the door. They all quickly went inside, closed the door and pressed their ears to it as they heard Filch curse and draw nearer. She heard a sharp intake of breath from Neville. _'He must be scared witless'_ Islinn thought. Her thought process was interrupted by someone holding her wrist tightly. She looked at Neville who was quite pale and not looking at her but at the room. She followed his gaze – and froze to her spot. She'd never seen anything like it! She had seen many surprising things; even the different demon forms weren't surprising anymore, or scary. At the moment however, she was looking straight at a _giant, three-headed dog_! To say she was fascinated would have been an understatement; however, she was aware it was dangerous. As Harry Potter's guardian she had to get him out of there. The others too, she concluded, because she was not heartless and would not leave them there. She took a step, but was retrained by Neville's grasp. She gently disengaged herself and took another step forward. She had to distract the dog somehow. Thank Merlin for her natural dominance over animals… she just hoped it worked with this particular animal. The dog stood noiselessly, and Islinn drew herself up.

"Mister Potter, take everyone and leave – now," she said her voice normal but with authority. She could not allow the dog to sense her fear. Now her company turned, curious at her tone. They froze to their spots (they apparently didn't share the fascination she had), but Islinn wasn't, so she took two more steps toward the beast.

"What are you doing?!" Hermione almost squeaked. The dog growled, making the ground rumble, or perhaps it was Islinn's imagination. Instead of following her orders, her company seemed transfixed. Islinn wanted to yell at them, but that would only make matters worse. She made eye contact with each head a moment and the dog looked back maliciously. Islinn hoped her plan worked. She put a calm "aura" around her as she continued to look at the heads with an unwavering gaze. After a moment of that staring contest, the dog submitted and lay down. She reached for it, petting the heads one at a time while trying not to get saliva all over her.

"Mister Potter, I said to take everyone and leave – _now_," her tone was dept low but loud enough to be heard. She began talking softly to the dog as she pet its heads. She heard the door open, and the dog began going on alert, but Islinn made quiet shushing noises as she stroked the beast, and it calmed. She heard the door closed, and knew it was her cue to leave. As she retreated carefully, she concluded this dog was like any other: if treated correctly, it would return the favor. She slipped out the door and closed it. She was tackled into a fierce hug from Hermione. Islinn stiffened with surprise, but after a moment she relaxed.

In the common room, after Hermione had made clear it was worse to get expelled than killed (and Ron commenting on checking her priorities), and mentioning the trap door she went to bed. Islinn thought she had been the only one to notice it, but apparently not. The boys stayed long enough to compliment and thank her (rather awkwardly) about the dog and Peeves. Then, it was just her, alone in the common room… or so she thought.

"Islinn?" she heard Neville's quiet and timid voice ask. She turned and didn't know what to make of his closeness. He wasn't invading her personal space, but he was closer than usual.

"Yes?" she queried. He didn't say anything right away.

"Thanks," he finally said and without think pulled her in a rather awkward and bone-crushing hug. She stilled a moment wondering what the strange emotions going through her were, and knowing he had hugged her out of relief. Awkwardly, for her anyway, she patted his back. When he let go, he was flushing scarlet. Islinn spoke before he could. Giving him a tiny, gentle smile she said,

"You are welcome. Good night, Mister Longbottom." With a small curtsy she left a very surprised Neville Longbottom.

**A/N: Please review!!! Yay for 36 pages!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long but college is no fun. Too much work. Anyway, I hope I'll be able to update soon since I have a long break. I had to split this chapter, it was getting too long. Well, let me know what you think of this chapter! I feel the need to mention that only Neville (though he doesn't know it) and Ian Hederstern (hee, hee, the pedophile) have feelings for Islinn!!!! =]**

*******

"So, what do you think its guarding?" Ron asked Harry the next morning.

"I'm not sure, but it must be really important," Harry answered.

"Do you not think the person the object is being hidden from important?" Islinn supplied.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as Ron scooted closer while Hermione and Neville leaned forward to listen. They were all curious about what was hidden in the trap door but only Ron and Harry were really into it. Truth be told, Islinn was more than a little curious. Why hide something so important in Hogwarts instead of a place like Gringotts?

"Well," Islinn replied, "even if something important needs hiding, it could easily be hidden somewhere else. If it needs to be hidden at Hogwarts, then perhaps the Headmaster's office would have been enough; however, if they put such protection, it could be that the person they are trying to hide the object from is powerful or extremely clever."

"Or both," Neville supplied timidly and the others nodded. Hermione turned to Islinn.

"There's something else to think about. What if the school's in danger?" Hermione queried and Ron snorted.

"Hogwarts? Yeah, right; Hogwarts is the safest place. And here I was thinking you were smarter than that," Ron said and Hermione glared at him.

"Miss Granger might be correct," Islinn supplied and Ron gawked at her. Hermione had a smug look on her face. "Allow me to explain. If this person is indeed clever, they will eventually find out where this object is hidden. Unfortunately, if this person is also evilly powerful, in knowing where the object is, what is there to stop him or her from coming to Hogwarts?" Islinn offered. There was a moment of silence as the group processed this.

"True," Ron admitted reluctantly. There was no time for more however, because at that time the mail came. Islinn's beloved Nomen and Harry's owl, Hedwig, were flying side by side and dropped down to their respective owner's, who were sitting next to each other. Islinn was seated between Harry and Ron, while Neville and Hermione sat across from them. Once the birds were freed from their charge they flew off together, surprising both Harry and Islinn. They shared a look before turning to their letters, which said the same thing.

_I have been notified by the Gryffindor Quidditch captain that both Islinn Ignotum and Harry Potter will be part of the Quidditch team. It is to be determined however, if it will be alternation or if one should be appointed Alternate Seeker. Either way, you have received a broom, which is currently in the Quidditch supply closet. I wish to hear you are practicing hard._

_Head of Gryffindor House,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

Harry and Islinn looked at each other. Harry grinned and Islinn allowed a smirk. Both showed their letters to their companions. Ron looked really excited wile Neville smiled widely. Hermione frowned but then gave a reluctant smile. Harry, though happy, was somewhat nervous. Islinn herself was nervous and excited, but as usual, she didn't show it.

Islinn and Harry were both glad they ended up in the team; they wouldn't have wanted to compete for a place in the team. The group conversed quietly until it was time to head to class. "Ignotum! Potter!" they heard a voice call when they had left the Great Hall. Said people turned to see Oliver Wood approach them. Harry and Islinn detached themselves from the group and walked toward Oliver.

"Good morning, Mister Wood," Islinn greeted.

"Morning," he said brightly and him and Harry shared a nod. "Just wanted to tell you to meet me at the Quidditch pitch an hour before dinner," he instructed. Both first years nodded.

"We shall be there, Mister Wood," Islinn replied.

"Okay, see you two later then," Oliver replied and he went his way while Harry and Islinn rejoined the group. Surprisingly, double Potions went by quite quickly for Islinn… but perhaps that was because her and Hermione finished their potion quickly and had made sure to do it correctly so Professor Snape could not make a bad comment about it. Unfortunately, it wasn't the same for Harry, Ron, Neville, and Seamus. When class was over Islinn informed the group she needed to go to the common room but she would rejoin them in the Great Hall.

Islinn had not wanted to carry books with her since their last class of the day would be Herbology, and anyhow, she had forgotten to hide the Animagus book properly in her haste to not be late to breakfast that morning. When she was done, she stayed there a little longer, relishing in the still and silent dormitory. Finally, she headed out.

On her way to the Great Hall she unexpectedly found someone. She was surprised when he chose to acknowledge her. "Miss Ignotum," he greeted, sounding a little surprised even as he gracefully inclined his head toward her.

She chose to acknowledge him properly because she held a certain level of respect for the Slytherin who had not laughed at her when the rest of his House had. She gave him an elegant curtsy.

"Mister Nott," she greeted in as a composed manner as she could. There was an awkward pause but neither of them showed how uncomfortable they were. Islinn was surprised that Nott, like her, was good at acting the part. Unlike Malfoy, Nott was not (or at least did not act) like a spoiled pureblood snob and Islinn found that she thought Theodore Nott would grow up to be a proper pureblood. He interrupted her musings.

"I am pleasantly surprised to see you are still at Hogwarts," he commented. There was neither malice nor sarcasm in his voice.

She blinked once slowly and inclined her head in reply. "In truth, I am quite surprised myself," she said.

"You fly quite impressively; you are talented, Miss Ignotum," he complimented.

"I thank you, though my actions yesterday were foolish. It seems, however, that you are quite talented yourself. You were the only other person to be able to command your broom toward you if I do recall correctly," she answered.

He admitted her comment with a nod even as his cheeks took the slightest shade of pink. "You flatter me," was all he said.

"It is simply the truth," she said with a slight smile. She noticed that he allowed a small smile also. "You must excuse me, but I must go to the Great Hall," she told him before another awkward silence could come over them. He inclined his head.

"I was going there myself," he said and the silent agreement was made that he would escort her there. They were silent as they began walking, but it didn't last long. "I am quite surprised by you, Miss Ignotum," he said as they walked.

"Is it possible for you to be more specific, Mister Nott?" she asked and he was silent a moment as he pondered how to word his thoughts.

"You are not what… others think you to be. And you act much like the proper pureblood despite your half-blood status," he finally said and didn't look at her.

"Your gallantry of expression flatters me, Mister Nott; however, you must understand that I act as I do simply because it was the manner I was raised in and not because I want to appear to be the pureblood I am not," she told him. This conversation sounded familiar to Islinn.

"I never thought you did, Miss Ignotum. Your actions are much too fluid and performed with too much ease to not be natural," he said and Islinn was reminded, yet again, of the conversation she had with Ian.

Theodore Nott would never fully admit to constantly watching her interact with others. She was so strange and at the same time intriguing. He was oddly reminded of himself with the way she held herself and just simply the way she was. He would also never fully admit to being slightly interested in what Malfoy had to say about her, which was quite a lot. Of course he didn't fancy her; they were much too young for that. Maybe friends… although even that suggestion might be a little far-fetched… her friends would never accept him either way. Perhaps they could be study partners; although it seemed that know-it-all Granger was already that. He let it go for now because they were nearing the Great Hall.

He stopped walking nearly at the same time she did. "It would not be wise to allow everyone to see a Slytherin and Gryffindor together," he told her. She gave a smirk as she acknowledged his comment with a nod and he motioned for her to go before him, like the proper gentleman would. She moved to stand in front of him.

"I am glad you do not think so foully of me, Mister Nott. I thank you," she said before gracefully dipping into a neat curtsy. Then she turned and walked away. '_…not think so foully of me…'_ what was that suppose to mean? He didn't think foully of her at all. Was she simply being modest? He shook it off as he watched her. He really did believe her movements were too fluid to not be natural. Even the simple act of walking was smooth… it looked like she was _gliding _instead.

Islinn walked into the Great Hall feeling strangely relieved and surprised. Really, Theodore Nott, the Slytherin, was saying nice things about her? Never had she though it possible. She had been surprisingly intrigued by him by the way he carried himself and for some reason that was why she felt relieved he didn't think ill of her. She sat down next to Hermione and a moment later, Nott walked in. Nott and Islinn merely allowed a quick gaze before averting their eyes. She put some food on her plate and took a bite as she listened vaguely to the separate conversations the four of her acquaintances were having. She discreetly looked to the professors' table and deliberately did not look at Professor Quirrell.

She was met, instead, by Professor Snape's usual slight nod of greeting. She simply returned the gesture and held his gaze. Staring at each other was not unusual nor did they ever acknowledge that they did to others. It was a contest of sorts, where each would try to read what the other was feeling. When she really though about it, she found it strange that her and Snape did that, but she felt like she knew him because of her father's memories, and it's probably why this contest-type thing didn't bother her. There was no real winner in this contest since neither would acknowledge to knowing what the other felt, and also, Islinn's attention usually was claimed by her company. His eyes were void of emotion at the moment, much like hers, yet neither felt uncomfortable nor broke the gaze. It was almost comforting to have someone she didn't have to talk to.

"Islinn," Hermione said. Islinn as always allowed her eyes to soften slightly toward the professor before looking away.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Islinn asked her companion.

"Neville and I were wondering if you'd like to come with us to a place near the Black Lake after Herbology," she invited.

"I would like to, thank you. Perhaps I may start on the Potions essay," Islinn agreed.

Hermione was about to reply, but Ron spoke before she could. "Hey Islinn, we should start heading toward Herbology, or we'll be late," he said again pointedly ignoring Hermione.

"You are correct, Mister Weasley, we should be making our way to Herbology," she said taking her things and standing. Ron smiled, he was rarely acknowledged to be correct. The others stood also and they all made their way to class. It was an awkward silence at first, but then each began getting lost in their thoughts, which was chiefly true for Harry as he thought about yesterday's incident. Once they had reached the greenhouse and gone to their respective places (Islinn still sitting with Hermione and Neville – far away from Harry and Ron), Hermione and Neville began chattering quietly until Professor Sprout came, Islinn joining in a comment here and there. In reality, Islinn's mind wasn't exactly in the present conversation because she was thinking of other things. First, she'd see Jace and she then would go Shadowhunting tonight. Then, there was Oliver, whom Harry and Islinn had to meet an hour before dinner for their first Quidditch practice. Lastly, and quite stupidly in fact (Islinn admitted this fact quite reluctantly), she was somewhat excited that she might see Ian Hederstern… and maybe Neville will decide to wait for her again. Why was she even excited about that? With so many things in mind, she shouldn't even _be_ thinking about that! Alas, her mind couldn't help but travel in that direction.

"Hello Islinn," she heard a voice call taking her out of her thoughts. She looked up, her sharp eyes focusing on the blond boy and his friends. She gave them a small smile.

"Good afternoon, Mister Macmillan," she greeted as she nodded with a friendly expression to Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott.

"May we sit here?" Justin asked. Islinn raised an eyebrow. Wasn't it their choice to make where to sit?

"Certainly," she replied anyway with an affirmative nod. The Hufflepuffs sat near her with Justin sitting right next to her.

Later into the class they were potting Mandrakes, the earmuffs securely over their heads. As usual, Hermione and Islinn had earned their House points. Somehow and without words the girls had come to an understanding of sorts. Hermione would answer the professors' questions partially and Islinn would answer the rest of the question, and together they would gain their House points. It was a nice and systematic teamwork that Islinn enjoyed because it was organized. This, of course, did not work in Professor Snape's class, since he did not like Hermione and Harry usually did not have a clue, like the Slytherin's. Islinn thought it strange that Ron (and Harry for that matter) didn't call her on her responding questions or named her a know-it-all like they did Hermione. They usually said that it was good that Islinn answered questions because then it gave Gryffindor points. Another thing Islinn thought strange was that _Professor Snape_ sometimes gave her points also, though they were considerably less than what other professor's gave her. Those days were good for Islinn, and she would smile, if slightly.

As agreed, Hermione, Islinn, and Neville were near the Black Lake writing their Potions essay, and the girls were helping Neville with his own essay. After some time, the girls were done with their essay and helping Neville wrap up his.

When they had finally finished, they had plenty of time to spare. So, Islinn decided to be true to her promise. "Mister Longbottom would you like to bring Trevor?" she asked the shy boy.

Neville was silent a moment as he tried to remember what Islinn was talking about. Why would he bring Trevor? And then, he remembered. "Really?" he asked. She gave him a soft smile he couldn't help but like, and she nodded at him. He stood and as he made his way into the castle he stumbled a bit.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I am going to try to teach Mister Longbottom how to… calm, shall we say, his pet toad," Islinn answered.

"Could you teach me too?" the brunet asked with a hopeful expression.

"If you wish me to," Islinn answered with a small inclination of her head. Islinn was rewarded when Hermione smiled widely. The redhead gave a small smile in turn.

A long time later found a secretly amused Islinn and an exasperated Hermione. At the moment, Hermione was holding Trevor, who was squirming.

"I can't do this!" said Hermione getting angry.

"You are not relaxed, Miss Granger," Islinn replied stepping forward and taking Trevor out of Hermione's hands. The toad immediately stopped struggling and Hermione glared at Trevor. "Allow me to work with Mister Longbottom while you calm yourself down," Islinn said and turned to Neville.

Neville looked at Islinn and began blushing. How was he supposed to calm down with her there and not asleep? What's more, how was he supposed to calm down while she was _holding_ his hands? Why, in Merlin's name, was he even thinking about that!?

"Mister Longbottom," Islinn said taking him out of his thoughts. He thought she was really close but she didn't seem to be aware of it. "Do you believe yourself prepared?" she asked him and he merely nodded. "Very well, hold out your hands and attempt to relax," she instructed and he again nodded. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down as he held out his hands. He tried focusing solely on Trevor but then her hands were on his as she held the toad. He couldn't help it, his breath hitched. "Close your eyes and do attempt to calm yourself," Islinn said gently. He closed his eyes and again took a deep breath. He did manage to relax, if slightly. She slipped her hands from under Trevor and placed them over the toad, so Neville was holding him. Her fingers accidentally brushed his and his eyes flew open. As her hands slipped away they caught each others gazes. Neville's mind, for a moment, went momentarily blank, and it only seemed to register the small weight in his hands; however, he sobered quickly and began to blush. Consequently, Trevor began squirming, causing Neville to pay his attentions to the wriggling toad.

"Wow, you made Trevor stay for a little bit," Hermione said drawing closer.

"Y-yeah," Neville said surprised.

"Well done Mister Longbottom," Islinn praised quietly, confused at the feelings going through her. What had that been all about? Islinn pushed away the undesired feelings… for now.

"Th-thanks," Neville said sheepishly.

"Could I try again?" Hermione asked. Neville nodded and handed Trevor to Islinn. The redhead turned to Hermione.

"Make sure, Miss Granger, that you are calm. If it is possible, to try to detach yourself from any emotion," Islinn instructed and the other girl nodded.

"Okay," Hermione said after she had taken a few deep breaths. She held out her hands for Trevor. Islinn, little by little, put Trevor in the hands of one Hermione Granger. It was quite surprising when Hermione managed to keep a calm Trevor for a whole five seconds. Perhaps it would have been longer, had not her excitement taken over. "I did it!" she exclaimed. Islinn could have sworn Hermione almost kissed Trevor.

"Very well done Miss Granger, it was truly outstanding," Islinn congratulated.

"That was good," Neville said with a smile. Hermione simply smiled brightly at them before handing Trevor to Neville. Islinn checked her watch and realized she should be getting ready.

"I am so sorry, but I need to prepare for the Quidditch practice," Islinn said slightly apologetically, though she felt excited also. Islinn allowed a small smile at Neville and Hermione's grins.

The three Gryffindors made their way to Hogwarts castle. They made conversation as they headed to the seventh floor. Once in the common room, Hermione and Neville went to sit while Islinn headed to the girls' dormitory. Islinn put her things away before heading downstairs and outside to the Quidditch pitch. When she had arrived it was empty and she checked her watch. She realized she still had time.

Islinn was very excited, as in jump-in-joy and let's-do-cartwheels excited, but she repressed it. She decided to head to the Quidditch supply closet and check out her new broom.

When she entered the Quidditch closet there was nothing special to see. The place was a little dusty and it wasn't all that big. She looked around and only saw practice equipment. Finally, she saw them. There, against the wall was her and Harry's brooms.

She walked toward them at a leisure pace despite the fact she was jump-up-and-down excited. When she reached the brooms, she saw that one broom had Harry's name elegantly carved on the handle and the other broom had her name elegantly engraved also. With one finger she traced the letters of her name, liking the way smooth texture. She ran her fingertips down the length of the broom, as far as she could go without bending down, and she admired its built. Carefully, she lifted her broom and enjoyed the lightness of it before setting it back down.

"You're early," a male voice said. Islinn almost flinched at the sudden intrusion. Se whirled around, her body tense. When she had focused on him however, she relaxed.

"I would have thought you would prefer me to be early and not tardy, Mister Wood," she told him with a slight smile and raised eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, I do prefer it," he said with a grin. He walked toward her. "How do you like your broom?" he asked and his voice indicated he liked it very much. Well, who wouldn't? It was a Nimbus 2000.

"I like it very much. I like its smooth texture and its quality build. I like how light it is and I believe it is quite nice to look at," she answered and added, "Although, I would like to hear the Quidditch captain's criticism."

"The Quidditch captain has no criticism to offer because he thinks it's a very nice broom," he said and smiled. Islinn returned it, though not as pronounced as his. Something then came to mind.

"I do believe we will not be using our brooms. Am I correct?" Islinn questioned.

"Right. First, Potter needs to learn about Quidditch," Oliver replied.

"That is quite unfortunate," she said shaking her head. Oliver then walked toward some of the supplies and motioned for Islinn to go with him. She looked regretfully at her broom before going with Oliver.

"So, do you mind enlightening me on what happened yesterday during you flying lessons? I've heard some pretty crazy stories," he said picking up a box that looked like a really big briefcase. They both then left the Quidditch closet in favor of the pitch.

"I do hope you do not think very ill of me when I am finished," she cautioned.

"I don't think I could if I tried," he offered encouragingly. She looked at him a moment before she began the recounting of events, though she wasn't very detailed about them. Either way, it seemed like he was listening raptly to her every word. "Wow… that sounds cool," he said once she had finished.

"Perhaps, but it was foolish and mindless on my part," she replied firmly.

"Well, yeah, that _was_ dangerous," he agreed. "You're really lucky you didn't get expelled," he added.

"Indeed I am. I am also very glad about that, Hogwarts is a wonderful place; however, I think Miss Granger is correct, I was rewarded for my misbehaving," she told him.

"Well, still, I'm glad McGonagall picked you two to be Seekers because you both have the build of one," he commented.

"Is that a compliment?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," he said looking uncomfortable.

Islinn smirked. "Let us hope that is not the way you speak to the females your age," she told him, her smirk more pronounced.

"What? Why?" he asked surprised as he looked at the eleven-year-old girl.

"Well, we do not wish for the lady to take a comment such as the one you deigned to give me the wrong way. We do not wish for her to be offended, now do we?" she asked and her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I guess," he said slowly. Another amusing thought occurred to her.

"I also really do not think you would like to describe a lady in Quidditch terms," she said as some of the amusement she felt made its way into the statement.

"How would that work?" he asked curious. Islinn thought about this for a moment.

"Her hair as brilliant as the sun glinting off a Snitch and her skin as smooth as a brand new broom handle. She is as beautiful as a Nimbus 2000 and she makes you as happy as when you catch a Quaffle shot from the opposing team. Let us forget about comparing her attitude to a Bludger, shall we?" she said and smirked. Oliver looked at her a moment before laughing. Well, he never really believed her to be as cold as everyone made her, though that was probably because he'd talked to her before. Still, he never thought she had a sense of humor.

"You've got quite a sense a humor Miss Nimbus, but tell me, what was wrong with that description? It sounded like poetry to me," he replied with a grin. She looked at him amused and with a small smile.

"I do appreciate the compliment," she said before adding, "Well, I suppose it _would_ sound like poetry to a Quidditch fan, without a doubt. Perhaps you and I could write a song, it would be most entertaining." He laughed again.

Not much after that, Harry joined them. The next hour was spent with Oliver explaining Quidditch to Harry and training them. Islinn occasionally asked questions and she had a lot of fun in the training. Looking at Harry, she could tell he was having just as much fun as her. She thought it was rather pleasant with just the three of them. She did see how obsessed Oliver was with Quidditch, but at the same time, she supposed it was a good thing that he was captain then. He would definitely drive the team. Islinn was awed (not that she showed it) when Oliver took out the Snitch. It was pretty and gold. Really, the name 'Quaffle' had always amused her, but it wasn't as amusing seeing one. The Bludgers were interesting to look at because they were restrained and they were struggling to get out. At this, Islinn smiled a little.

"The Beaters must find their position rather entertaining," Islinn commented looking at the Beater's clubs. Islinn thought the clubs greatly resembled baseball bats, but were shorter.

Oliver laughed. "Fred and George? Definitely," he answered.

"So," Harry began when Oliver was done explaining, "Quidditch is kind of like basketball on brooms and six hoops."

"Basketball?" Oliver questioned curious.

"Yes," Islinn supplied, "it does resemble basketball." Harry nodded at this and Oliver simply looked between them curious. 'Basketball' sounded like a Muggle sport, so he thought it strange that Islinn would know about it. After that, there wasn't much more to do, they were done. Oliver packed up the equipment and Harry and Islinn went with Oliver to put their brooms away. That would be the temporary spot for keeping them.

After Harry had admired his broom, almost in the same fashion Islinn had done, the three headed out to Hogwarts for supper. Oliver was being quite the talkative chum, but it was alright with Islinn and Harry. It was especially so when Oliver seemed so excited to speak about Quidditch and Harry and Islinn didn't have their hearts to stop him, not that they wanted to.

"Didn't know you spent so much time with first years, Wood," came a harsh voice. The three Gryffindors turned and Islinn shot Oliver a glance. She would have expected him to be embarrassed at being caught with the first years, but she was pleasantly surprised that he didn't seem to be.

"_I_ didn't know you spent so much time watching me. How would _you_ know who I spent so much time with, Flint?" Oliver retorted. Islinn quickly found she did not like Flint, and no, it wasn't just because he was very unattractive.

"Watching you? Don't think so high of yourself, Wood. I do have better things to do, like beat Gryffindor at Quidditch," Flint responded. Oliver tensed at this.

"Or so you would think. Doesn't quite help when the Slytherin captain isn't smart enough to come up with a good plan," Oliver said.

Flint glared. "At least I spend my time doing better things than hanging out with Four-Eyes and Carrot Head," Flint said meanly. Islinn was getting angry at this kid. He had no right to insult anyone the way he was doing. Really, not even Parkinson had tempered so much with her anger. Either way, she raised an eyebrow. Carrot Head? That was new.

"You don't insult them," Oliver stated coldly. It was then that Islinn admitted that she liked Oliver. He was nice to them even though they were first years; he was defending them.

"So what if I do? I'm not afraid of you, and I have no reason to care about Gryffindor first years," he answered with a twisted smirk Islinn didn't like. Islinn was now quite angry but was still able to hold her temper. How _dare_ he? Islinn thought it would be a good time to show Flint a lesson. Not scared, huh?

"You are not scared?" Islinn asked with a raised eyebrow before Oliver could reply. Her expression was neutral.

"Of course I'm not! Why would I be? You think you're so great acting almighty and you four-eyed friend thinks he's so great because of a _scar_. It's like you both think you're so cool because you hang out with and older Gryffindor git," Flint said with a smirk.

"Well, if that is the case, perhaps you are not worthy of being a Slytherin, you are not afraid," Islinn stated. It was difficult to make Islinn lose her temper, but this Slytherin was succeeding by the minute. She wondered momentarily why that was. Islinn allowed a frown to mar her pleasant features and that was not a good sign. Oliver was surprised at the girl's taking over and wondered if that was good.

"How dare you, stupid little girl?" Flint said angrily. If Oliver would have had a chance to speak, he would have. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, he didn't.

"How dare I? It is simple really. I merely make an observation and voice it," Islinn commented, slight anger coloring her tone. She didn't know what people thought about her, but she didn't fancy herself stupid.

"Well then, let's make an observation on you," Flint said almost losing it. Flint was not a very witty person, and it was worse when he was angry. "You're hair matches your stupid House nicely," he said. Well, that was stupid, Oliver thought.

Islinn made a slight bow and smirked. "I thank you for such a compliment, Mister Flint; although, brave would be a most accurate description," she said and Oliver couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him. Huh, she's good. Might give the Weasley's a run for their money, Oliver couldn't help think. She definitely had the humor to do so.

Harry was feeling nervous for Islinn. Them two were only first years and Flint seemed at least to be the same age as Wood. What if Flint tried to hex Islinn and Wood didn't retaliate fast enough?

"Islinn," Harry said quietly. Islinn however, did not seem to have heard him.

Flint looked almost murderous. "Listen to me, you stupid little girl. You will not speak to me like that or you will be sorry. Why don't you and your bloody friends leave? You think you're so great? Well, I'll put you in your rightful place and while I'm at it, I'll do the same to Scarhead and Wood," he said and took out his wand. Oliver almost scoffed. Yeah, he'd like to see Flint try. Oliver was about to brandish his wand, but Islinn put a hand on his wrist to stop him. He was surprised at her strength. Curiously, he went against his better judgment and didn't take out his wand.

"I take back what I said," Islinn said and Flint gave a triumphant smirk. She continued, "You do belong in Slytherin. You are cowered enough to threaten a first year. I have listened to you and now _you_ will listen to _me_." Islinn released Oliver's wrist and took a decisive step toward Flint. She didn't look afraid in the least. Her eyes were blazing as they focused on his. Again, not even Parkinson had made her so mad. She took out her wand but didn't point it at him. It occurred to Harry and Oliver that when older, this was not a person to cross. When she spoke, it was in a dangerously low tone. "I am not a stupid little girl, and you must not offend a lady, it is rude. I will speak to you as I see fit and I shall not be sorry. You will not insult, hurt, nor offend my acquaintances and I do not believe myself to be great. You will suffer the consequences of your actions if you make me angry because I am _not_ afraid of you," Islinn said angrily. She was feeling _very_ angry, in fact, she hadn't been this angry in a long time.

"Oh, a lady," Flint snorted but he was very angry too. "Of course I won't be rude to a lady, when I see one. _You_ are most definitely not one. You're nothing but a pureblood wannabe," he replied. Oliver most definitely disagreed with that and was quite upset on her behalf. However, he was curious and didn't say anything. After all, if he was fixed with a look like _that_ he'd be scared… if she was older, that is.

If Islinn would have been raised differently she would have given an enraged cry. Instead, she did something she hadn't done in a long time – she glared at Flint. Said boy seemed momentarily surprised at the intensity of her look, but of course, she was nothing but a first year. What could she do to him? Why would he back down from a first year? Islinn now spoke through gritted teeth. "You will _not_ insult me thusly. It does not matter whether I am an adolescent or not, I am a female and therefore, I am a lady, and I _will_ be respected. I am a lady who has proper manners and will not cower to the likes of _you_. If I were to attempt to act as an aristocratic pureblood female, my manners would not be as sophisticated nor I be as witty," Islinn almost spat as she thought of Pansy Parkinson. With that, she swiftly raised her wand at him.

Harry was surprised such a nice, albeit expressionless, girl was capable of being so angry. She hadn't seemed angry when she argued with Parkinson, nor when she had spoken to Malfoy that time in the Great Hall when he had thought they were getting expelled. In truth, this was perhaps the first time he saw any real outburst of emotion, and he found he didn't really like it. She was as good as Hermione, and he was sure Hermione knew a couple of good hexes. Although, he did wonder what it would be like to see her as happy.

Oliver on the other hand, was beyond surprised. She seemed to always have a response ready, like on the tip of her tongue. It was as if she were expecting that precise response. There was something else too. What had happened to the expressionless girl? He knew she wasn't mean or cold as people seemed to believe, yet this display of anger was… interesting. Of course, if she could display such fierceness on the Quidditch pitch during a match… oh, that would be advantageous. Also, what had happened to the girl with the funny sense of humor? The one he thought was probably as funny as the Weasley twins in her own way? Despite this, he had to admit she looked quite fascinating. Her usually nice features were still nice, but she looked quite dangerous with her brandished wand, which was pointed at Flint. Truthfully, if he ever received a look like that when she was a third year, he'd think before speaking. Of course, he could almost be sure she wasn't usually like this. Really, not even _he_ could stand Flint, and he had an easy going temper… unless it involved Quidditch. Well, at least he knew now why she was a Gryffindor. She was brave, if stupid. She was only a first year –

"What are you going to do?" Flint asked mockingly. He raised his wand (Oliver couldn't believe he was actually going to try to hex her. He'd hex Flint first though) and was about to hex her, but she beat him (and consequently Oliver).

"Levicorpus," she said firmly though it was not said loudly. Suddenly, Flint was lifted off the ground and it was as if someone was holding him by the ankle. Surprised, he dropped his wand. Harry smiled, well, this was an interesting turn of events. Oliver was quite speechless. He couldn't quite believe what she had done… nor could he believe that she was that quick with a wand, she was a first year after all.

It didn't once occur to Islinn how foolish she was being using a spell like that. She was only a first year after all. At the moment, she was too angry to think about that. In the back of her mind she was glad she didn't use the Cruciatus Curse, because she was a good girl. She stepped closer to Flint, who was still dangling, and kicked his wand as far as possible out of his reach. "This is what I am going to do, Mister Flint. You will respect me and my acquaintances. I hope you are not a coward in your revenge," she stated simply.

Harry and Oliver were both shocked, but awed. There was more to Islinn than they had thought. Unfortunately, this had to be stopped. Both walked toward Islinn and Harry put his hand on Islinn's shoulder (albeit awkwardly) while Oliver stood on her other side. "Islinn, calm down," Harry said quietly. Islinn almost flinched, but instead she turned her head slightly to look at Harry and then turned her head to the other side to look at Oliver. When she had seen them, the anger seemed to leave her and she gave the other two Gryffindors a slightly sheepish look.

"I do hope you do not think I lose my temper so easily, but this young man… he is irritable," she said by way of excuse.

"Don't worry, we believe you about everything you just said, Nimbus," Oliver said with a grin. She gave a small smile and a nod of her head. Vaguely, she wondered if she could keep track of the nicknames. Well, there were only two: Arctic and Nimbus… aside from Idris, but only her Shadowhunter friends knew about that.

Islinn composed herself and looked at Flint, who was glaring at her. "Do think of what people will say about you if you decide to inform an authority figure that a first year did this to you," she told him expressionlessly as she abruptly cut off the hex. This caused Flint to fall gracelessly to the floor.

Oliver laughed before the three Gryffindors entered the Great Hall. "That was a smart way to get him not to tell," he said with a grin. Harry smiled. It was funny now that it had passed. "That was an interesting hex you used. It's weird though, you're only a first year. How _did_ you know it?" Oliver asked with a confused frown.

Islinn thought quickly. She was now in a dilemma thanks to her stupidity. How was she going to explain anything without giving herself away? Well, here went nothing… she only hoped he wouldn't ask much more. "It was quite popular when my father attended Hogwarts," she responded impassively, but she was feeling nervous. She was quite relieved when he smiled.

"Well, you did quite well with Flint," he said. Islinn smiled a little but suppressed a sigh. Why is it that people seemed to praise her stupid actions?

"Thank you," she replied all the same.

A long while later Islinn was in the common room thinking away. So far, Hogwarts had been quite eventful. From going into forbidden rooms in the third floor to flying lessons that went wrong, it had been quite a stay. Islinn had always thought she had enough to deal with since she had responsibilities other kids her age didn't have. She really didn't need anymore. Still, she wasn't complaining that she had to be Harry's guardian because she had chosen to do so. Even so, she wouldn't mind having a normal, uneventful first year.

"Islinn," came a quiet but surprised voice, taking her out of her thoughts and making her stomach flutter. Islinn stood and turned around.

"Mister Longbottom," she said looking at a sleepy Neville with tousled hair. Something else happened to her then. Her heart began to beat really fast and she couldn't suppress the thought that floated into her mind: that he looked cute. She blinked at him a couple of times, trying to rid of the uncomfortable feelings.

"I-I thought y-you'd l-left," Neville stuttered. Islinn looked at her watch and realized he was right, she should be leaving. He probably hadn't stayed because like her, he was still processing what the heck had happened with the Trevor incident.

"I am about to," was all she said as she inclined her head. She walked toward the portrait, toward Neville. She took a step closer to him and curtsied. "I wish you a good night, Mister Longbottom," she said softly.

"Thanks, you too. I… I'll see you when you come back," he told her and he was blushing. Islinn was once again about to protest, but he said, "I want to."

With simply those three words he had stumped Islinn. She didn't know exactly what to say, or feel for that matter. She was flattered and something else she couldn't identify, but at the same time she felt he shouldn't do that. In the end, she inclined her head again and said, "Thank you, Mister Longbottom. I truly appreciate it."

He smiled at her and she gave him a small smile in turn. "Sure," he said shyly with a shrug. They shared a short moment of silence that was slightly awkward as they looked at each other – blue eyes locked on brown. Both had a very strange urge to lean forward, but neither gave into it. Neither was sure what would happen if they did lean in, but they both had a vague idea of what it was they wanted to happen. When that thought ran through Islinn's mind, she blushed unnoticeably and averted her gaze, breaking whatever it was that happened.

"I must go. Good night," she said gently. He bid her good night and watched her leave the common room rather confused.

Islinn walked through the dim halls of Hogwarts. They were quiet and she was alone. She was relishing in the quiet and the peace, trying to prepare for tonight's Shadowhunting – to see Jace. "Good evening, Miss Ignotum," someone said.

Islinn offered a small smile. "Good evening, Mister Weasley," she greeted the prefect. He smiled at her too. Islinn always (or ever since she'd seen him) thought he was so uptight – of course, she shouldn't be the one to talk.

"How do you like your classes, Miss Ignotum?" he asked her.

"Quite well, thank you. I enjoy my classes very much," she said as they walked. "How about you, Mister Weasley? How does Hogwarts seem for a returning student like yourself?" she asked pleasantly.

"It's good you enjoy your classes Miss Ignotum, that way learning the information is easier. To answer your questions, I find my classes quite interesting, and Hogwarts is as grand as ever, but it feels so much more grandiose when one is a prefect," he answered.

"Especially when the prefects meet pretty first years like yourself," a third voice added. Islinn's heart skipped a beat when she recognized the voice. There, stepping out of the shadows was Ian Hederstern, the cute Slytherin prefect. She didn't know why at the same time she saw him she thought of Neville and felt guilty.

"Hederstern," Percy greeted expressionlessly. Ian simply nodded his greeting.

"Good evening, Mister Hederstern," Islinn said with a small but neat curtsy. Ian smiled.

"Good evening, Miss Arctic," he said with an inclination of his head. Percy was surprised Islinn didn't seem affected by this. "Shall I walk you to the door?" Ian asked.

"Thank you," she said politely and nodded once. She turned to Percy and said, "I thank you for your company. Good night, Mister Weasley," she said and graced him with a more formal curtsy than she had given Ian.

"Good night, Miss Ignotum," he replied a little reluctantly. After all, he didn't trust the Slytherin with a nice and proper first year Gryffindor.

Islinn and Ian began walking in silence. It was so strange to Islinn feeling this for Ian and at the same time being reminded of Neville and feeling completely different about him. She _was_ aware that she felt differently for both boys, but she didn't know _what_ she was feeling. She admitted that she suppressed most feelings because ever since she was eight she had seen repression as an outlet. The only person she could tell was… not available.

"Are you really this quiet, despite the company you keep?" Ian asked not unkindly. Islinn gave a small smile at this. He was probably referring to Hermione… or Ron.

"Yes, I tend to be a quiet person," she replied.

"I see," he said sounding a little amused. The he said, "You know, you have been quite the subject of conversation among Slytherin since yesterday."

Islinn wanted to groan and roll her eyes, but she hadn't been raised that way. "I happen to know how quickly things are known here at Hogwarts," she said to him. He laughed a little at this.

"Yes, although, it's strange to see the different reactions," he commented casually.

"I would have thought all Slytherin thought ill of me," Islinn said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's surprising to you I see. I for one, do not think ill of you… and apparently, neither does Malfoy. It seems there are people like Nott, a first year, whom are quite neutral on the subject while Miss Parkinson and her friends seem to really dislike you. However, Marcus Flint, an older Slytherin, seems to despise you, though he won't say much as to why," Ian informed.

The last part made Islinn smirk. "Two of my acquaintances and I were stopped by Mister Flint as we were heading to the Great Hall for supper. It was not a pleasant encounter," she replied.

"I gathered as much. Apparently you were in the company of Potter and Wood," he said.

"Yes, and like a truly prejudiced Slytherin he insulted the three of us. I do not mean to sound conceited by any means, but I do consider myself to be even-tempered. It was surprising, even to me, that Mister Flint made me very angry; although, I did not fancy being referred to as 'a stupid little girl'," she elaborated. Why did she elaborate? She really wished she knew.

"He said that to you?" Ian asked and did not sound amused at all.

"Yes, more than once. He also called me a Carrot Head, though I did not see the insult very fitting. My hair color is not light enough to be considered the color of a carrot," she told him, and thought it was good that at the time she wasn't in the company of any Weasley.

He laughed at this as he waved his wand at the door. After the door was opened and Ian had put his wand away he spoke. "I find it amusing that you analyze insults to see if they are fitting or not. However, I do hope that you do not believe yourself to be 'a stupid little girl'. I hope you found it unfitting," he told her and his gaze was intense. She smiled a little at this.

"I did not find it fitting, though that comment and the way he insulted my company made me angry. I did however, manage to show him who the real fool was," she replied with a smirk at the last part.

Again, Ian laughed. Islinn subconsciously decided she liked his laugh. "I'm glad you did," he said. After that, they parted.

That night, when she returned from Shadowhunting she changed into sleeping clothes and brought a blanket downstairs with her. She was at the moment being warmed by the fire, the blanket, and the body next to hers, who was Neville. The little time she spent awake, Islinn reflected that perhaps Ian was different from the other Slytherins. He was amiable to her, he seemed to like her. However, she also found that though she enjoyed talking to and maybe even spending time with Ian Hederstern, she really liked Neville because even though he was in the dark about lots things having to do with her, he knew a lot about her. He knew more than _anyone_ at Hogwarts… except Dumbledore.

*****Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews make this author happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER! Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

**A/N: **I'd just like to point out that thanks to weasleytwinsjunkie, Islinn will be a Replacement Seeker. This is one of my favorite chapters; I had fun writing it, though I did get stumped more than once. I had to tweak stuff and I'm making them have Charms on Friday instead of Herbology for this chapter. Do remember "Petrificus Totalus" was learned later.

I have to apologize for something about the last chapter, whether you noticed it or not. The first practice Islinn and Harry have with Oliver I made them start out not using their brooms but then I put that at the end of practice they went to put away their brooms. I really do apologize for that, as I can't really explain why I put that.

Also, take encounter that Islinn and Hermione's time in the bathroom is not meant to be romantic but friendly, seeing that Hermione considers Islinn her friend.

Please remember what I said about her having outstanding and extraordinary magical abilities please, as it will show in this and other chapters. Thank you and enjoy the chapter!

***

Islinn couldn't believe two months had passed since the start of the term. She had fallen into a busy routine. There was of course the classes and homework to attend to, the studying, her Shadowhunting to perform and keep secret, helping Ron, Harry, and Neville with their own homework (though Hermione was a great help because she helped Neville too), among other things. She had advanced greatly on her side project, studying the Animagus Theory. She had wondered much about the trapdoor and the dog, especially because Harry and Ron had told her about the visit to Hagrid's and the attempt to break into Gringotts. There was one thing she was _very_ excited about, though she wouldn't tell anyone about it. Today was Friday; she had to Shadowhunt, and today was also Halloween; however, that was not why she was excited. A while back, she had been able to produce a Patronus – a corporeal Patronus. She was still surprised at the form it took, but she was delighted.

Then, of course, there was Quidditch. Islinn loved Quidditch, and as a matter of fact, Harry seemed to enjoy it just as much. He was a natural flyer and it seemed like Oliver couldn't be happier. He _still_ hadn't told them what the final decision was – if both Harry and Islinn will be playing or one will be a Replacement Seeker. Islinn, though she didn't _truly_ want to, she knew she had to ask Oliver to appoint her Replacement Seeker because she was too busy to be an Alternate Seeker with Harry. It was quite busy since they had Quidditch practice three evenings a week though she couldn't deny it was fun and quite a stress reliever. She also thought Harry deserved it after living badly with the mundanes. Harry hadn't been specific, but from what he'd said, it had been bad for him. Certainly, they have spent a long time in Hogwarts.

"Miss Ignotum, good morning," a voice said interrupting her thoughts. She stopped walking and looked to the side. She raised an eyebrow, but went through the motions.

She gave a graceful curtsy before saying, "Good morning Mister Malfoy, I am surprised to see you here." He couldn't possibly _want_ to take a walk outside in the slight cold so early in the morning. Why would he? She didn't particularly want to hear him complain about the weather she thought was nice (at least because she favored this time of day).

He didn't explain why he was there. "I suppose you would be. Do you mind if I accompany you?"

Well, she did mind, not only because it was Malfoy but because she liked using this time to think. The time she didn't mind company was when she asked someone to go with her – as she had done with Neville. She couldn't quite think of a proper excuse however, so she merely inclined her head and said, "You may walk with me if you would like." No way did that statement indicate she didn't mind it. He inclined his head also and they both began to walk side by side.

Islinn didn't mind the silence as they walked, but she did wonder why he was walking with her. It was strange, he himself looked thoughtful. She found herself curiously wondering what he was thinking about. She felt bad for him if his father was anything like he used to be, not to mention the fact he used to be a Death Eater.

"How do you like Potions, Miss Ignotum?" he asked quite suddenly shattering her thoughts. She was actually grateful for the interruption.

"I enjoy the class very much. Professor Snape is an excellent educator and has a talent for keeping his students silent. Although, he does seem to be biased," she replied truthfully. He didn't like Gryffindors after all.

"I most readily agree. He is an excellent professor. I can't quite say about your latter comment, he is Head of Slytherin," Malfoy reasoned.

"That does not mean much however. Professor McGonagall is Head of Gryffindor, yet she does not show favoritism the way Professor Snape does," she told him. Malfoy was silent a moment as he studied her comment.

"You suggest that Professor McGonagall does show favoritism, though not as much as Professor Snape?" he queried. Hm, so he was smart. A challenge, she liked challenges.

"For someone to become a Head of House the person must have belonged to that House; therefore, they are bound to favor it. What I meant to say was that Professor Snape favors Slytherins more than any Head of House favors the students of their own Houses," she responded.

"Of course, it only makes sense that he should do so," he stated.

A small confused frown crossed Islinn's features. "How so?" she asked.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor are rival Houses, so it is not surprising that the Heads of House should take points from the opposing House; however, the remaining Houses, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, favor Gryffindor over Slytherin, they would more readily award points to Gryffindor," he replied.

Islinn was silent a moment as she processed his statement. She supposed he was right and it did make sense. Teachers, she supposed, grudgingly gave Slytherin points. In fact, she was almost inclined to believe they gain most points during Quidditch season, when they win their matches. "I can see your point of view," was all she said.

They had walked on in silence; even when they had reached their destination near the Black Lake they were silent. They stood side by side, near the edge of the Forbidden Forest, staring across the lake, both lost in their own thoughts. She still wondered what he was doing and why he was there, he didn't look like the type to take and enjoy morning walks. He, on the other hand, was wondering how she learned to fly so well and was pleasantly surprised she wasn't expelled – and disappointed Potter was still in Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy was thinking away, which is why he was surprised when he felt her hand enclose his wrist in a very strong grip. He was amazed at her strength, but surprise quickly took over and he looked at her. Before he could utter a word she motioned for him to be quiet. Her blue eyes were unseeing as she tilted her head to the side as if hearing something he could not. She pushed at his wrist and he took a step back. She shifted and ended up standing almost in front of him. He noticed her position was a little different – her body was a little rigid and she had leaned forward slightly while one foot was planted in front of the other, as if she had taken a step.

His attention shifted from her to the soft rustling coming from the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He couldn't see what was making it yet, but the rustling sounded closer each time. She released his wrist and took a step forward, though he couldn't imagine why. A silly Gryffindor indeed… or just a curious one. He found himself taking a step back.

When the creature emerged from its hideout, Draco Malfoy couldn't do… anything. He was even too shocked and surprised to gasp, his eyes merely widened. She, on the other hand, relaxed and took a step forward. He hoped the creature wouldn't accidentally do anything rash. He began inching to the side before he felt a little impatient and took two long strides to the side. The creature turned to look at him and he froze. The creature began to shift uncomfortably before it began retreating, but then he heard her talking gently to the creature, who hesitated. She gave Draco a quick look that clearly indicated that he should not move, and he didn't.

Slowly, the magnificent creature started forward again, toward her. It stopped quite near her and she didn't move. The creature's sparkling, dark eyes focused on hers. Draco noticed that Islinn too, was staring right into the creature's eyes. After what felt like a long moment of unblinking stares he saw Islinn lower her head in a respective manner while still keeping eye contact. He heard her speak softly and gently to it, but he was not close enough to hear what she was saying. The creature continued to stare at her before it moved. It bobbed its head up and down once, as if nodding before it stepped closer to the girl.

Draco saw Islinn smile gently at the creature before slowly raising a hand to touch it. He didn't know whether the creature would let her, but he hoped it did. She rested her hand on its cheek and mumbled softly to it. His eyes widened even more at the incredibly beautiful scene before him (though he'd never admit to believing it was incredibly beautiful). There, in that moment, purity met innocence, not that any of the three were aware of it.

The only thing Draco saw was the unequal beauty of the creature and the very pretty girl now stroking the creature's cheek. He thought the scene belonged to that of a painting than reality. He wished he had a camera, though he wouldn't have been able to take a picture even if he had one because of the flash. It was as though Islinn and the creature had created some type of strange and unintelligible connection.

The young wizard saw the girl run a hand behind the creature's ears before withdrawing her hand and stepping back. She gave the creature and nice curtsy, though he didn't know why. Wasn't a curtsy a way of greeting or bidding farewell to people? Either way, when she straightened the creature made another motion as if nodding its goodbye, and retreated back into the Forbidden Forest.

Islinn walked back to Draco with a sort of satisfied smile, however small it was. "How did you do that, Miss Ignotum?" he asked her, unable to stop himself as they walked back toward the castle.

"It was simple really. Unicorns seek out maidens; it is in their nature; although, among this quality, the maiden must have others. The unicorn will only seek out a female. Young unicorns however, are more trusting," she explained.

Draco wanted to ask how she knew that, but instead he said, "It was an impressive scene, it was as if you and the unicorn formed some form of inexplicable bond."

"Unicorns are not much for audiences, I am surprised she allowed you to see that," she answered.

"She?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, the unicorn was a female. I named her Shushienae," she told him. Draco wondered how she knew that, but something else caught his attention. She named animals?

"You name all the animals you meet?" he asked.

"No, but this was a unicorn, this occurrence was special. I believe special memories deserve special names," she responded. He thought it was strange, but it sort of made sense.

"Why did you name her… Shushienae?" he queried. It was quite an unusual name.

"Shushienae is the name of the Angel of Purity," she replied simply. He only nodded in response. An angel?

"Do you think you will see her again?" he asked curious.

"I really cannot tell you that, but I really hope that is the case," she replied.

"May I escort you tomorrow as well?" he questioned.

Islinn did not respond right away. Malfoy had seen what had happened. It had been more than fantastic, more than beautiful, and definitely more than impressive. He obviously wanted to see if Shushienae would appear again. However, this was _Malfoy_, a not-so-nice boy. He was rude and a prat, but sometimes his conversation was intelligent. Either way, who was she to deprive someone of such a beautiful thing? Even if it was Malfoy. She was not a selfish creature, and she was curious. She wanted to see if Shushienae would stay again if Malfoy was there. She wished she knew why she had not put much opposition at his being there. "If you wish to do so," Islinn finally replied. He only nodded in response.

Potions had been fun, or at least Islinn had thought so. She and Hermione had been partners again and had therefore produced a perfect potion. Neville's potion hadn't been too great (in fact, he had probably failed it) but nothing disastrous happened. As they all walked to Charms class, Harry and Ron (as usual), were ranting about how unfair Snape was to them. Islinn was a bit torn about the matter. On one hand, there was the fact that she did not think ill of Snape. In fact, she understood why he disliked Harry and Ron, though she didn't exactly agree. Then there was the fact that Snape was _very_ unfair to the duo… in front of the whole class. She felt bad for Harry and Ron, but at the same time (thanks to her father's memories) she felt bad for Snape.

When they walked into Charms not many students were there, but Professor Flitwick was already sitting on his pile of books. He smiled when he saw them come in. The group smiled at the professor and took their seats. They chatted separately and Islinn contributed a comment here and there to both conversations. She was distracted really. She was distracted about it being Friday. About Jace, Shadowhunting, the unicorn (whom she'd told no one about), about tomorrow, and that tonight was All Hallows Eve. Sometimes, Islinn _really_ wished she could just stop thinking for a moment.

Then, the lesson began. It was exciting as today they would be practicing the Levitating Charm. Flitwick told them to be careful and not substitute one word or letter for another because it could go wrong. By the time they were suppose to practice it, the students were excited. They were to work in pairs. Harry was paired with Seamus Finnigan, and Islinn was paired with Neville. Unfortunately, Ron was paired with Hermione. Islinn didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"Would you like to go first, Mister Longbottom?" she asked. He looked very nervous. She looked at Hermione and Ron briefly. Ron was trying the Charm. He flailed his arms like a windmill instead of the swish and flick they were suppose to do. He was also mispronouncing it.

"N-no. You can go f-first," Neville replied quietly.

Islinn smiled faintly at Neville and nodded. She examined her feather a moment as she heard Hermione tell Ron he was doing it wrong and how it _should_ be done. Islinn smirked and pointed her wand at the feather. Swish and flick. _"Wingardium Leviosa,"_ she said firmly… which happened to be at the same time Hermione said it. Both of their feather rose simultaneously about four feet. It was so strange to Islinn that she and Hermione did that, and yet she didn't find it unpleasant. The other girl looked at Islinn and smiled. Islinn gave her a small smile in turn. Islinn noticed that Ron didn't look very happy.

"Very good work, Miss Granger and Miss Ignotum. See everyone, that is how it should be done," Flitwick praised. Somehow, that made Ron look angrier.

The rest of the lesson went by without event, except that somehow Neville had ended up burning their feather. After class had ended Ron had all but stormed out of there, and Harry had followed. Islinn didn't know if Ron was also angry at her so she had decided to walk with Neville and Hermione instead. They had calmly waked out of the classroom and had decided to take a walk outside because it was a nice autumn day outside.

Unfortunately, they had not been the only ones with that idea. Ron and Harry had also decided to take a stroll and going by Ron's expressive gestures, he wasn't very calm. The three neared without being noticed. Then, they heard Ron say, "No wonder no one can stand her." Then he proceeded to mock her, repeating the way she had corrected him. After that he added, "She's a nightmare, honestly." That did it. Islinn's head snapped in the direction of Hermione, whose eyes were bright due to unshed tears. Neville seemed shocked, and while Islinn herself did not show any emotion, she was feeling more than a little upset at Ron's irrational behavior.

Hermione reacted quickly, and she hurried away brushing past Harry non-too-gently. "I think she heard you," Harry said as he saw Hermione walk away.

"Of course she did," Islinn responded levelly from behind them. Both Harry and Ron spun around to meet a wide-eyed Neville and an unsmiling Islinn. There was something about her demeanor that unsettled the boys. Ron shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, she must have realized she hasn't got any friends," Ron said and Islinn saw some guilt. When he looked at her she raised an eyebrow in question. Neville was frowning as if debating something.

"It does not matter if she does or does not. Either way, it does not give you a right to say such hurtful things," she declared firmly. Then she straightened to her full height, which to the kids her age (and maybe secretly older ones) was somewhat imposing. "If you will excuse me, I am going to look for Miss Granger," she told them. Islinn gave them a curt nod in farewell and she left them to go look for Hermione.

Thanks to Islinn's fast walking, she soon spotted Hermione some way ahead of her. As Islinn followed Hermione she wondered why in Merlin's name Ron disliked Hermione so much. From what Islinn had seen Ron had disliked Hermione almost from the first time they had met. Islinn shook her head at this as she saw Hermione go into an apparently unused bathroom. Islinn quickened her step and only hesitated slightly before going in. She didn't really know what to do; she wasn't an expert in the comforting department.

The scene that met Islinn was… not a pleasant one, but then again, what else was she expecting? She neared the girl silently. "Miss Granger," Islinn said quietly. Hermione jumped, not having heard her and turned. She relaxed when she saw it was Islinn.

"Oh, you startled me," Hermione admitted with a slightly trembling voice.

"Please forgive me," Islinn responded and moved closer to Hermione. Hesitantly, Islinn put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. The girl tensed a short moment before relaxing.

"I don't understand," they bushy-haired girl said quietly.

"What is it you do not understand, Miss Granger?" Islinn asked in an almost gentle tone.

"Ronald Weasley! I don't understand Ronald Weasley! Ever since I saw him in the Hogwarts train… he's never liked me!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Tell me, Miss Granger, why does it bother you so much? Why does it matter if Mister Weasley likes you or not? Is it perhaps because he is Mister Potter's friend?" Islinn asked in that same tone as before.

"I, well… at first maybe. I read so many things about the great Harry Potter that I wanted to meet him… maybe even be friends. Than I saw him on the train and he looked so… ordinary that I thought perhaps we _could_ be friends. Then I saw you and Ronald. I remember him looking at me and turning away, but you… you didn't tell me to sod off when I asked about the toad, instead you were nice and polite. I thought that perhaps I could make friends at Hogwarts besides Neville. I knew you actually liked me when you told me it was a pleasure to see Neville and me because when Ron asked if it really was a pleasure you said yes.

"I began to rid of the fact that I could be friends with Harry Potter because of Ronald, but then I realized we had a friend in common," she said and gave Islinn a watery smile. Islinn gave her a small smile and squeezed her shoulder a little in comfort. "I knew Ronald didn't like me so I decided to mostly ignore him. It mostly worked, as you saw, but today…" she trailed off and shook her head.

"Perhaps you made Mister Weasley feel insufficiently capable today, Miss Granger," Islinn suggested.

"What!? I only told him how to do the Levitating Charm," Hermione argued.

"Miss Granger, do know I am not accusing you, but Mister Weasley is usually overshadowed by his other brothers, at least from what I have been able to gather. You must try to understand how that must feel, now he probably feels as if he is going to be overshadowed by someone outside his family," Islinn explained.

"How is he supposed to learn then?" Hermione asked.

"I suggest you to not snap at him and to tell him in a friendly way how to do a spell or charm correctly… at least until the animosity between you and him dwindles," Islinn said with a smirk. Hermione smiled but then shook her head.

"He'll never like me though, I don't even know why he dislikes me so much," Hermione said succumbing to tears again. Islinn led her to a corner, which felt better than standing in the middle of the bathroom.

They spent a very long time together, where (of course) they began some of their homework, though Hermione had moments when she'd start crying. In these moments Islinn would simply let Hermione cry on her because there was nothing to say. It was in one of these fits tat Parvati Patil came in to the bathroom. She went in and stopped when she saw them.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Parvati asked and shot Islinn a quick glance. Hermione nodded and looked down trying to stop crying.

Islinn went over to Parvati. "Miss Patil, may I have a word with you?" Islinn asked quietly. There was a wary expression on Parvati's fact but she nodded quickly and left the bathroom.

Once outside Parvati spoke first. "What happened?" she asked and there was an undercurrent of curiosity and suspiciousness. Islinn regarded the other girl for a moment.

"It is not my place to say what happened Miss Patil, and I hope you understand my position. You may be wondering if I had something to do with it but I assure you I did not. If you do not believe me, do ask Miss Granger in a more convenient time. I ask that you please do not stress her at the moment," Islinn replied. There was a small blush on Parvati's cheeks, probably because the other girl did not miss the accusation thrown at her.

"Okay, yeah," Parvati managed to say.

"Thank you," Islinn rejoined with a small smile. The other girl nodded and looked at Islinn with a thoughtful expression. The redhead simply raised an eyebrow as she hid her discomfort at being scrutinized closely.

"Sorry, I just…" and Parvati trailed off not knowing how to phrase what she wanted to say.

"I am not how you thought me to be?" Islinn suggested thinking about how Theodore Nott and Ian Hederstern had told her as much. The other girl blushed deeply and looked sheepish. "The Hogwarts population seems to be much quicker to judge than I expected."

"Sorry, it's just that…" again Parvati trailed off.

"Do not trouble yourself, Miss Patil," Islinn said with a tiny smile, "I know I come across as a cold and unemotional person. It is not a surprise people would be quick to judge and I do not blame anybody for doing so. Because this is the way I am, I do not plan to change and people may believe what they like." There was no accusation in her tone.

"I know now… you're different," Parvati said and again Islinn was reminded of Nott and Ian.

"I am glad you think so," Islinn replied and with that each girl went their separate way. As Islinn went back to Hermione she checked her watch and realized it was almost time for dinner. "Miss Granger, it is almost time for supper, perhaps we should go to the Great Hall," Islinn suggested.

"I'm not hungry," Hermione muttered and then added, "but you can go if you want. I've kept you here long enough."

"No, Miss Granger, if you are adamant about not going to supper, than I shall stay with you," Islinn replied firmly. Hermione gave her a weak, grateful smile that was returned.

A long moment later found Islinn and Hermione talking, both trying to forget the horrible events of the day. Suddenly, a very foul stench hit them.

Hermione was the first to voice it. "What _is_ that smell?" she asked.

"I have not the slightest clue, Miss Granger," Islinn responded with a frown.

Most unfortunately was the fact they soon found out. A twelve foot troll slouched inside the bathroom. It stopped and the girls heard the resounding "boom" as someone closed the door and locked it. Islinn almost cursed. The troll was horrible with its huge body, tiny head and long arms. It had a huge wooden club in its hand. Its cold, mean little eyes focused on them and it began to make its way toward them. Islinn stood quickly in front of Hermione with a drawn wand. Then, as Hermione couldn't stand the horror anymore, she let out a high, petrified scream. As the thing neared fear gripped Islinn, not for her because she had dealt with much worse, but for the girl she felt responsible for.

She began using different spells, even some she wasn't suppose to know. "Stupefy" and "Petrificus Totalus" were among them. The spells were only effective for a few seconds because weak spells like those didn't affect the trolls for very long. As it dragged the club with force, it was destroying the sinks and chunks flew. One was going straight to Hermione (and she was too scared to notice it) and Islinn went with instinct; she hurled herself toward Hermione. Islinn only registered a sharp and momentarily blinding pain, but that had never stopped her before. She got off Hermione and at that time the door burst opened and Ron and Harry ran inside.

Harry threw a tap at the wall. The troll, only a few feet away from the girls, stopped. It blinked a couple of times as if trying to guess where the sound came from. Then it saw Harry and after a moment of hesitation it began towards him, raising its club. Islinn couldn't allow it because she was Harry's guardian after all. Desperate times called for desperate measures – she'd have to kill it. She drew her wand but was interrupted. Later, Islinn was immensely grateful for that interruption.

"Oy, pea-brain!" Ron yelled from the other side of the bathroom and threw a metal pipe at it. Though the troll didn't seem to notice the pipe, it heard Ron's voice and turned to him. Harry took this chance and ran around it to Hermione and Islinn.

"Come on, run, _run_!" Harry yelled and together he and Islinn tried to pull Hermione toward the door. They didn't get very far because Hermione couldn't move, and even Islinn wasn't strong enough to move someone so unwilling – so petrified.

The echoes of the shouts resonated against the walls which seemed to drive the troll mad. It roared and began toward Ron again, who was the nearest person and was trapped.

Before Islinn could register what was going on, Harry took a great running jump and somehow managed to fasten his arms around the toll's neck from behind. "Mister Potter!" came Islinn's surprised cry. She managed to stun the troll, but again, only for a few seconds. It howled in pain and it was then Islinn realized Harry had accidentally stuck his wand up its nose. The troll twisted and flailed and Islinn was afraid something would happen to Harry.

To Islinn's surprise (and apparently Ron's too) Ron took out his wand and while swishing and flicking shouted, _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ The club flew out of the troll's hand and into the air, turned slowly over and dropped with a resounding "crack" on the troll's head. It swayed and fell face first with a "thud" so great the whole bathroom trembled.

While Ron was still looking surprised with his wand drawn, Harry stood. He was trembling a little and seemed to have trouble breathing.

Hermione spoke first. "Is it – dead?" she asked.

"I don't think so," Harry said, "I think it's just been knocked out." He stooped and retrieved his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue. "Ugh – troll boogers," he said and wiped them it on the troll's trousers.

Suddenly, there was slamming and loud footsteps and Islinn immediately tensed. Neither of the four had realized how loud they'd been, but someone was bound to hear them. Shortly after, Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell burst into the room. Quirrell looked at the troll and whimpered faintly and quickly sat down on a toilet.

Snape immediately went to the troll and bent over it. Professor McGonagall was looking at the four students with frightening fury clear on her face. Ron, Islinn noticed, still had his wand drawn. "What on earth were you thinking of?" McGonagall asked with cold fury in her voice. Islinn looked at Harry and Ron before returning her gaze to McGonagall. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Snape gave Harry a swift but very piercing look. Harry looked down. Then the professor turned his dark eyes to Islinn. The look she received was also piercing, but it held something else, something she couldn't identify but made her feel extremely guilty. Instead of looking down, she held his gaze for a moment before shifting her gaze to McGonagall. Islinn was avoiding Quirrell in any way she could because she had begun having that exceptionally uncomfortable feeling simply by being in the same room. She did wonder about that.

A small voice now spoke, it was Hermione. "Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione had managed to stand and she now took a couple of steps forward. "I went looking for the troll because I – I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know, because I've read all about them." Islinn saw Ron drop his wand. In fact, Islinn was just as surprised. Hermione Granger was downright lying to a teacher? "If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry and Islinn distracted it and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to fetch anyone. It was about to finish when they arrived," she added.

Islinn's face was impassive as she stood there and she hoped she wouldn't get asked anything. Harry and Ron tried to look as if that had really happened and that the story was not new to them.

"Well – in that case…" Professor McGonagall began, staring at them. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?" Hermione simply hung her head. It seemed to Islinn that the boys wouldn't have been able to speak very coherently at the moment. Islinn herself was surprised. Not only was Hermione lying, she was lying to get all of them out of trouble!

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you are not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses." With that, Hermione left.

Next, Professor McGonagall turned to Harry, Ron, and Islinn. "I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

The three left the room quickly. Once outside however, they were stopped by a voice. "Miss Ignotum, I'd like a word with you," came the unmistakable voice of Snape. The three stopped.

"Go," she told Harry and Ron under her breath before she turned around. She made her way toward the Potions master. "Yes, Professor Snape?" she asked respectfully. Islinn was glad that the boys had actually listened to her.

"What you did was very stupid, Miss Ignotum," he said.

"I realize this professor, but what else was I suppose to do?" she asked him.

"You should have sought out help. It would have been the most sensible thing to do. You are the most rational and prudent from the group, I would think you would have thought of that," he reprimanded but his tone was calm, not accusing. He brought up a good point, but at the same time she knew it didn't work that way.

"Perhaps you are correct, sir; however, how would you feel if you had been in my position and you had left to call for assistance only to return to a full grown mountain troll and three dead Gryffindor first years?" she reasoned. He regarded her silently a moment and she reacted to her mistake quickly. "Forgive me professor. I take back my words because they were very rude on my part and quite unfair; however, I must admit I do not regret attempting to help another student," she clarified.

"You were rightly Sorted into Gryffindor I see… like your father," was all he said and his lips quirked. Islinn gave a small smile at this comment.

"Is it a compliment Professor?" she asked.

"Yes, your father is one of the two Gryffindors I came to like," he replied and his tone was slightly strange. Islinn knew who the other Gryffindor was and decided not to mention it.

"I am glad that is the case as I know he quite liked you as well," she said. They shared a moment of silence that was not uncomfortable because each was lost in their own thoughts. She looked down, thinking of her parents, the person in front of her an indirect link to her father. She was startled out of her thoughts.

"Professor, you are injured," she said sounding a little surprised. In fact, his right leg was injured and his trousers were wet with blood.

"It's nothing, Miss Ignotum," he said and used his robe to hide his injury.

"Let me heal it for you Professor. I am quite sure I know how since my mother healed me numerous times when I was younger," she told him. She wasn't joking either. Her Shadowhunting training had made her bruise and bleed often when she was smaller – before she became a real Shadowhunter, even if not a full one.

He looked at her a moment looking a little uncertain. Finally, he nodded and said, "I do hope you know what you are doing." She smirked at him and nodded. She took out her wand as he uncovered his injury. A spell later he was healed.

Snape noticed something when she took out her wand and pointed it at him. She had flinched without meaning to, and probably didn't even realize she had done so. He scolded himself for not noticing the slight glimmer on the shoulder of her black robe. He frowned. "Thank you – I see you are hurt also," he told her.

She frowned slightly and then looked at her shoulder with an uncertain expression. "Oh, I suppose I forgot," she told him simply as she took off her robe to see how bad it was. The white shirt and part of the gray woolen vest were stained with fresh blood. She raised her eyebrows surprised while Snape wondered how she could have forgotten an injury like that.

"What happened?" he asked knowing it had to do with the incident that just occurred. She put her robe back on and looked at him.

"The troll destroyed the bathroom sinks. A particular large piece was heading toward Miss Granger, who was too frightened to notice, and I stopped it," she answered and almost shrugged. She was very like her father, he noticed. There was always a strange and almost instinctive impulse to protect. He shook his head.

"Allow me to return the favor and heal you," he said taking out his wand.

She looked at him. "You think I healed you because I wished for you to return the favor?" she asked without moving. Her question surprised him. Students didn't normally question him like this… and get away with it. Then again, when has he ever offered to heal a student?

"Not at all Miss Ignotum. I simply wish to show you how grateful I am. Do allow me to heal you," he said knowing she wasn't unreasonable. She gave him a little smile.

"Thank you," she said and removed her robe. With a flick or his wand he had healed her. Another slight smile came across her features as she once again put her robe on.

"Perhaps you should go to your common room before you miss dinner," Snape said to her.

"Yes, I will. Thank you and goodnight, sir," she rejoined and nodded respectfully at him.

"Goodnight Miss Ignotum," he said as his lips once again quirked. With that, they parted.

"Islinn!" exclaimed a voice when Islinn had gone into the common room. She turned her head in the direction of the voice and when said person waved her over, she went. Before she could sit she was hugged tightly by one Hermione Granger. "Thanks," she said to Islinn who had stiffened in surprise.

"Of course Miss Granger," Islinn answered with a little smile when Hermione let go. She took her seat just as Islinn sat between Harry and Ron. She noticed Neville looking a little pale and wide-eyed. She supposed Hermione had told Neville.

Hermione pushed a plate filled with food toward Islinn. "Here, we thought you might be hungry," she said and blushed a little.

"Thank you for your thoughtfulness and kindness," Islinn replied with another little smile and began to eat. She was so hungry it was a wonder she was still able to mind her manners properly.

"It's always a wonder to me how you're able to act so prim and proper after such eventful experiences," Hermione said looking slightly awed. Islinn could have laughed at the irony… and the fact she had just been thinking along those lines, but she didn't.

"You have _always_ wondered?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Well, ever since I've known you anyway. There was the Sorting, that time with Parkinson and the first flying lesson… not to mention Fluffy," Hermione said slightly sheepish.

"Do simply be glad you have not seen me lose my temper," Islinn commented.

"I'll say," Harry stated and Islinn smirked.

"No Mister Potter, I mean me _really_ losing my temper," she corrected and Harry only stared.

"We're missing something, aren't we?" Ron asked and Harry proceeded to tell them while Islinn tried to pretend she was deaf and could not hear them. She busied herself with her food. They seemed to be surprised and somewhat amazed. Islinn almost sighed. Of course everyone would praise her stupidity.

"Islinn, you're bleeding!" Neville suddenly exclaimed. He leaned over and touched her should. His fingers were a little soiled with blood when he drew back his hand.

"What happened?" Harry said alarmed.

"It was nothing, really," Islinn replied with an almost-shrug. She'd had a lot worse injuries.

"You can't be serious," Ron said and Islinn looked at him. He seemed to remember suddenly that she had told him and Harry she couldn't lie. He wasn't totally convinced though.

"It was my fault, wasn't it?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Of course not, Miss Granger," Islinn was quick to reply. Islinn had been the one to make the choice after all.

"Then what happened?" Hermione queried.

With a defeated sigh Islinn told them and finished with, "It was nothing serious. Besides, Professor Snape healed me," she added.

"What!?" the other four exclaimed drawing the unwanted attention of some other people. Islinn motioned them to lower their voices.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were lying," Hermione said and Islinn smirked.

"Blimey, I never would have guessed," Ron said and Islinn noticed Neville didn't say anything. "What did he want anyway?" Ron asked. And so, Islinn told them about that too.

"Hm, I wonder what was wrong with his leg," Harry mused. She shook her head because she didn't know.

After a moment of all of them speaking (Ron and Hermione being friendly Islinn happily noticed) Islinn excused herself briefly. She went to the dormitory to change into her Shadowhunting attire and prepared before she went back to the common room to look for Oliver Wood.

She found him talking to some Gryffindors she didn't know, most likely in his year.

Islinn approached them. "I am so terribly sorry to interrupt, but I wish to speak briefly to Mister Wood it I may," she said looking at the group and then at Oliver. They all looked surprised, including Oliver. He recovered quickly though and smiled.

"Of course Miss Nimbus. I wouldn't dare say no to someone with the temperament of a Bludger," he said with a grin making his company's eyes widen. Did they think she'd have an angry fit at the "insult"? Apparently the answer was yes. Hm, so they thought she couldn't take a joke?

Instead of the angry outburst they were expecting, she smiled (a small smile of course) and said, "I would not be so temperamental with someone who knows how to compliment someone by comparing them to Quidditch equipment." Oliver laughed while his company looked confused. Oliver led her away to an empty corner of the room.

"So, what's up?" he asked sounding curious.

"I wish o speak to you about my position as Seeker," she began and Oliver raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. "I think it would be better if I was a Reserve Seeker rather than an Alternate Seeker," she said. He was silent a long moment.

"Why?" he finally asked looking at her straight in the eye. She felt like looking away or squirming, but she did neither.

"Aside from homework and classes, I have other matters to attend to. I have someone to care for," she said knowing it applied to Jace and Harry, but he couldn't know. She knew he wouldn't believe her so she produced the letter she had shown Percy and Ian and handed it to Oliver. He read it and returned it to her with an odd expression on his face. "I wish to remain on the team as a reserve simply because I am a selfish creature and do not wish to quit the team," she added. Islinn was nervous but as usual, didn't show it.

"I do expect you to play to the best of your abilities the day you play," he told her sternly, but his eyes said something else, something that didn't register quickly in Islinn's mind.

"I will always try my best, I wish for you to know that," she said sincerely. Her usually unreadable eyes were now pleading.

"I know you will, Miss Nimbus," he said with a nice smile and that same look in his eyes as before. Was it sympathy or pity? She couldn't exactly tell. It was made clear that it was sympathy when he put his hand on her should and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She gave a small smile before they parted ways.

The common room was nearly empty and Islinn was feeling incompetent. It had taken a while for the event with the troll to really sink in. When it did, she finally managed to realize how unfit she was to be Harry's guardian. She couldn't even help or protect Hermione and when Islinn had tried to save Harry, she failed and Ron ended up saving them all. She felt stupid for not thinking of what Ron did. Maybe she was just meant to be a failure. Maybe the prophecy had somehow made a mistake and she wasn't supposed to be the guardian. She could never save anyone. She hadn't been there when her parents were killed, she had failed Jace and Hermione, and now she would fail Harry too.

"Islinn," she heard Neville say softly before she felt a hand on her should. She stiffened before turning around. "What's wrong?" he asked and she wondered what kind of expression she had. She composed and even managed a little smile.

"Nothing you should worry about, Mister Longbottom," Islinn said. He clearly didn't believe her but he didn't call her on it, instead he looked at her strangely. Then he did something unexpected to the both of them – he hugged her.

"You're okay," he kept saying, affirming her belief that indeed he did know what had happened. Once Islinn's shock subsided she relaxed. She felt so comforted and it felt so strangely nice. She was confused about the inexplicable emotions involving the hug feeling "nice" and about why she didn't feel like this when Hermione hugged her. Slowly and awkwardly (to her anyway) she hugged him back. "I'm glad you're okay," he said once they had let go. He was blushing very deeply and he wasn't looking at her. In his young mind he wondered about the strange reaction he had. Yes, she was a friend, which was why he was really glad she wasn't hurt, or worse, dead; however, did he really have to hug her? He couldn't deny (and felt even more confused about it) that he had felt something strange inside of him when she hugged him back.

"Thank you," was all she could manage as her eyes darted around the common room, at anywhere except him. Though it was awkward, the moment had not been, and Islinn even felt a little better about her being a failure. Somehow, she thought he had held her the way she needed to be held, tightly but without hurting her. After a very awkward moment she cleared her throat. "I must be going. Goodnight Mister Longbottom," she said the eleven-year-old Islinn tried to push the nice feelings that she didn't recognize away because they made her confused.

"Goodnight," he said and just as she was about to exit she thought she heard him say, "Be careful." Both eleven-year-olds felt rather confused.

As she walked down the hallway she mused over her eventful day. "Miss Arctic, you seem quite distracted this evening," came a voice she immediately recognized and she felt a strange tingling sensation as she saw the figure approach her.

"It was quite an eventful evening," she said as she watched Ian Hederstern walk toward her. He really had no idea how eventful. He smiled at her and it was genuine.

"Indeed it was," was all he said and they began walking in comfortable silence. They had seen a lot of each other all the time ever since that first weekend because he always walked her to the door on the weekends.

"I have something for you," he said suddenly breaking the silence.

"Something for me?" she echoed confused. She frowned.

"Yes, a present, today is All Hallows Eve after all," he said and she thought her heart skipped a beat. _He_ was going to _give her_ something!? He handed her a small box which she took a little puzzled.

A small smile formed on her features as she recognized what it was. "Chocolate?" she asked and looked up at him. She was surprised to find him looking at her with a strange expression. Her chest felt like it tightened.

He shrugged. "I thought you might like it," he said and a new wave of strange and unidentifiable emotions hit her. After a pause he said, "I made you smile." The comment confused her a little because he had made her smile before.

"Indeed you did," she replied all the same. They reached the door, which he promptly opened. She curtsied. "Thank you so much Mister Hederstern. I really appreciate it," she said offering another smile he returned. They bid each other goodnight and each went their way.

She finally teleported near the boundaries of Hogwarts after a tiring session of Shadowhunting… and after an unjoyful time with Jace. Mind her, it was not at all unjoyful because she had been with Jace, but rather because of the condition he was in. She began walking and stopped. She took out her wand and pointed it in front of her. Concentrating, she took a deep breath and said in a firm but not loud voice, "Expecto Patronum." A burst of silvery light erupted from her wand and took the most magnificent form. Her Patronus turned and walked toward her. It tucked in its wings neatly and stood regally in front of her. She smiled at it, at the extension of her, the one representing what she truly was: rash, creative, innocent, dangerous, wild and powerful. Yet, she did not know or accept this. "I would have never guessed my Patronus to take the form of a Pegasus," she said to nobody in particular. The horse tilted its head to the side as if in question. Again, she smiled at it, and a moment later, it vanished.

Feeling a little more like herself she teleported into the common room, whose only occupant besides herself was a sleeping Neville. Islinn gave a little smile and went upstairs. She changed into comfortable sleeping clothes and took a blanket with her to the common room. She sat next to him and covered both of them with the blanket. Neville was still mostly asleep when he put an arm around her. It still felt strange, but he had been unconsciously doing it long enough that she was now accustomed to it. So, she snuggled closer to him and with a quiet sigh Islinn Ignotum fell into a fitful sleep.

***Remember reviews make this author happy! Do let me know what your thoughts were. I'm also sorry it took so long to update but this second semester of college (what with different classes and such) it's been getting really hard. ***


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER!!! J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything that it entitles and anything you recognize from the Shadowhunting world belongs to Cassandra Clare! I do not make money from this!!!**

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long!!! I don't mean to make Islinn sound great, but I want you to understand how fit she is to be Harry's guardian despite the fact she feels she's not. I hope you like it!!! _Please review_! Thank you! _**Please take the time to answer the poll on my profile page please!!!**_

The next morning Islinn woke up warm and feeling better than last night. She took a moment to simply be there, enjoying this new day. She was also more than a little excited because today she was going to go see if Shushienae would show. She tilted her head back a little to see her company better. His arm was still around her and he was asleep. He looked vulnerable, his expression open, and her features softened as a smile appeared.

Islinn, careful not to wake Neville, got up. She tucked the blanket around him so he wouldn't be cold. Then, she went upstairs to get ready. In no time at all, she was heading out the portrait hole quietly.

"Good morning, Miss Ignotum," Malfoy greeted her when she reached the door. He gave her a little bow and she had to admit he had gotten better at it. Sometimes, practice did make perfect.

"Good morning, Mister Malfoy," she replied dipping into a neat curtsy. With that, they both began walking toward the Black Lake. As the morning before, they both walked in silence.

"Are you sure you will see… her again?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"I cannot tell you for certain, though I really do hope we see her again," she said not realizing she had included him also. He did take notice of this, but decided not to say anything about it.

Draco Malfoy knew Islinn Ignotum didn't like him very much, but she was pleasant company and she didn't turn him away. She was always polite to him despite the very apparent rivalry between him and her friends. She had only looked at him coldly once, that day he thought they were going to be expelled, and still she had been civil. He had to admit to himself she did have reason to dislike him, especially that day, but she'd never _said_ anything unpleasant to him. And now, she was letting him do this with her. Perhaps he shouldn't like her so much; there were plenty of reasons why. She was a Gryffindor, friends with his arch nemesis, she was not a pureblood (though half-bloods were okay, and his father had no problem with them, his godfather was a half-blood after all), and she wasn't exactly popular with the other Houses… his own House didn't quite like her. Even so, she was the only one who seemed to really have been raised in the old ways, to act like a real aristocrat anyway (besides himself… and Nott he reluctantly admitted), she was nice, witty… she could very well be his equal (_perhaps_ she was _a little_ better than him). He could have intelligent conversations with her (he had to admit his friends weren't exactly smart)… maybe his father might even approve.

Something closed around his wrist, taking him out of his musings. She was holding his wrist. Again he was surprised at how strong she was. Her grip was firm, but she didn't hurt him. He raised an eyebrow at her in question. She gave him a small, amused smile. "You must have been in very deep thought, Mister Malfoy, to not notice you were about to go into the Black Lake," she told him. It took him a while to realize she was right.

"I suppose I was," was all he said and she let go of him.

"I do hope you do not decide to take a walk by yourself while deep in thought," she said with a smirk. He looked at her momentarily surprised. She had a sense of humor?

He smiled at her. "I will make sure to have someone come with me when I do," he replied.

She smiled a tiny smile. "Make sure you do," was all she said before they once again lapsed into silence.

Her smiles, her small smiles. She was beautiful, indescribably so (it was rather strange), but even when in her friend's company she didn't smile normally. Whatever she did looked normal, and graceful, but her smiles, though mostly genuine, always seemed controlled, like she couldn't allow herself to show too much emotion; almost as if it were improper for her to do so, but it wasn't. Come to think of it, she always seemed to have a control on whatever she was feeling. Her smiles were controlled, her face was mostly always impassive, even her faraway looks seemed controlled. He remembered their first flying lesson and Pansy's argument with Islinn. She had seemed controlled even then, though he did see some emotion flicker in her eyes. He didn't think he could imagine her any other way than the way she always seemed: cool and collected.

"Something is coming," Islinn murmured. He moved to the side, the same position he had taken before. She strolled a little closer to the edge of the forest.

A moment later, Draco saw the unicorn – he wondered if it was the same one – emerge from the forest. And like the morning before (though less hesitant this time) she curtsied to it and the unicorn made a little nod-like action. Islinn got closer and the unicorn didn't move for a moment. Then it – she, Draco corrected himself – turned her head toward him, her dark eyes focusing on his gray ones. She didn't move, not to advance or retreat, she simply stared at him (it unnerved him a little). Then, to his surprise (and Islinn's too it seemed for her eyes had widened slightly) the unicorn gave him a nod-like gesture as well. Surprised, he looked at Islinn, who gave him a piercing stare. He knew what she wanted him to do and because it was only them two and Shushienae – if that was her – he did it. He felt very foolish as he bowed at the creature and he was glad Islinn wouldn't tell (he _knew_ she wouldn't). Islinn relaxed a little and then Shushienae and Islinn turned to each other. Islinn ran her fingers gently through its mane and spoke softly to it. She stroked between its ears and its muzzle.

Again Draco was stunned and awed at such a pulchritudinous scene. Their beauty somehow complimented each other in a strange way, and again they seemed to have some type of intense connection only they could understand. It looked so breathtaking and private that he felt like he had to look away and yet he couldn't. Draco didn't particularly feel worthy of watching them but he couldn't help it. Besides, in a way he was worthy because Shushienae and Islinn had allowed it, because Islinn had told him she was surprised the unicorn had let him see their exchange, and Shushienae had not fled.

Draco saw Islinn's hand slip away from the unicorn's cheek and stepped away. Shushienae gave Islinn her nod-like salute and Islinn gave a formal and very nice curtsy. Shushienae turned then to Draco and saluted him also. Draco, surprised at being acknowledged again, and again feeling foolish, attempted to give his best formal bow. With that, the unicorn retreated back to the woods in a flash of white. Islinn now made her way toward Draco. He saw her small smile and her eyes almost seemed to sparkle. All he could do was stare.

"Was it her, Shushienae?" he asked without meaning to.

"Yes," she answered shortly.

"How do you know?" he asked curious now.

"I am simply able to tell," she replied an undercurrent of finality in her voice. He simply nodded at that and decided not to ask anymore on that.

Islinn and Malfoy parted ways once inside Hogwarts, and she went up to the Gryffindor Tower. She was surprised to see an awake Neville and a ready Hermione. Islinn entered and went toward them. "Good morning," she greeted and noticed they didn't look very happy.

"We saw you with Malfoy," Hermione, ever the straight forward one, said. Islinn felt her insides freeze. Great, now they were going to get the wrong idea.

"Yes," was all Islinn replied. Her companions seemed surprised at her response.

"You're admitting to it?" Neville asked shocked. Islinn frowned a little at the question. Wasn't it obvious?

"For one, if you saw me with Mister Malfoy, it is pointless to deny it. And second, unless I had a valid reason, I would not lie to you," Islinn said even though she couldn't lie.

"Oh, so you'd lie to us if you had a valid reason?" Hermione asked disbelieving.

"If your lives were in danger or if you would be harmed, I would certainly keep the truth from you," she said in no way indicating she would lie. That gave Neville and Hermione pause. As much as Islinn wanted to keep Shushienae a secret, she knew she wouldn't be able to. She'd try though.

"How long?" Hermione queried suddenly.

"Counting this morning, it has been two days Mister Malfoy and I have walked together," Islinn admitted.

"Why?" was all Neville could ask.

"Yesterday morning Mister Malfoy found me just as I was going outside. We walked to the Black Lake and on the way back he asked if he could escort me this morning as well. I had not a valid reason to say no, as he has not done anything caustic directly to me," Islinn said.

"You and your… manners," Hermione said looking upset. Islinn didn't reply to that. "Is he good company?" Hermione enquired reluctantly after a moment of silence.

"He has not spoken ill to me," Islinn responded.

"Of course not. You're probably the only Gryffindor… or more like, person he sees as an equal… even though you're loads better than him," Neville said without looking at Islinn. He looked upset but he was also blushing slightly. Islinn briefly and fleetingly wondered if Malfoy considered Theodore Nott an equal… though Nott was by far better than Malfoy.

"And that's saying something since you're a half-blood," Hermione added but then said, "That wasn't what I meant though."

Islinn almost sighed. "He is an acceptable companion. He is witty and seems to know when to speak. He does not speak ill of anyone and his conversations are about non dangerous topics," she replied honestly. There was a very long and uncomfortable silence after that.

"That's not the only reason though. It may be part of it, but that's not all, I know it. You can't just _let_ him," Hermione insisted stubbornly. Islinn looked at Neville and Hermione calmly even if she wasn't feeling calm at all.

At long last, Islinn said in a controlled voice, "You are correct." She waited as her two companions pulled themselves together.

"What else is there?" Neville asked. Islinn looked at them before she explained about Shushienae and why it was so intriguing that the unicorn had let Malfoy watch the interaction. Hermione and Neville seemed very awed and they asked some questions.

After a short pause, Islinn spoke. "I would greatly appreciate it if you did not tell anybody. That also includes Mister Potter and Mister Weasley," Islinn said as she prepared for what she knew was coming.

"Why not Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"As I am sure you know, they will not take the news as easily as you and Mister Longbottom did because the animosity between them is very strong," Islinn explained.

"Oh… yeah, you're right," Hermione said and Neville nodded. Shortly after that, Neville went upstairs to get ready and Islinn and Hermione stayed in the common room to wait for him.

Now it was the beginning of November and the weather had become very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. The Quidditch season had now begun and on Saturday, Harry would be playing his first match: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship. Islinn wished yet again she could be Alternate Seeker and not Reserve, but she knew she wouldn't be able to manage it. She almost sighed at the implication. She had Oliver Wood's permission to watch them play however, and so most of the time she could be found doing work in the stands as the team practiced high above her.

At the moment Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Islinn were in the courtyard. Neville had decided to stay in the common room since it was very cold outside. Harry had _Quidditch Through the Ages_ with him, a book Hermione had recommended for him. Hermione too had something. She had conjured a bright blue flame she was able to keep in a jar of jam. As they stood there trying to warm, Islinn noticed Harry staring at something. She looked and saw Snape. She muttered her warning at the other two and they hastened to hide the flame, which was good because just when Snape saw them he began his way toward them. Islinn made sure to arrange her features into a composed and pleasant expression.

"Good day, professor," she said politely when he was near enough. She added a small curtsy. Snape gave her the slightest of smiles.

"Good day to you as well, Miss Ignotum," he answered. His eyes swept to her company and the smile vanished. His sharp gaze landed, of course, on Harry. "What is that you have there, Potter?" he asked him. Harry silently showed him the book.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor." Islinn's eyebrows almost rose in surprise but she was able to hold herself. She was sure he had just made that up. "Good day," Snape said.

"Good day, sir," was all Islinn managed with a respectful inclination of her head.

"He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape walked away. "I wished you hadn't healed his leg," he added.

"Yeah, then it could have really hurt him," said Ron bitterly.

That evening, Islinn was heading down the stairs from the girls dormitory after having changed into her Shadowhunting attire. When she arrived at the common room, only Hermione, Ron, and Neville were there.

"Where is Mister Potter?" Islinn asked calmly though she was feeling worried. He had just been there.

"He went to see if he could get _Quidditch Through the Ages_ back from Snape," Ron said. Islinn gave a nod indicating she understood. She left the common room hoping she could catch up with Harry before he reached Snape's office. However, she had descended a couple of steps when Harry was sprinting up the stairs. He looked a little frightened.

"Mister Potter, what happened?" she asked a little alarmed. He shook his head as he tried to catch his breath and pointed at the portrait. Islinn nodded and gave the password and they went back inside. They reached Hermione and Ron. Neville was not there. Harry and Islinn sat down and Harry told them he had heard Snape talking to Filch about the three-headed dog and that he was asking how the heck he was suppose to keep watch on all its heads.

As the three discussed the matter, Islinn was deep in thought. So, that was how his leg had been injured, he had been to where the dog was the night the troll had been let in to Hogwarts. She didn't want to believe he was trying to get whatever the dog was guarding; she couldn't bring herself to do it. Maybe he had gone there to make sure whatever the dog was hiding was secured. Professor Snape might be unfair and caustic, but would he really try to do that? Would he really try to take something Dumbledore wanted safe? Because that was why that object was at Hogwarts wasn't it? It was better hidden there than at Gringotts.

"Islinn, it's late, we should be going," Hermione's voice interrupted her thoughts. Islinn looked at Hermione and blinked as she gathered her wits.

"I am going to be staying here a while longer," Islinn informed and the other three nodded looking uncertain.

The common room had finally cleared and it was late. Islinn vaguely wondered if Harry was able to sleep thinking about the Quidditch match the next day. She turned and began her way to the portrait hole when she saw Neville. She inclined her head in greeting. "Good evening, Mister Longbottom," she said quietly.

"Hi, Islinn," he answered. She gave him small smile and he returned it. They stared at each other, Neville blushing profusely and Islinn feeling very strange. She wanted to take his hand, sure that if she did, he would cease his uncomfortable shifting. Why did she want to do that? Why did she want him to hug her again? Why was she even thinking about it? She took a step toward him, but then stopped.

"I must leave. Goodnight, Mister Longbottom," she told him. He nodded.

"Night Islinn," he said quietly before she silently and gracefully walked out of the common room, very much aware of the fact he was watching her leave.

She was now walking silently with Ian Hederstern. Were all Slytherins silent? Ian liked talking to her, that much she knew, but there were always these types of silences that she was thankful for. Nott was silent too, and he didn't seem much for talking. Maybe it was just the Slytherin boys, because Pansy Parkinson was anything but silent. Then there was Malfoy, who wasn't exactly silent unless they were walking together.

"Are you excited about the match tomorrow?" she heard Ian ask. Of course he would ask.

"Yes, very much so. And you?" she queried.

"Yes, but I am also curious about your Seeker," he replied. Of course he would be. Somehow, word had gotten out that Harry would be Seeker. Thankfully, nobody except the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Ron, Hermione, and Neville knew about her.

"I suppose you would be. I think everybody is curious to see how Mister Potter will perform," she replied.

"Yes, you are correct. I'd give my best wishes, but I am a Slytherin," he said and added, "although I am hoping for an interesting match."

Islinn gave a small smile. "I am almost positive that indeed it will be an interesting match, perhaps one to remember," she observed.

He smiled as he opened the door. Islinn felt a flutter in her stomach; he really did have a nice smile. "Yes, I agree," he told her. And with that, they each gave their goodnight and went their separate ways, Islinn dreading her task.

The next morning found Islinn snuggled next to Neville. She and Malfoy had agreed to not walk together on the days there were Quidditch matches because people were bound to notice them as they usually woke up earlier.

Islinn felt happy that for once, all was simple and normal. She liked being snuggled next to Neville feeling warm with his arm around her, still asleep. She stealthily slid an arm around as well, ignoring the confusing feelings and the questions her mind shot at her, and closed her eyes. All she wanted was to enjoy the feeling of not being alone. She wondered how long they were there because she suddenly felt him stir, and thought she was awake she didn't feel like moving. She felt him stiffen for a moment, probably surprised her arm was around him as well, but then she felt him relax and begin to stroke her hair. She was expecting this because whenever he woke up before her (or she was pretending to sleep), he did that. Islinn found that it felt nice… and different then when Jace had done it. She stirred and she felt, again, the suddenness of his hand abruptly stopping his actions and snatching it away. She lifted her head slowly and looked at him. She blinked at him once, slowly.

"Morning," he said with a shy smile. It was always shy but she didn't understand why.

"Good morning, Mister Longbottom. Did you sleep well?" Islinn asked.

"Um, yeah. You?" he asked oh-so-eloquently.

"I did, thank you," she told him with a slight smile. After a moment they decided to go get ready and go to breakfast.

"You've got to eat some breakfast."

"I don't want anything."

'Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.

"I'm not hungry."

Harry did look very tired, and as Islinn had suspected, he didn't look like he'd slept well.

"Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

"Thanks, Seamus," Harry said as he watched Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages. After a bit more prodding from Islinn, Harry had some toast.

Everyone seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch by eleven o'clock. Islinn was one of the many students that had binoculars so she could see the match better.

Ron, Hermione, and Islinn sat next to Seamus, Dean, and Neville in the top row. Islinn was amused to see a banner painted on a bed sheet. It said "Potter for President". Dean had drawn a large Gryffindor lion while Hermione had charmed it so the paint flashed different colors. Islinn was excited as she sat next to Neville and watched Harry go into the locker room.

When they next came out, Gryffindor was wearing scarlet robes and Slytherin, green robes. Harry looked very small compared to all the other players, including the Slytherin Seeker (Islinn thought his name was Terence Higgs).

Soon enough they were flying high above. It was a pleasant surprise to Islinn to hear Lee Jordan commenting, closely watched by Professor McGonagall. "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-"

"Jordan!"

"Sorry, Professor," he said and continued, "And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve – back to Johnson and – no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle. Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes – Flint flying like an eagle up there – he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Oliver Wood and Gryffindors take the Quaffle – that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and – OUCH – that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger – Quaffle taken by the Slytherins – that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger – sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which – nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes – she's really flying – dodges a speeding Bludger – the goal posts ahead – com on, no, Angelina – Keeper Bletchley dives – misses – GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

Islinn applauded loudly at this as her Housemates cheered and Slytherin howled and moaned.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!"

Islinn moved closer to Neville as Hermione and Ron squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid as he patted a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope, Harry hasn't had much to do yet," said Ron.

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at Harry. The commentary continued.

"Slytherin in possession, Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the – wait a moment – was that the Snitch?"

Islinn heard the murmurs run through the crowd and felt nervous for Harry. She saw it glint right near Pucey's shoulder, who had dropped the Quaffle.

Islinn saw Harry streak toward it but then the Slytherin Seeker had seen it too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch 0 all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch. Islinn saw Harry was faster than Higgs and he put an extra bit of speed –

WHAM! The Gryffindors gave a roar of rage and Islinn glared at Flint though nobody saw. Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom had spun off course.

"Foul!" the Gryffindors screamed.

Islinn saw Madam Hooch speak angrily to Flint and ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. Unfortunately, in the confusion, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight.

"Send him off ref! Red card!" Dean Thomas was yelling. Islinn smiled a little at Dean's outburst… he was using soccer references.

"What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron.

"Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't soccer, Dean," Ron reminded him.

Hagrid's, however, seemed to be on Dean's side. "They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."

Lee Jordan was having trouble not to take sides. "So – after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

"_Jordan, I'm warning you-"_

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor, still in possession."

Islinn watched Harry as he flew, which is why she noticed the way his broom gave a violent lurch. Islinn frowned at this. That was strange. He seemed to have lost control over the broom. It then started making zigzagging through the air making random movements as it tried to unseat him. Islinn's frown deepened. This wasn't normal… it seemed almost like… Dark magic? She turned her binoculars down toward the stands looking for…

She saw Snape looking very concentrated and muttering. However, she refused to believe he was the one doing this so she was looking for someone… and she almost missed him because he wasn't in the stands but under them and she again felt the nauseous feeling that something was horribly wrong. Islinn vaguely heard Lee's commenting.

"Slytherin in possession – Flint with the Quaffle – passes Spinnet – passes Bell – hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose – only joking, Professor – Slytherin's score – oh no…"

Islinn barely heard this as she focused on Harry, muttering a counter curse… everything seemed to vanish and only her and Harry seemed to exist as she concentrated fully on the counter curse… she didn't notice Hagrid's words, or Hermione leaving, or Neville holding her hand and squeezing hard in his frightened state.

Suddenly, Harry was in control of his broom and was able to mount it properly again. She suddenly became aware of Hermione's absence and Neville's hand nearly cutting the circulation of her own hand as he cried on her shoulder.

"It is all right, Mister Longbottom, you may look now," Islinn soothed and put her other hand on his shoulder. They did not let of each others hands and Islinn felt a flutter of emotions that she couldn't identify but she didn't care because it was pleasant and Harry was all right again.

Islinn saw Harry speeding toward the ground and everyone saw him clap a hand to his mouth almost as if he were going to be sick – he hit the field on all fours – coughed – and something gold feel into his hand.

He shouted something as he raised a small, golden object and waved around – it was the Golden Snitch. The game ended in complete confusion.

Islinn and her companions made their way down the stands hearing Lee shout the final score – Gryffindor had won one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Neville said he was going to the common room and Islinn couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Once in Hagrid's hut (where he was making strong tea), Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Islinn discussed what happened.

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining. "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

Islinn remained quiet. She wanted to say Snape wasn't the only one she had seen, but she wasn't exactly sure if it really was Snape. She didn't want to believe it – she _didn't_ believe it, but if she said something they probably wouldn't believe her.

"Rubbish," Hagrid said, "Why would Snape do something like that?"

"Perhaps he was muttering the counter curse," Islinn decided to say. Her three companions looked at her and shook their heads as if she was some naïve girl. Islinn sighed quietly. Hagrid however, sent her a grateful glance. Then, Harry spoke.

"I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past the three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said and Islinn's mouth quirked.

"_Fluffy?"_

"Yeah – he's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year 0 I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" Harry said eagerly.

"Now don't ask me anymore,' said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to _steal_ it."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort.'

"So why did he just try to kill Harry?" cried Hermione. The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape. "I know a jinx when I see on, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouln' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me – yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel-"

"Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone named Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

***Please take time to answer the **_**poll**_** and to review!***


End file.
